Don du ciel
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Allen et Lavi n'auraient jamais imaginé que l'Innocence de cette ville française puisse réellement exaucer les vœux qu'ils avaient faits sous le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais visiblement, Dieu les avait considérés comme étant dignes de recevoir ces cadeaux. Cependant, à partir de ce moment-là, la vie d'Allen prit un tout autre tournant et Neah n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Yullen
1. Le vœu d'Allen Walker

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox  
Manga : D. Gray-Man  
Couple : Yû Kanda/Allen Walker, Lavi/Lenalee Lee (léger)  
Genre : Romance/_ _Hurt/Comfort/Aventure_ _  
Résumé :_ _Allen et Lavi n'auraient jamais imaginé que l'Innocence de cette ville française puisse réellement exaucer les vœux qu'ils avaient faits sous le ton de la plaisanterie. Mais visiblement, Dieu les avait considérés comme étant dignes de recevoir ces cadeaux. Cependant, à partir de ce moment-là, la vie d'Allen prit un tout autre tournant et Neah n'allait pas laisser passer ça._

 _Petit blabla introductif_ _: Vous avez peut-être deviné avec le temps (pour ceux qui me suivent depuis un moment déjà), que j'aime les_ ** _M-preg_** _bien construit et à la limite du « plausible » (je mets entre guillemet car ça ne pourra jamais l'être totalement, il faut juste respecter les règles que chaque univers à adopté, et l'on peut s'en sortir). Donc voilà, je continue dans cette trame bien que ça reste_ _peu détaillé_ _, je vous l'assure. Je sais pas, mais voir Allen avec des enfants, ça me vend du rêve, et Kanda en papa… Fin' bref, en plus dans cet univers, avec les Innocences et tout ça, il y a un gros potentiel. Pour ceux qui aime ce type d'histoire, bienvenue ! Les autres, jetez un coup d'œil si vous ne voyez pas vraiment, ou sinon, ne restez pas ici. KISS !  
PS : Cette fic est peut-être l'une de mes préférées... J'ai tellement d'idées... J'espère donc vous offrir la même sensation que j'ai pu avoir en écrivant ces chapitres !_

 **\- N'hésitez pas à consulter mon profil, je le mets régulièrement à jour et il comporte l'avancée de mes fanfics ! –**

* * *

 **D** on du ciel

_-''-_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Le vœu d'Allen Walker**  
_-''-_

« Comment je vais annoncer ça à Kanda ?! »

Tout aussi embêté qu'Allen Walker, Howard Link resta pourtant de marbre debout droit comme un « i » de façon très humble au beau milieu de la chambre de l'Exorciste. Il ferma les yeux un instant, essayant de se concentrer et de faire le clair dans toute cette histoire, mais son protégé qui tournait en rond autour de lui tout en s'arrachant les cheveux d'angoisse ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir correctement si bien que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Il ne va plus jamais vouloir me parler ! » se lamenta le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. « À cause de moi et de ce stupide vœu, ils vont tous être au courant pour _nous_ ! »

Prenant la décision que le petit tour de manège autour de lui devait cesser, Link rouvrit les yeux et intercepta le plus jeune par l'épaule pour capter toute son intention. Allen se figea et ses pupilles frappées d'incertitude croisèrent le regard d'un blond irrité.

« Walker, te morfondre n'arrangera rien, » dit-il avec neutralité. « Calme-toi et n'imagine pas déjà le pire. »

En réalité, une fois le choc encaissé, Allen était passé de la stupéfaction la plus totale à l'incompréhension puis au déni pour ensuite rentrer dans sa chambre et se mettre à réfléchir sérieusement à l'autre partie du problème. Car oui, Allen Walker n'était pas vraiment le seul à s'être coincé dans la vase.

« Il va littéralement me tuer quand il va apprendre ce que j'ai fait… » marmonna Allen en affaissant ses épaules dans une parodie de désespoir, passant inconsciemment la paume de sa main droite contre son bas-ventre.

Car en effet, le pire n'était peut-être pas encore passé.

_-''-_

 _Trois semaines plus tôt_

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur la petite ville française de Pau, permettant aux rayons orangés du soleil de se répercuter sur le toit rouge des habitations et les murs blancs, pour ensuite englober les ruelles aux passages fréquents d'un doux halo. Les cheveux rouge feu de l'Exorciste au nom de Lavi s'accordaient parfaitement avec le panorama.

« Ce que je sais sur l'étrange chance qui semble frapper notre petite commune ? » s'interrogea une vieille femme qui avait été questionnée par le Bookman junior. « On en dit tout un tas de choses, mon garçon ! »

Hochant lentement la tête, pouce et index contre son menton, Lavi écouta attentivement le récit de son interlocutrice.

« Un mystérieux buste en pierre n'accorderait que les vœux les plus purs, » reprit-elle en paraissant réfléchir. « Par exemple, le vieux Léon a quémandé une énorme somme d'argent pour son confort personnel, mais rien ne lui est parvenu. Alors que la petite Alice a pu sauver son petit frère d'une très grave maladie. »

« Hum… Un _buste_ ? »

Lavi avait rencontré beaucoup de vieilles statues et de très anciennes baraques dans cette ville, ce qui démontrait parfaitement son lien avec l'antiquité et les périodes qui l'avaient entourées. Un lieu parfait pour dissimuler une Innocence et passer pour une simple légende et croyance populaire.

Tout ceci coïncidait donc avec une potentielle Innocence qu'il était parti recherché ici. La chance lui souriait enfin.

« Mais j'ai déjà tout raconté à une jeune fille portant le même uniforme que vous, » glissa finalement la française en réveillant Lavi de sa réflexion profonde.

« Une _fille_ ? »

Lavi abaissa sa main anciennement positionnée contre son menton et arqua un sourcil. Ni Lenalee ni Miranda ne participait à cette mission, et la seule personne portant l'uniforme de la Congrégation qui l'avait suivi jusqu'ici était Allen Walker. Alors il avait du mal à voir à quelle personne la vieille femme faisait allusion ici.

Peut-être était-ce un coup des Noé ?

« Oui, vous allez rapidement voir de qui je parle, car son physique est peu commun ! » compléta-t-elle en levant son index. « Ses cheveux étaient blancs et assez courts et elle avait un bien étrange dessin sur la joue. »

Des cheveux blancs. Une marque sur le visage. Un Exorciste ? Lavi ne put s'empêcher de pouffer même s'il tenta de garder son calme face la candeur de cette si vieille femme. Ceci faisait longtemps que son camarade n'avait pas été confondu avec une fille, et ça faisait toujours autant rire Lavi, sachant que son ami haïssait deux choses qu'on l'appelle Pousse de soja -quoi que, quand ça venait d'une certaine personne, il devait finalement apprécier- et qu'on le compare à une femme.

« Lavi te voilà ! » s'exclama une voix familière dans son dos. « J'ai déjà interrogé les habitants ici et-… »

« Oh, mais la voilà ! » s'exclama la française en pointa du doigt le garçon juste derrière Lavi.

Se retournant tout en confinant son sourire amusé, le rouquin aperçut Allen Walker dans sa fidèle tenue d'Exorciste noire aux bandelettes rouges, lui aussi enveloppé dans la douce chaleur du soleil qui se couchait. À ce moment-là, ses cheveux incolores tiraient vers l'orangé suite aux reflets de l'astre géant.

« _La_ ? » répéta Allen en haussant un sourcil avec interrogation.

Lavi s'étouffa presque et se précipita vers Allen pour tapoter vivement ses épaules et le pousser avec lui.

« Allen, je crois qu'il faudrait aller fouiller un peu ce sanctuaire ! » dit-il prestement avec un large sourire qui voulait tout dire, puis il fit un grand signe de la main à la française qui agitait son chiffon pour les saluer. « Au revoir, Madame, merci pour vos renseignements ! »

De plus en plus intrigué par le comportement de son ami, Allen fronça les sourcils et se laissa guider par Lavi vers les portes de la ville.

« Lavi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » lâcha-t-il une fois que Lavi se fut arrêté devant un panneau qui indiquait plusieurs directions possibles.

« Oh non rien, rien… Ahah ! Cette femme t'a juste pris pour une fille ! » glissa simplement Lavi en faisant du vent avec sa main vers Allen, comme si cette information était on ne peut plus futile.

« QUOI ? » s'étrangla l'Anglais alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues.

D'irritation ? De gêne ? Qui savait. Timcanpy de son côté semblait lui aussi s'esclaffer face aux paroles du futur Bookman et Allen lui lança un regard noir.

« Oh, Allen, n'en fait pas un fromage. La dernière fois, une jolie demoiselle m'a confondue avec un célèbre écrivain aux cheveux roux, là… Tu sais, un Anglais très connu et remarquable pour-… »

« Ne te moque pas de moi, Lavi ! Être comparé à un écrivain est beaucoup moins dégradant ! »

Tout en riant doucement, Lavi haussa les épaules et s'engagea sur un petit chemin sablonneux à l'écart du village, prenant la direction du fameux sanctuaire, Allen sur ses talons qui essayait d'oublier ce petit épisode.

Puis ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un petit cours d'eau directement craché à travers des portes taillées dans la roche qui étaient visiblement sorties d'un autre âge. À première vue, ce bâtiment édifié autour de cette grotte érodée par l'eau était le sanctuaire en question.

« Si cette Innocence réalise véritablement les vœux, elle doit être vraiment puissante, » fit Allen pensivement.

« Je me demande bien quel serait le pouvoir du compatible… » renchérit Lavi en se dirigeant vers les deux battants de pierres ouverts sur la rivière.

Allen acquiesça en silence et suivit le rouquin jusqu'à l'entrée. Un petit chemin sur la rive permettait aux passants de pénétrer dans le vaste sanctuaire, mais il fallait bien faire attention où mettre les pieds car le sol était humide et étroit. Lavi commença ainsi ce périple, mains contre la surface fripée de la roche elle aussi humidifiée par la condensation de l'eau et remarqua que des torches épinglées sur le mur témoignaient de potentiels nombreux allées et venues ici.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas que du monde s'intéresse à cet endroit, » reprit la voix d'Allen qui résonnait derrière lui alors qu'il s'engouffrait plus profondément dans l'habitacle, confirmant ainsi ses pensées. « Qui ne souhaiterait pas voir l'un de ses vœux devenir véritables ? »

Timcanpy volait entre les deux hommes et son ombre de forme cyclique se répercutait un peu partout autour d'eux, agrémentée par les multiples sources de lumière.

« On approche ! » s'exclama Lavi en voyant au bout du tunnel une plus grosse lueur s'agiter doucement.

Bientôt, le bruit de l'eau qui parcourait la grotte s'éteint. La rivière qui les avait suivis jusque-là bifurquait sur la gauche pour continuer son chemin sous la roche et le plafond face à eux prit plus de hauteur.

Un lustre immensément grand décorait ce plafond et éclairait parfaitement la pièce de ses flammes chancelantes. Cette salle circulaire était parsemée de cavités où étaient entreposées de très vieilles statues, ternies par l'âge, mais pourtant encore en bon état. Toutes étaient des bustes représentant avec exactitude le visage humain ainsi que les mèches de ses cheveux.

« La vieille dame avait évoqué un buste, » glissa Lavi alors que son regard balayait les pierres taillées avec précision.

Allen s'avança lui aussi, bouleversé par la beauté de cet endroit plutôt difficile d'accès. Il se désola en s'imaginant l'état de ce sanctuaire d'ici une petite semaine quand les rumeurs à propos de cet étrange pouvoir auraient fait le tour de la commune.

Lavi de son côté louchait sur le petit écriteau en bois planté dans la terre meuble près de la première statue et finit par rire avec ironie pour ensuite se tourner vers Allen.

« C'est écrit en français, mais je peux le traduire pour toi ! » dit-il en montrant du bout du pouce la pancarte qui elle semblait dater de leur époque.

« Qu'est-ce ça dit ? »

Lavi se racla la gorge et prit un ton plus approprié, parodiant un homme qui narrait un conte extraordinaire à de petits enfants émerveillés.

« _Quiconque aux souhaits les plus immaculés verra ses espérances prendre vie. Lucterios a l'ouï fine et saura vous récompenser._ »

Puis, main contre son cœur, il abaissa la tête en signe de respect, mimant un comédien qui venait saluer son public. Allen quant à lui se tourna vers le demi-cercle orné de buste ancien.

« Lucterios ? » répéta le blandinet en s'approchant ensuite des cavités.

« C'était un Gaulois, l'un des derniers à avoir repoussé l'armée de Jules César. »

Lavi était toujours comparable à une encyclopédie vivante, c'était souvent plaisant de parler avec lui sur des sujets sérieux. Puis soudain, une exclamation de voix se fit entendre de la part d'Allen qui montra du doigt un cartouche rouillé par le temps où était inscrit le nom correspondant au buste positionné sur la niche rocheuse juste au-dessus.

« Son nom est écrit juste ici ! »

Les deux Exorcistes détaillèrent ainsi le visage de la statue qui possédait une chevelure bouclée et une moustache relativement longue qui se perdait dans une petite barbe. Timcanpy battit des ailes tout proches de la sculpture en pierre lui aussi intrigué.

« Tim' commence à s'agiter, » remarqua le maudit. « Une Innocence doit donc bien se trouver dans la statue. »

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard puis Lavi claqua des doigts et sourit sournoisement.

« Avant de prendre l'Innocence, et si on faisait nous aussi un petit vœu ? » annonça-t-il de façon joueuse.

« Lavi… » soupira Allen qui ne fut même pas surpris. « Fait attention. Peut-être que son pouvoir se retourne sur les personnes qui n'ont pas des vœux appropriés. »

« Tu insinues que ce que je souhaite est indigne de Dieu ? » lâcha Lavi en feignant un air choqué.

« Eh bien, je t'en prie mon cher Lavi. Fais-toi le plaisir de t'adresser au Gaulois qui va _ouïr_ de ta prière, » se moqua Allen en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

Le golem doré s'écarta du passage de Lavi qui hocha fermement la tête pour ensuite se planter devant la cavité et observer le visage de Lucterios, recherchant une quelconque vie dans les yeux lisses et grisâtres du buste.

« Bonjour Lucterios, » sourit Lavi en lui adressant un léger signe de main. « Je suis Lavi, Exorciste. Et j'aimerais moi aussi voir l'un de mes souhaits s'exaucer. Oh, j'aime beaucoup ta chevelure, soit dit en passant. »

« Ce n'est pas en le flattant que ton vœu va fonctionner, » ricana sombrement Allen.

« Bref, n'écoute pas mon ami, il est juste jaloux de ta toute-puissance ! » renchérit le rouquin alors qu'Allen s'étouffa. « Voici donc mon vœu… J'aimerais beaucoup qu'à mon retour au quartier général, Lenalee vienne m'accueillir avec une montagne de macarons ! De toutes les couleurs ! Des bleus, des jaunes, des rouges… »

« Et tu appelles ça _digne de Dieu_ ? » glissa le blandinet en faisant mine de se curer les ongles. « Je considère plutôt ça comme un _caprice_. »

Pour approuver les dires de son maître, Timcanpy battit des ailes plus vite, mais Lavi les ignora et reprit, tout sourire.

« Et il y en aura aussi des roses ! Les roses viendront tout droit de Komui qui voulait se faire pardonner de nous avoir envoyé Yû et moi au milieu du désert pour une mission grotesque ! En te remerciant d'avance, je me retire, monsieur le Gaulois. »

Et après une courte révérence très parodique de la part du lapin, Allen lâcha un autre rire et Lavi reprit sa place près de son ami, visiblement assez fier de lui.

« J'ai hâte de rentrer au Q.G. maintenant, » dit-il en tapotant vivement l'épaule de l'Anglais.

« Mais bien sûr. »

« Et toi, n'as-tu pas une petite requête à demander à notre grand ami ? »

Pendant un instant, Allen reporta son regard vers la statue et se mit brièvement à réfléchir à un quelconque vœu. Gagner la guerre ? Avoir un tas de nourriture infinie qui l'attendait dans sa chambre ? Que Neah quitte son corps ? Non, c'était trop facile. C'était ridicule. Ce genre de souhaits ne pouvait être réalisé. Les habitants qui avaient vu leurs pensées être exaucées n'étaient liés qu'à une sombre chance. Peut-être que le garçon sauvé de sa maladie avait été provoqué par l'Innocence seulement capable de guérir tous les maux.

« Alors ? » insista finalement Lavi, ce qui fit sursauter le maudit plongé dans ses pensées.

« J-…Je n'en ai pas vraiment, » avoua-t-il en se frottant nerveusement le crâne.

« Ou tu en as simplement trop… ? »

Lavi savait taper dans le mille, mais soudain honteux d'être indirectement comparé à un enfant qui voulait tant de cadeaux, Allen secoua vivement la tête et détourna les yeux.

« Non, j'ai déjà tout ce que je souhaite. Mes amis en bonne santé, une famille à la Congrégation, ma relation avec Kanda et j'ai même un cuisinier merveilleux qui me prépare tout ce que je souhaite ! »

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Allen ne changerait donc jamais, ce dernier ne souhaitant pas montrer ses faiblesses et garder le sourire jusqu'au bout, même après toutes les choses terribles qu'avait été le Central pour le blandinet.

« Tu ne veux pas de gosses, Allen ? » dit soudain le futur Bookman.

« Hein ? »

À vrai dire, Lavi n'avait pas voulu immédiatement le dire tout haut, mais lui aussi perdu dans sa réflexion avait laissé aller le cours de ses pensées. Et ceci avait visiblement touché Allen de plein fouet qui le regardait, éberlué.

« C'est en référence à la description de cette française qui m'a confondue avec une femme… ? » maugréa Allen en fronçant soudain les sourcils.

« N-…Non ! » se rattrapa-t-il en levant ses mains en signe de reddition. « Absolument pas ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'entre toi et Kanda ça a l'air de bien aller, manque plus que des petits enfants qui courent partout, ahah… ! »

L'expression du maudit sembla se détendre mais il garda les pieds sur terre.

« Je viens juste d'avoir dix-huit ans, » se défendit-il en lançant à son aîné un regard lourd.

« Mais avoue-le, tu aimerais construire une petite famille avec Yû, » ajouta le rouquin en levant son index. « Cajoler des petits bébés, leur raconter les histoires passionnantes que nous avons vécues tous ensemble, entendre leurs doux pleurs et les voir grandir ! »

« Pas étant Exorciste, » avoua finalement Allen alors que son regard dévia vers Lucterios.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne, Allen aimait les enfants. C'était toujours le premier à encourager et aider les plus jeunes en pleins troubles, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Lavi avait mis cela en lien avec l'enfance dure d'Allen qui avait été abandonné très jeune. Certes il avait été recueilli par un homme du nom de Mana, mais sa vie restait par endroits assombrie et brisée pour l'éternité.

Il ne voulait pas que ce genre de situation se reproduise pour les jeunes enfants qu'il croisait.

« Ouais, c'est vrai… Un jour j'aimerais bien élever des enfants avec Kanda. »

Jamais Allen n'y avait vraiment pensé, mais une fois la guerre terminée, s'il était toujours en vie, il appréciait l'idée de pouvoir devenir parent, lui et Kanda. En adopter peut-être même plusieurs ! Et ils voyageraient partout tous ensemble. Mais évidemment, si un jour comme cela arrivait, ce qui était loin d'être le cas, il faudrait avoir le consentement du Japonais en question. Et ce n'était pas gagné.

« Eh ben alors, demande-le à la statue ! »

Allen ricana et secoua la tête. Même si l'envie commençait à sérieusement se poser dans sa tête, ceci était ridicule. Avoir des enfants aujourd'hui était bien trop inconscient et dangereux. Et puis, jamais Komui n'accepterait que des gosses viennent perturber le cours des choses à la Congrégation. Et ne parlons même pas de Luberier !

Et puis même, l'Innocence avait beau être puissante, elle ne pourrait jamais procréer un être humain.

« Allez, Allen ! Ça va être marrant, » insista le rouquin en le secouant.

« Tu ne serais pas plutôt en train de flipper parce que tu as fait un vœu et que tu ne sais pas ce qui va advenir de toi à présent ? Tu souhaites seulement que je sois dans le même bateau que toi ! Avoue-le ! »

Se contentant de rire jaune tout en secouant vivement la tête, Lavi poussa Allen devant le buste. Voyons, l'Anglais n'avait plus toute sa tête, ce qu'il disait étaient sottises ! Jamais Lavi ne serait effrayé par une broutille de ce genre. Jamais…

« S'il te plaît Allen, ensuite on y va, » lui assura Lavi en joignant les mains.

Lui lança un regard désabusé, Allen finit par soupirer et reporta son regard vers cette sculpture gauloise. Et puis, après tout, peut-être qu'un jour ce choix serait réalisé et que dans dix ans, lui et Kanda vivrait dans un coin tranquille avec des bébés partout. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres d'Allen qui imagina son compagnon râler avec un enfant brailleur dans les bras.

Puis, se prêtant donc au jeu de Lavi, il prit une inspiration et se courba en avant.

« Cher monsieur Lucterios, avant qu'on ne vous détruise pour récupérer l'Innocence, j'aimerais vous dire que si je pouvais avoir quelques enfants avec Kanda, ce serait sympa… Je sais pas, peut-être cinq. Oh, même une dizaine ! »

Kanda entouré d'enfants, totalement dépassé par la situation était vraiment une pensée très cocasse, Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en sourire intérieurement.

Se redressant lentement, il fixa le Gaulois droit dans les yeux, cherchant un quelconque signe appartenant à l'Innocence, mais rien ne témoignait de sa présence ici.

« C'est génial, génial ! Quand dans dix ans je montrerais ça à Kanda, il fera une de ses têtes, ahah ! » s'extasia le rouquin en frappant vivement dans ses mains.

« Quoi ? »

Allen se retourna vers Timcanpy qui planait près du futur Bookman. Lavi montrait du bout de son index le petit golem « innocent », grand sourire aux lèvres. En effet, Tim' avait surement dû tout enregistrer, comme à chaque fois et souvent, le doré prenait un malin plaisir à dévoiler certains moments pittoresques qui décrédibilisaient Allen durant les missions, à son plus grand dam.

« Lavi, j'aurais du m'en douter… ! » marmonna Allen alors qu'une veine vint se divulguer sur son front à la lueur des flammes.

Tandis que son rire résonnait dans la salle circulaire du sanctuaire calme, Lavi reprit son chemin vers le buste et apposa sa main équipée d'une mitaine noire contre le crâne lisse de la statue.

« Voyons voir si nous avions raison. Pardon, Lucterios, » dit-il en faisant tanguer la pierre hors de sa cavité.

« Pardonnez-le, Ô ancêtres des Français… » ajouta le blandinet en faisant le signe de croix.

Après un dernier regard vers le Gaulois figé dans le temps, Lavi le laissa rencontrer le sol poussiéreux de la caverne rougeâtre, ce dernier se brisant en morceaux sous un bruit sonore élevé. Et aussitôt, une lueur verte s'échappa des vestiges pour ensuite survoler le sol doucement sans jamais toucher la terre.

« L'Innocence ! » s'exclamèrent les deux hommes à l'unisson.

* * *

 _Allez, on fait honneur à la France en commençant cette histoire directement là-bas ! Avec un Gaulois en plus, on aura tout vu xD Lucterios a réellement existé d'ailleurs, mais il n'a pas vraiment de symbolique dans cette fic, c'était juste histoire d'avoir du contenu réaliste._

 _Le thème de cette nouvelle fic vous plaît-il ?_

 _PS : Si vous avez des idées de Prompt, n'hésitez pas en m'en faire part par MP ou review, je pense commencer une fic en parallèle sur plein de Prompts Yullen :-D_


	2. L'Innocence brûle

_-''-_  
Chapitre 2  
 **L'Innocence brûle**  
_-''-_

Après avoir dissimulé les débris du pauvre homme détruit, et une fois l'Innocence en lieu sûr dans une de leurs mallettes, les Exorcistes quittèrent le sanctuaire, la bouche en cœur. Voici donc un important pouvoir mis hors de portée des Noé.

Mais une fois dehors, une troupe d'akuma les cueillit, enfin au courant de l'existence d'une Innocence dans cette ville française. Mais ça ne fut pas long à tous les exterminer, ces derniers étant venu en petit comité, ayant ouï de cette histoire bien trop tard. Puis, Allen et Lavi vérifièrent l'absence d'akuma dans la ville grâce à l'œil gauche du maudit, et une fois libéré de tout pouvoir maléfique, ils quittèrent le pays du vin.

La mission se finissait bien et n'avait pas été éreintante. Une première depuis des mois déjà. Cependant, dans le train qui les ramenait vers la porte de l'Arche postée à la frontière, Allen ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine gêne dans sa main gauche. Une brûlure inexplicable comme si celle-ci utilisait de son pouvoir alors qu'elle était au repos. Étrange.

Mais la fatigue les emporta finalement tous les trois et ce fut dans le calme qu'ils regagnèrent la Congrégation.

_-''-_

Allen Walker composa le code du quartier général et il put aisément s'introduire dans le hall accueillant de la Congrégation. Il aimait cette bonne odeur qui était un témoignage du bon déroulement de leur mission et du retour à la maison.

« Lavi, Allen ! »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Lenalee Lee qui semblait les avoir attendus et elle se dirigea vers eux, mains derrière le dos, sourire doux sur les lèvres.

« Lenalee, tu es radieuse aujourd'hui, » sourit Lavi toujours heureux d'être accueilli par la Chinoise.

« Alors comme ça vous avez ramené une Innocence, félicitations les garçons, » s'enthousiasma-t-elle en embrassant un coup Allen sur la joue et un coup le rouquin sur les lèvres en guise de salutations.

Puis elle s'attarda devant le rouquin et lui tendit donc un paquet cadeau rectangulaire de couleur bleue qu'elle gardait préalablement dissimulée derrière son dos. Les yeux de Lavi, pris de court, s'arrondirent de surprise alors qu'Allen entrouvrait la bouche pourtant incapable de dire ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Ton anniversaire est la semaine prochaine, mais je ne serais pas là, j'ai une mission en Asie. Je pars demain, ainsi j'ai décidé de t'offrir ça à ton retour, » expliqua la jeune femme en poussant le paquet contre le torse d'un rouquin incrédule.

« Wow… M-Merci Lenalee ! » s'exclama Lavi en interceptant le beau paquet. « Je-… Je peux l'ouvrir ? »

« Bien sûr, quelle question. »

Lavi n'osa pas croiser le regard d'Allen, mais il sut ce qu'il y trouverait. Ainsi, d'une main tremblante il tira sur le ruban doré tout en repensant à son vœu grotesque face à la statue. Puis il souleva le couvercle de la boîte bleutée, le souffle coupé, le cœur agité.

Une vingtaine de petites boules sucrées étaient rangées par ordre de couleur au sein de cet emballage précieux et cette vision aurait provoqué chez lui une réelle crise cardiaque si son cœur n'était pas si bien accroché.

Timcanpy fit un bon de surprise, manquant de s'écraser contre un traqueur qui passait derrière lui et Allen écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.

« Des-… Des macarons ! » dit soudain Lavi en tentant la surprise joyeuse.

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ? J'avais cru entendre que si pourtant… » s'inquiéta la Chinoise en essayant de décrypter l'étrange comportement de son petit ami.

« Si ! Bien sûr que si, Lenalee ! Merci beaucoup ! C'est juste que je suis si surpris et affamé que j'en oublie les bonnes manières ! »

Il lui offrit donc un baiser contre sa joue rosie et tendit la boîte à Allen.

« Tu-… Tu en veux un, Allen ? » lui demanda-t-il, sourire bien trop faux gravé sur le visage.

Le maudit déglutit et tenta lui aussi un sourire, voyant que Lenalee était enthousiasmée par son travail et le cadeau, et donc accepta l'un des petits gâteaux.

Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence… Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence !

« Ceux de couleur rose viennent de mon frère, » glissa la jeune femme en montrant le macaron que portait Allen à ses lèvres. « Il voulait s'excuser de vous avoir envoyé au Sahara par erreur ! »

Lenalee Lee ne comprit et ne comprendra jamais pourquoi Allen s'étouffa en avalant le macaron pourtant préparé avec ferveur. L'Anglais maudit son attitude face à la pauvre Lenalee intriguée et tapa violemment son poing contre son torse pour faire passer la bouchée dans le bon tuyau.

« Eh ben vous faites une de ses têtes ! » avoua-t-elle en observant les deux Exorcistes revenus fraichement de mission. « Ne vous en faites pas, les roses ont été conçus par mon frère, mais ils ne sont pas empoisonnés pour autant ! »

_-''-_

Allen poussa la porte du salon commun après avoir vérifié que personne ne les épiait et se retourna vivement vers Lavi qui enfournait déjà un autre macaron dans sa bouche. Voir que le rouquin semblait bien prendre la situation irrita le Walker.

« Lavi ! Je te jure que si jamais je vois un gosse se pointer au Q.G. avec la bouille enfantine de Kanda, je pars en courant, crois-moi ! »

Prenant bien le temps de lécher ses doigts souillés de crème, Lavi se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils et déposa la boîte bleue sur la table basse.

« Mais Allen, écoute, des macarons et un enfant, ce n'est pas la même ampleur ! » répondit-il en déposant ses pieds contre la même table, mains derrière le crâne. « Ça ne se fait pas comme ça, les mioches. Bon, certes, je suis sûr que les macarons et les bébés sont faits tous deux avec autant d'amour, mais c'est très peu probable que tu te découvres un enfant. »

Allen n'en était pas pour autant rassuré. Oui, Lavi disait vrai, mais le fait que le premier vœu du rouquin se soit réalisé avec exactitude était déjà bien trop aberrant pour y croire, et ce n'était surement pas le coup du hasard, impossible.

« Et puis, comme se fait-il que tu aies pu avoir tes macarons… ? » finit par demander Allen en arquant un sourcil. « La vieille femme avait dit que seuls les vœux purs étaient accordés. L'écriteau aussi le stipulait ! »

« À croire que je les méritais, ces petites friandises. On travaille tous très dur ici, tu sais. »

L'anxiété grimpait à l'exponentielle, mais Lavi semblait ne pas s'en soucier plus que ça, et ceci devait pourtant le réconforter. Mais la brûlure de sa main gauche ne cessait de le préoccuper et à partir de cet instant-là, il eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

_-''-_

Yû Kanda rentra de sa mission d'Algérie deux jours plus tard et se dirigea tout d'abord vers sa chambre –qu'il ne devait logiquement pas partager avec Allen puisque leur relation était considérée comme secrète, mais le bazar de la Pousse de soja dans celle-ci portait à croire le contraire- et déposa sa valise contre le matelas de son lit.

« C'est pas croyable… » grommela le Japonais en détaillant la pièce des yeux.

Ainsi donc, Allen Walker continuait de crécher ici même en son absence, surement discrètement, mais il continuait de foutre le bazar partout, comme un chat qui marquait son territoire. Des assiettes étaient empilées sur le bureau, témoignant que le blandinet gardait cette vieille habitude d'avoir sept repas dans la journée et non pas quatre, alors qu'une chemise à lui trainait en boule par terre et que son manteau d'Exorciste était posé impeccablement sur le lit près de la valise.

« Monsieur prend ses aises, hein… » marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel pour ensuite se pincer l'arrête du nez, sentant déjà un mal de tête arriver.

Et Kanda _tolérait_ cela. Enfin, il le tolérait à son minimum car être envahi par les affaires du Moyashi n'était pas sa tasse de thé, cependant ceci démontrait un nouveau tournant dans leur relation. Relation de plus d'un an maintenant, datant du retour d'Allen à la Congrégation après l'Angleterre –Là où Neah avait été bien trop collant-, mais qui restait confidentielle, tous deux étant des hommes, et Allen anciennement mineur.

C'était d'ailleurs un vrai miracle que la Congrégation ne soit pas entièrement au courant alors que Lavi lui, l'était depuis des lustres.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires tout en laissant celles d'Allen là où il les avait laissées pour l'obliger à agencer tout ça de lui-même, Kanda se dévêtit de son uniforme et quitta la pièce, dans l'objectif d'aller s'entrainer un peu.

Sur le chemin il ne croisa personne durant la première période de son périple, ce qui était tout à fait normal à cette heure-ci si tardive du matin, la plupart étant tous surement partis au réfectoire afin de se rassasier, meilleure partie de la journée pour certain. Mais lorsqu'il bifurqua pour traverser le dernier couloir qui allait le mener à son but, il entrevit quelqu'un au bout de celui-ci, qui semblait lancer des regards inquisiteurs un peu partout autour de lui, tel un chat méfiant.

« Oh, Kanda, tu es rentré ! » s'exclama ladite personne quand elle eut elle aussi remarqué Kanda à l'autre bout. « Tu es arrivé plus tôt. »

Haussant simplement les épaules, Kanda se dirigea vers le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui faisait de même, mais d'un pas plus précipité. Immédiatement, le Japonais remarqua que son homologue était nerveux, ceci pouvait se lire à des kilomètres.

« Link ne te colle plus aux pattes ? » l'interrogea Kanda qui brisait lentement les derniers mètres qui les séparaient.

« Non, après avoir scellé Neah temporairement en Angleterre, ce Noé n'a pas encore redonné signe de vie chez moi… » avoua Allen en se figeant à quelques centimètres de lui, son regard frénétique balayant l'espace autour d'eux. « Donc au vu de l'effectif manquant au Central suite à la guerre, Link me laisse parfois un peu libre. »

Allen poussa Kanda sur le côté pour vérifier le bout du couloir et jeta d'autres regards furtifs derrière lui, comme si ce dernier avait peur d'être écouté ou suivi. Ceci était bien étrange, car même si leur relation restait secrète, Allen réagissait rarement à l'excès et puis en temps normal, il accueillait toujours le Japonais avec une étreinte ou un rapide et discret baiser sur les lèvres. Mais aujourd'hui, _rien_. Seulement un blandinet agité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous, _Moyashi_ ? » râla soudain Kanda en le voyant maintenant scruter les fenêtres ouvertes sur le jardin quadrilatère, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu un enfant en arrivant ici… À tout hasard, _Bakanda_ ? »

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, Kanda essaya de décrypter cette drôle de question, mais finit par froncer les sourcils en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne.

« Un enfant ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, idiot ? » dit-il pour ensuite croiser les bras, sourcil arqué sous la déroute.

« Oh, euh… Je sais pas, » répondit vivement Allen en se frottant l'arrière de la tête, là ou le plat de la main de son aîné avait frappé. « J'ai quelques question existentielles comme ça parfois… »

Yû Kanda connaissait Allen depuis le temps, et à ce moment-là, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était irréfutable. Et comme toujours, il cachait cela derrière un sourire on ne peut plus faux que Kanda haïssait au plus haut point.

« Hormis Timothy, aucun gosse ne traîne ici, » railla froidement Kanda. « Maintenant crache le morceau, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ? »

Cette fois-ci, Allen parut se réveiller de son stress permanent et observa quelques instants son amant avant de secouer la tête et d'embrasser rapidement le plus âgé sur la joue.

« Absolument rien ! Sinon ! Comment était ta mission ? » demanda gaiment la Pousse de soja.

Kanda le regarda avec suspicion évidente, yeux plissés et bouche entrouverte. Ça c'était la tête d'un Allen Walker qui avait fait une connerie. Clairement et simplement.

« Bien, » répondit-il pourtant avec neutralité sans pareille.

« On va en parler à table, hein, ça te dit d'aller manger un peu ? » lui sourit le maudit en attrapant son bras pour le serrer contre son torse, tel un enfant qui voulait se faire pardonner d'une bêtise qu'il avait commise.

Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et sourit largement afin de faire céder le glaçon qu'était Kanda à cet instant-là. Soupirant longuement, mais aussi honteusement intrigué par le comportement étrange du plus jeune, il finit par céder à sa requête et se dépêtra de sa poigne en dégageant les bras d'Allen.

« Ouais, allons-y, _Moyashi_ … » marmonna Kanda en tapotant lentement le haut du crâne du blandinet qui faisait pourtant presque sa taille, comme l'aurait fait un maître à son fidèle chien.

« Allen… _Allen_ ! » le corrigea-t-il en repoussant cette main qui le décoiffait plus qu'à la normale.

Mais les petits gestes de Kanda envers Allen étaient comme un cadeau de Dieu lui-même, et dévoilaient seulement au maudit les parcelles du cœur bon qu'avait finalement son amant. Et Allen l'aimait comme ça.

_-''-_

À vrai dire, Lavi était dans le même état qu'Allen, si ce n'était plus. Il avait peur que par sa propre faute –avoir obligé Allen à prier devant le buste- un enfant ne vienne crécher à la Congrégation, proclamant haut et fort être la descendance directe d'Allen et Kanda. Certes, un esprit cartésien irait de ce pas en rire et continuer son chemin sans y repenser, mais à ce jour, le rouquin commençait à douter de la propre logique de ce monde.

Il avait souhaité être accueilli par sa petite amie aux mains pleines de macarons, et voilà que l'exactitude de son vœu, aux paroles près, était réalisée dans les plus brefs délais. Il y avait de quoi en dérouter plusieurs.

Si bien que Lavi lui aussi restait sur le qui-vive quand il marchait dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, espérant ne pas tomber sur un enfant perdu avec la bouille d'Allen ou de Kanda. Déjà de un, leur relation à tous les deux seraient découvertes et de deux, un enfant n'avait clairement pas sa place ici en temps de guerre.

« S'il te plaît, petite Innocence, grand Lucterios, si vous m'entendez, » fit Lavi en joignant ses mains près de la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre. « Ne faites pas une connerie… Ou Allen et Kanda vont me tuer pour de bon ! »

_-''-_

La fin de la journée commençait à se faire ressentir. Allen était retourné dans la chambre de Kanda comme si c'était la sienne après s'être lavé les dents et en attendant son compagnon qui était parti voir Komui afin de lui rendre son rapport –très tardif, mais Kanda abhorrait ce genre de convention- le maudit s'était posté près de la fenêtre.

Il avait poussé la vitre afin de ressentir pleinement l'air frais d'été et observait en silence le ciel gorgé d'étoiles. Finalement en trois jours, rien ne semblait indiquer que son souhait s'était exaucé, contrairement à celui de Lavi, Allen pouvait donc être soulagé. Cependant, une légère amertume se faisait ressentir au plus profond de son cœur. Peut-être que finalement il aurait voulu de cet enfant…

Allen secoua vivement la tête à cette pensée ridicule et serra sa main droite contre la gauche où s'était installée une douce brûlure permanente. Il ne savait pas non plus d'où cette gêne provenait et pourtant son Innocence n'avait pas été endommagée durant la mission. C'était comme si elle était en constante activité ou bien perpétuellement sur ses gardes.

« Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe à ce point ? »

N'ayant pas entendu Kanda entrer dans la pièce, Allen sursauta et lâcha prestement sa main pour apercevoir derrière le siège du fauteuil dans lequel il était assis que le Japonais se tenait près du lit, bras croisés. Visiblement, il était dans l'attente ferme d'une réponse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta main ? » l'interrogea-t-il de nouveau en plissant les yeux.

« Hein ? »

« Tu as passé ta journée à la tripoter. »

Instinctivement, les doigts de l'Anglais vinrent frôler le crucifix incrusté sur le dos de sa main gauche mais d'un geste rapide Kanda s'approcha de lui et tira son poignet contenant l'Innocence sur le côté, et le fixa droit dans les yeux, fléchit en avant vers Allen enfoncé dans le fauteuil rouge. Allen eut des sueurs froides suite au regard infiniment sombre et profond dans lequel il fut capturé.

« Oh, tu es de plus en plus attentif, Kanda… » ne put s'empêcher de glisser Allen nerveusement.

Mauvaise idée, car la poigne de Kanda se fit plus douloureuse autour de son poignet.

« Je le suis toujours, et ne change pas de sujet. »

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'auparavant tu ne te souciais pas autant des petits détails. »

En effet, ceci était un autre indice important qui démontrait que leur relation avait changé, du bon côté de la chose. Être amants n'avait pas tout de suite adouci Kanda, loin de là, mais le temps passait et chacun savait connaître l'autre et laissait parler son cœur sans honte.

« Tu veux que mon poing se charge de te faire cracher le morceau ? » largua durement Kanda en lâchant abruptement son poignet.

Bien que certaines choses ne changeaient finalement pas, Allen sentait que leurs liens se raffermissaient de jour en jour. Et le fait que Kanda s'inquiète à son sujet enjouait secrètement le blandinet.

« J'ai juste était un peu blessé durant ma dernière mission, » mentit-il, ne souhaitant pas alerter Kanda pour si peu. « Ma main est encore un peu engourdie. »

Kanda ne fut pas convaincu par son sourire et cette phrase, mais la fatigue commençait à alourdir son corps et il n'avait pas franchement envie d'entamer une énième dispute avec le maudit qui semblait quant à lui bien forme. De ce fait il laissa échapper un faible « Tss » et partit en direction du lit pour ensuite retirer ses bottes, Allen le suivant du regard.

« Kanda… ? »

Mais le Japonais ne lui répondit pas, se laissant simplement tomber sur le lit après avoir défait la corde à cheveux qui retenaient ses mèches sombres en arrière.

« Kanda. »

« Quoi ? » marmonna le concerné, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller, visiblement dans l'optique de s'endormir dans cette position et cet accoutrement.

Allen quitta le fauteuil et se déchaussa lui aussi.

« Demain midi, Link reprend du service. Et tu pars dans trois jours pour une mission en Russie. On aura du mal à se revoir en intimité avant un petit moment… Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Hum… »

La voix plus lointaine du kendoka certifiait de son épuisement et il ne serait pas long à rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Allen savait sa mission longue et éreintante mais aussi infructueuse puisqu'aucune Innocence ne s'était trouvée dans la contrée qu'il avait fouillée, mais le maudit ne voulait pas laisser passer cette chance. Rares étaient les fois où ils partageaient le même lit tous les deux, par souci d'éthique vis-à-vis de la Congrégation et parce que quand Link était là, il suivait Allen jusqu'à dans sa chambre pour y dormir lui aussi.

« Allez, Kanda. Ne t'endors pas, » l'appela Allen en secouant le Japonais une fois qu'il fut assis sur le lit.

« Dégage… »

« Kandaaaa… ! Quand c'est toi qui demandes, j'accepte toujours ! »

« Parce que tu en as tout autant envie que moi, imbécile. »

Allen s'allongea contre le corps de son amant pour l'écraser du mieux qu'il puisse avec son poids et souffla sur sa nuque dégagée. Il entendit Kanda grogner contre le coussin mais ce dernier ne bougea pas et se replongea dans son silence.

« Et tu n'as pas envie, là ? » lui susurra Allen à l'oreille.

« Je suis fa-ti-gué, » riposta l'ainé en repoussant Allen d'un bras sans prendre la peine de quitter l'oreiller.

Se redressant en feignant l'irritation, Allen croisa les bras et arqua un sourcil à son adresse bien que le concerné ne puisse pas le voir.

« Tu me déçois, Kanda. Je te croyais plus compétitif que ça. »

Allen Walker connaissait parfaitement les mots qu'il fallait employer pour toucher Kanda là où ça faisait mal afin de le faire réagir, au grand dam de celui-ci. Et le maudit ne fut absolument pas surpris de sentir son dos rencontrer avec rudesse le matelas qui grinça sous leurs poids respectifs, Kanda juste au-dessus de lui.

« Si tu as besoin de béquille pour marcher demain, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi-même… » annonça le Japonais en maintenant Allen allongé, une main contre son torse, la seconde déjà agrippée à la ceinture du maudit.

« Oh, Kanda, tu es si _fatigué_ , ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses tenir plus d'un round, contrairement à moi, » le nargua Allen en haussant un sourcil, lueur moqueuse dans le creux de ses yeux.

Oui, il savait parfaitement comment titiller Kanda pour avoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Tss, tu vas voir si je peux pas tenir, Moyashi ! »

Allen fut donc incapable de dire plus d'inepties car les lèvres de Kanda s'écrasaient avec possessivité mordante contre les siennes, et une petite voix dans la tête du maudit cria « victoire ! » tandis que Tim partit avec exaspération dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas enregistrer ce genre d'ébats, ordre du maître.

* * *

 _Allen le petit coquin... Et Lavi qui stress dans son coin xD (et je fais des rimes de fifou !)  
Merci LaviYuu3397 (je vais finir par connaître ton pseudo par cœur !) pour les petits mots choisi pour un potentiel Prompt, je vais voir ce que je peux faire avec ça. Et t'inquiète, je ne suis pas prête de laisser tomber l'écriture sur ce couple :-D_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Une bien étrange maladie**_


	3. Une bien étrange maladie

_-''-_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Une bien étrange maladie**  
_-''-_

Howard Link fixait son protégé avec scepticisme, tasse de café fumant à la main, debout devant la table de la bibliothèque où tout un tas de documents y étaient entassés. Allen était assis face à cet amas de papiers, poing paresseusement plaqué contre sa joue, crayon à la main. Depuis une heure déjà, il lisait et signait chaque article que Link lui tendait, mais de façon très lente et lasse.

Ce n'était pas cela qui attirait le plus l'attention du Corbeau aujourd'hui. C'était plutôt le teint cadavérique de Destructeur du Temps ainsi que les cernes prononcés qui marquaient ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des lustres et qu'il allait d'une seconde à l'autre tomber de sommeil, front contre la table.

« Tu as encore passé une très mauvaise nuit ? » glissa Link après avoir bu une gorgée de son café d'un air solennel.

Allen leva un regard accablé vers Link et déposa le stylo sur le trente-sixième papier du Clergé qu'il lisait concernant des dépenses et recettes et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Tu as encore vomi, je t'ai entendu te lever, » reprit Link en déposant sa tasse contre la table, observant cette fois-ci son protégé droit dans les yeux.

« Ouais, ça casse le sommeil ça, » répondit le plus jeune en croisant ses bras contre la table pour y déposer son crâne. « Et j'ai encore mal à l'estomac. »

« Ça va faire _quatre_ jours, Walker. »

Tête dans ses bras, Allen bâilla à nouveau et ferma les yeux, souhaitant récupérer les heures de sommeil perdues depuis ces quatre derniers jours, mais Link qui venait de contourner la table se mit à le secouer.

« Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais faire le boulot à ta place ! » l'avertit-il d'une voix sans appel.

Allen rouspéta quelque chose et tourna la tête, bras cette fois-ci ballants le long de la chaise, joue pressée contre le meuble. Il allait mourir vidé de vie enfermé dans cette bibliothèque à lire et approuver tout un tas de documents inutiles, la moitié appartenant à Link lui-même.

« Mais j'ai si faim, Link… » se plaignit le plus jeune, les yeux fermés avec force, alors que son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. « Je ne peux même plus me concentrer ! »

« Tu as mangé i peine deux heures, » répliqua Link en levant les yeux au ciel. « Tu n'es pas croyable. En plus, si c'est pour tout vomir dans la minute qui suit, autant ne rien avaler du tout. »

« Ça ce n'est pas très gentil. »

« Plus sérieusement, à manger n'importe quoi, je crois que tu as contracté une jolie intoxication alimentaire. »

Sa main gauche toujours irritée par un mal inconnu vint se placer contre son ventre vide de toute nourriture et Allen poussa un long soupir. Il ne tiendrait pas toute la semaine comme ça. Que ce virus fiche rapidement le camp où il ne serait bientôt plus capable de se lever !

_-''-_

Allen sortit de la salle de bain commune, dos de la main contre ses lèvres pour essuyer sa peau de l'eau qui avait nettoyé la partie inférieure de son visage. Passant juste à ce moment-là devant la porte, Lavi se figea et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami.

« Tiens, Lavi, » remarqua Allen avec un faible signe de la main à son égard. « Tu es rentré. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as la grippe ? Un cancer ? » l'interrogea le rouquin visiblement inquiet.

La pâleur du maudit était vraiment préoccupante, si bien que ses cheveux étaient en parfait accord avec sa peau. Mais Allen se ressaisit et lui offrit un large sourire.

« Oh non, j'ai dû attraper un coup de froid ou une petite bactérie. »

« On dirait que tu as gerbé l'intégralité de ton corps, mon gars ! » répliqua pourtant le futur Bookman en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Il était maigre. Bien plus maigre qu'à son habitude.

« C'est à peu près ça. »

Allen s'adossa au mur pour contrebalancé son poids et garder le plus d'énergie possible afin de rester debout, et expliqua à Lavi que depuis cinq jours il avait d'énormes nausées et que son ventre était douloureux. Ainsi, Lavi hocha lentement la tête, index contre son menton, diagnostiquant à Allen une gastroentérite très bien installée.

C'était tristement ridicule pour un Exorciste de l'envergure d'Allen.

« La petite bactérie va passer, Allen. D'ici trois jours tu iras pour le mieux ! » lui assura le rouquin plus apaisé en frappant vivement l'épaule de son comparse.

_-''-_

 _Trois jours… Trois jours… ?_

« Alors pourquoi ça continue après deux semaines ?! »

Allen sentit à nouveau un renvoi et pencha sa tête vers le sceau en fer qu'il avait dans ses bras, là assit en tailleur sur le lit de la chambre de Kanda, aussi pâle qu'un mort. Et à vrai dire, ça commençait à gravement l'inquiéter.

Si bien qu'aujourd'hui, Howard Link ne put supporter davantage cette situation et ouvrit violemment la porte de la chambre, faisant sursauter Allen qui déglutit avec dégoût, relevant la tête vers son protecteur.

« Quand tu n'es pas dans ta chambre, tu es dans celle de Kanda… Fait attention, les rumeurs vont finir par croitre, » lui conseilla le blond en refermant tout aussi vivement la porte derrière lui.

Il paraissait en colère mais Allen ignora cette intrusion et soutint son regard.

« J'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça en ce mom-… »

Mais la bile qui remonta le long de sa gorge le coupa et il se pencha encore une fois en avant pour vomir tripes et boyaux. Ses doigts devenaient encore plus blancs tant ils serraient fort le sceau contre lui et Link resta silencieux à observer encore une fois ce spectacle. Ceci durait depuis trop longtemps, et ce qu'avait Allen pouvait être grave s'il n'était pas traité rapidement.

« Nous allons à l'infirmerie, cette fois-ci tu ne pourras pas en échapper, » ordonna Link en s'approchant ensuite de lui pour retirer le récipient en fer et lui tendre une main.

Allen était si mal que cette fois-ci il ne refusa pas cette invitation chez l'infirmière en chef et d'une main tremblante, accepta celle de son protecteur qui l'aida à se lever du lit. Allen était étonnamment maigre, le Corbeau pouvait le sentir rien qu'au toucher de la main du plus jeune et à la faible force qu'il avait dû relâcher pour le redresser. Pourtant, le maudit mangeait deux fois plus mais ses nausées incessantes faisaient pencher la balance dans l'autre sens.

_-''-_

L'infirmière en chef vérifia l'état d'Allen et fut scandalisée de voir que ce dernier avait perdu plus de cinq kilos en deux petites semaines. Après avoir sermonné Allen mais aussi Link de n'être pas venus plus tôt, la femme d'âge moyen examina plus précisément le corps du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs. D'extérieur, si on omettait sa pâleur et sa maigreur, rien ne pouvait être observé de plus, les symptômes d'Allen –étant vomissement, douleur à l'estomac, grande faim- pouvaient tout autant être liés entre eux que pas du tout. Le plus étrange était la durée durant laquelle la maladie d'Allen se propageait dans le temps.

« Maintenant, je pousserai plus mes recherches vers ton Innocence, » affirma-t-elle alors qu'Allen était assis sur le lit blanc, torse nu, et qu'elle passait ses doigts contre la peau rouge de son bras gauche pour vérifier l'absence d'œdème. « As-tu le bras endolori ? »

Allen fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas imaginé que l'Innocence elle-même puisse être source même de son état maladif.

« Non, en fait, je sens plutôt comme une petite brûlure au niveau de la croix depuis un petit moment déjà, » avoua finalement Allen.

L'infirmière lui lança un regard lourd et foudroyant puis se mit de nouveau à le réprimander quant à son inconscience vis-à-vis de sa santé. L'aura terrifiante qui émanait de celle-ci effraya le pauvre Allen qui hocha vivement la tête, lui assurant qu'il allait aller voir Komui.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Allen, Link et l'infirmière en chef –qui n'avait pas confiance en Allen- se trouvèrent devant la porte du bureau du grand intendant, le maudit tête rentrée dans les épaules. Savoir son Innocence être potentiellement charcutée par Komui Lee n'était pas une pensée très agréable. Mais bon, si c'était un moyen de le soigner, il était prêt à céder.

Mais la chance sembla être contre lui, car lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans le bureau en pagaille du Chinois, ce dernier n'était finalement pas seul. Malcolm C. Luberier était debout près du bureau, lunettes sur le nez, documents papiers entre les mains et sembla s'intéresser directement au blandinet qui s'introduisit ici.

Y'avait pas à dire, Luberier s'immisçait de plus en plus dans les affaires de la Congrégation, et surtout aux côtés de Komui, comme si l'inquisiteur qu'il était avait des doutes quant à ses décisions.

« Eh bien, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Komui en tirant sa chaise en arrière pour se lever et observer le trio entrant.

Allen lança un bref regard à l'homme qu'il appréhendait le plus au monde mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir quitter la pièce. Évidemment, s'il s'agissait d'Allen Walker, il se devait d'être au courant en premier lieu.

« Allen, tu vas bien ? » s'enquit ensuite le Chinois en fronçant les sourcils, remarquant l'état maladif du pauvre Allen.

« Justement… » commença l'infirmière.

Elle débuta donc un récit précis aux termes intelligibles pour que tous puissent comprendre les symptômes et la synthèse qu'elle avait faite. Allen garda les yeux rivés vers ses pieds, n'aimant pas le regard de Luberier sur lui si bien que Link le comprit et se plaça entre lui et son supérieur afin de briser ce contact visuel.

 _Merci, Link._

« Tu me dis que ton Innocence brûle ta peau et que tu n'es jamais allé me voir ? En deux semaines tu n'as pas eu la petite idée de venir faire examiner ton Innocence… ? » résuma Komui en se frottant la tempe du bout de son index. « On peut savoir pourquoi tu voulais me cacher cela ? »

« Allez savoir pourquoi… » ricana ironiquement le maudit en haussant les épaules.

Sérieusement, qui avait pour souhait de se faire morceler l'Innocence plus pour le plaisir de Komui qu'autre chose ? Mais Luberier ne laissa à personne le temps de souffler et s'approcha de l'Exorciste.

« Walker, est-ce un coup du Noé ? »

Décidément, Luberier n'avait que ce mot à la bouche. _Neah, Noé, Quatorzième._ C'était à penser qu'il préférait accueillir leur ennemi commun plutôt que l'Exorciste qu'était Allen.

« Non, croyez-moi, il ne se manifeste pas comme ça, » dit-il sombrement en fixant le chef du Central droit dans les yeux.

La tension fut de nouveau palpable et Link ne sut que faire pour médiatiser tout ça. Komui crut donc bon d'intervenir et intercepta le bras droit du jeunot de la pièce.

« Allllllllez, viens mon petit Allen ! Tu es tout pâle, et avant que tu ne salisses mon beau tapis de tes joyeuses nausées, on va aller examiner tout ça ! »

L'interruption de cette altercation fut un soulagement pour Allen qui finalement se laissa trainer jusqu'au nouveau laboratoire de Komui appartenant au quartier général numéro 2. Komui se vêtit de son uniforme de scientifique et de son casque de chantier pour ensuite s'approcher de la table lumineuse, là où Allen avait déposé son bras.

« Vous pensez que ça a véritablement un lien avec mon Innocence ? » demanda finalement Allen alors que Komui anesthésiait l'arme anti-akuma.

« Probablement. Tu n'es jamais tombé malade avant cela. Et aujourd'hui, ton Innocence semble jouer un rôle dans ce mal-être. »

Hochant la tête, Allen tourna la tête pour observer la fenêtre, là où des gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber. L'orage approchait suite aux grosses chaleurs qui avaient asséché tout le pays et la tempête allait rafraichir tout ça.

Cependant, Komui remarqua que même au repos, l'Innocence était constamment en marche et qu'un petit flux d'énergie provenant de sa main gauche traversait tout son corps. Mais pour quelle raison ? Mystère. Il demanda à Allen plusieurs petits exercices et après une heure de doutes et de questions, il trouva bon d'aller voir Hevlaska qui aurait une meilleure interprétation que lui.

Elle en vint à la même conclusion. Une partie du pouvoir de l'Innocence se propageait constamment dans son corps mais à des positions bien précises qu'un décryptage pointilleux pourrait aiguiller.

« Je garde ton empreinte corporelle pour l'analyser, Allen Walker, » lui fit doucement Hevlaska en déposant l'Exorciste sur le carrelage en damier.

Allen acquiesça, de plus en plus intrigué par cet état. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son Innocence de mouvait d'elle-même, la preuve en Chine quand Tyki Mikk l'avait « assassiné ».

Une fois devant la porte du couloir, Komui sut qu'il fallait rassurer Allen et lui sourit avec la douceur d'un père.

« Allen, ne t'en fait pas, d'ici demain nous aurons surement trouvé quelque chose. Tout finira par s'arranger. »

« Je l'espère. Merci Komui, » lui répondit le blandinet en lui souriant faiblement.

Sa main gauche vint inconsciemment rencontrer son ventre douloureux.

Mais aucun des deux ne savait l'ampleur des dégâts. Personne ne savait encore qu'à cause de paroles stupides devant une statue gauloise, l'avenir d'Allen Walker allait être bouleversé pour toujours.

_-''-_

Au bout de la table du salon, Johnny et Timothy jouaient aux échecs, l'un en face de l'autre, et Allen placé entre les deux participants fixait le plateau de jeu d'un air absent, menton contre ses bras croisés. Ses deux amis s'inquiétaient eux aussi de l'état de fatigue extrême du blandinet mais Allen leur avait assuré que tout allait finir par s'arranger toutefois en réalité, au fond de lui, il angoissait. Si Komui avait raison, aujourd'hui il allait enfin savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Il avait été suspendu de mission jusqu'au diagnostic final et Johnny avait proposé à son ami de faire une petite pause dans la paperasse pour se détendre un peu, ce qu'Allen avait accepté même si ses yeux se fermaient de temps à autre. Il était réveillé brusquement à chaque fois que Timothy criait de désespoir ou le secouait pour avoir de l'aide dans le jeu, ce qui faisait rire le scientifique à chaque fois.

Néanmoins, la petite tranquillité de ce jour d'été pluvieux fut rapidement brisée par la venue d'hommes importants dans le salon privé des Exorcistes, ce qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Quand Malcolm C. Luberier, deux Corbeaux et Komui pénétrèrent dans le salon, Johnny se figea – ayant toujours été effrayé par cet homme qui lui avait fait frôler la peine de mort après son retour d'Angleterre- et garda son pion coincé entre son pouce et son index, levé juste au-dessus de la case qu'il venait de quitter. Allen se redressa et Link anciennement assis sur le fauteuil à lire un livre quelconque près de la cheminée éteinte, se leva aussitôt pour saluer avec respect son supérieur.

« Hearst, Gill, sortez. »

L'intonation froide du chef du Central se répercuta longuement entre les murs et fit trembler Allen pour une raison inconnue. Johnny et Timothy lancèrent un regard intrigué à Allen qui garda pourtant ses yeux rivés vers l'inspecteur impassible et droit comme un « i ». Komui derrière lui semblait agité et tenait dans ses mains une pochette marron contenant très certainement des documents importants. Le verdict avait donc sonné ?

« J'ai dit, _sortez_ , » répéta Luberier en montrant du bout de l'index la porte ouverte derrière lui.

Timothy tressauta et quitta prestement la pièce sur ses rollers silencieux.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'me casse, » grommela Timothy en passant près de l'inspecteur, n'osant pourtant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Johnny fut plus lent à obéir à l'ordre, passa derrière Allen et tapota doucement l'épaule du plus jeune en signe de réconfort pour ensuite lui aussi prendre congé d'eux, la peur au ventre. Que voulait encore Luberier à Allen. Link de son côté était tout aussi méfiant, sentant une tension extrêmement palpable planer tout autour d'eux.

La porte se referma bruyamment derrière eux et deux Corbeaux se pointèrent près de celle-ci afin qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne vienne discerner la conversation.

« Walker, levez-vous, » ordonna Luberier.

Le cœur d'Allen se mit à battre de plus en plus vite et il tira la chaise en arrière pour se tenir debout face aux deux hommes, puis lança un regard déboussolé vers le grand intendant. Mais ce dernier ne fut en mesure que de lui offrir un regard compatissant mais aussi fuyant. Allen se raidit.

Une partie de son gilet noir tombait sur son bras trop maigre mais il ne prit pas la peine d'arranger ses vêtements face au chef du Central tant il appréhendait la suite. Que se passait-il ? Allait-il mourir ? Était-il infecté par un akuma ? Neah était-il de retour ?

« Allen Walker, vous allez jurer de dire toute la vérité, ou sinon les conséquences pourront être graves, » annonça Luberier en faisant signe à Komui de s'avancer.

Link s'avança vers eux, délaissant son livre qu'il laissa sur la table basse et chercha une explication dans les yeux de son supérieur mais celui-ci ne daigna pas le regarder et resta concentré sur la pièce maîtresse de cette histoire. Komui quant à lui se dirigea vers la table du salon, y déposa la pochette qu'il ouvrit sur une dizaine de feuilles souillées de diagrammes et calculs étranges, puis fit glisser une feuille devant Allen.

« En vert, c'est le chemin que parcourt ton Innocence dans tout ton corps, » dit-il en tapotant du bout de son index le dessin en coupe d'un corps humain coloré de noir où seul un flux émeraude traversait le schéma, partant de la main gauche pour remonter à son épaule, passer près de son cœur, du poumon pour enfin se perdre dans l'estomac. « Même quand tu es au repos, ton corps est parcouru de ce pouvoir. »

Allen resta tétanisé, scrutant le dessin d'un corps humain traversé par le petit filet vert. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, il n'y comprenait rien.

« Voici maintenant ce que fait _normalement_ ton Innocence quand tu actives ton arme anti-akuma, » reprit-il en lui montrant une seconde image.

C'est fois-ci, le flux partait encore une fois de la main gauche, remontait à l'épaule et redescendait jusqu'à la même paume, tel un circuit fermé. Ainsi donc, pourquoi à ce moment même son Innocence prenait un tout autre chemin alors qu'en plus, elle devait être désactivée ?

« Je-… Je ne comprends pas… » finit par dire Allen suite au silence qui venait de l'entourer.

Ses pupilles tremblaient et il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la toute première feuille. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi son Innocence agissait-elle ainsi ?

« Walker, jurez de dire la vérité, » reprit abruptement le chef du Central.

Il y avait décidément un problème. Un gros problème. Link pouvait le sentir à des kilomètres de là, et il sut à cet instant-là qu'Allen venait de tomber dans de très grosses complications. Les yeux perfides et perçants de Luberier firent déglutir Allen qui hocha fébrilement la tête.

« Je jure de ne dire rien que la vérité, » dit-il en serrant les poings, attendant le verdict final avec angoisse.

Et la première question de Malcolm C. Luberier ne se fit pas attendre, et tonna dans toute la pièce.

« Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles avec un autre homme ? »

Le cœur d'Allen fut pris d'un sursaut d'horreur et il écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles. Inconsciemment, il recula d'un pas, comme si son esprit était entièrement fouillé par les yeux malsains de cet homme. Pourquoi ce genre de question maintenant ? Comment avait-il découvert pour lui et Kanda ?

Bouche entrouverte, expression perdue tiraillant son visage, Allen lança un bref regard vers Link qui paraissait tout aussi dérouté que lui.

Bon sang, si le Central l'apprenait, ils auront de très gros ennuis. Mais à en juger par l'expression de Komui et Luberier, ils étaient déjà au courant de quelque chose.

« Répondez ! »

La dure voix le fit redescendre sur terre et Allen tressaillit. Ses jambes soutenaient difficilement son corps debout et la nausée le reprit, mais il s'obligea à respirer convenablement. Il avait juré de dire la vérité et comprit qu'il était pris au piège. Car d'une façon ou d'une autre, Luberier était au courant et il ne faisait que de le tester.

« Oui, » avoua-t-il avec résignation.

Link se retourna aussitôt vers Allen, sous le choc. Avait-il conscience à ce dans quoi il s'embarquait en révélant ce genre de propos ? Luberier plissa encore plus les yeux et Komui détourna le regard, fixant d'un air absent les documents sur la table.

« Mais je croyais que vous étiez ici pour m'expliquer ce qui clochait avec mon Innocence, » reprit Allen plus fermement en fronçant les sourcils, masquant sa frayeur. « Pas pour vous immiscer dans ma vie personnelle. »

« Justement, tout est lié, Walker. »

Luberier s'empara vivement de la première feuille qu'avait sortie Komui, où était dessiné l'étrange chemin du pouvoir jusqu'à son ventre et tapota vivement son index contre celle-ci pour appuyer ses dires.

« Pour une raison inconnue, votre Innocence a concentré en permanence une quantité d'énergie importante dans l'abdomen depuis près de trois semaines, » dit-il durement, comme s'il sermonnait un enfant. « Et suite à vos échanges charnels avec un autre homme, cet amas d'énergie ventrale a permis à votre organisme de porter quelque chose normalement impossible pour une personne masculine ! »

La respiration d'Allen fut plus erratique, plus difficile. Il recula d'un pas et l'arrière de ses genoux percuta le rebord de la chaise.

« Votre Innocence joue le rôle de réceptacle ! » s'exclama Luberier en plaquant brutalement la feuille de données contre la table, main pressée avec force contre celle-ci.

Allen chercha de l'aide dans le regard de Komui, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ainsi le grand intendant cru bon d'éclaircir les pensées du maudit d'une manière douce et posée.

« Allen, tu attends un enfant, » lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme.

Cette fois-ci, ses jambes lâchèrent et il se laissa tomber contre la chaise sur laquelle il avait été précédemment assis.

* * *

 _J'ai bouclé ce chapitre rapidement aujourd'hui (étant malade, je ne peux pas vraiment sortir snif) et puis, je pars demain dans l'après-midi, pour les fêtes, ainsi donc, je vous offre le chapitre 3 !_

 _Bonne fêtes à tous et à toutes, merci pour votre soutien et à très vite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis quand à cette fic ;) KISS_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Les menaces du Quatorzième**_


	4. Les menaces du Quatorzième

_-''-_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Les menaces du Quatorzième**  
_-''-_

 _« Allen, tu attends un enfant, » lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme._

 _Cette fois-ci, ses jambes lâchèrent et il se laissa tomber contre la chaise sur laquelle il avait été précédemment assis._

« Ton mal de ventre est essentiellement dû à cette présence étrangère que ton corps ne peut normalement pas accepter, » continua Komui avec professionnalisme. « Mais ton Innocence te permet de le garder sans danger. La fatigue et les nausées sont les symptômes normaux durant une grossesse. »

Une _grossesse_. Suite à ce terme, Allen plaqua une main contre sa bouche, ayant soudain mal au cœur. Impossible. Tout bonnement _impossible_. Malgré toutes les explications que pouvait lui fournir le frère de Lenalee, il ne _voulait_ pas y croire.

Link resta comme deux ronds de flancs, n'ayant jamais imaginé cette alternative, même dans les pires des cas. Il avait pensé à une intoxication alimentaire prononcée ou bien à une bactérie collante, mais jamais il n'aurait évoqué ce genre de chose.

« Qui ? Qui est l'autre homme ! » s'exclama Luberier en s'approchant de lui.

Mais Allen n'écoutait pas, faisant glisser sa main contre son visage tout entier, penché en avant. Il ne comprenait pas, il avait couché de nombreuses fois avec Kanda, depuis plus d'un an déjà, et jamais ce genre de chose ne s'était produit. Alors pourquoi maintenant ?

À moins que… _Non !_

« Walker ! »

Ça ne faisait aucun doute. Toute cette histoire était liée à la fameuse mission où lui et Lavi avaient fait deux vœux distincts. Il avait souhaité sous le ton de la plaisanterie vouloir des enfants, cependant l'Innocence avait dû ressentir la réelle envie du maudit d'en avoir. Alors qu'Allen pensait tomber nez à nez avec un enfant leur appartenant à Kanda et à lui, il avait été contraint à une solution bien plus radicale.

Dieu lui avait permis de procréer.

« Est-ce ce jeunot de Bookman ? » continua Luberier proche d'Allen.

Allen secoua faiblement la tête, prenant petit à petit conscience de la proximité dangereuse du chef du Central près de lui.

« QUI ? » s'écria-t-il en le secouant par l'épaule.

« Monsieur l'inspecteur, » l'appela Komui en fronçant les sourcils afin de le rappeler à l'ordre.

Il lâcha brusquement le maudit qui détourna aussitôt les yeux, n'ayant pas pour objectif de vendre Kanda.

« Je veux savoir ! »

« C'est un traqueur, » mentit Allen en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure.

« Son nom ! »

Le poing de Luberier s'encastra avec force contre la table, faisant trembler le plateau d'échecs et provoquant à certaines pièces de tomber la tête la première, tel que le roi lui-même ainsi que le fou. Allen sursauta et ferma les yeux, serra les poings et baissa la tête.

« Vous avez juré de dire la vérité, Walker ! »

Komui et Link savaient pertinemment de qui il s'agissait, ce n'était pas bien difficile à deviner si ce n'était pas Lavi. Et puis, le blond faisait partie contre son gré de la confidence et connaissait l'exactitude de la relation qui unissait le Japonais et Allen Walker. Si Allen ne le disait pas, les deux hommes allaient le faire à sa place pour lui empêcher une plus lourde sentence. Néanmoins, Allen finit par capituler, sachant que Luberier allait finir par en prendre connaissance d'une façon ou d'une autre et il ne voulait pas que Kanda l'apprenne par le biais de cet homme.

« C'est Kanda. »

Pendant un instant, Link vit une lueur de surprise traverser les yeux de son supérieur. En effet, savoir qu'Allen Walker et que l'Exorciste de seconde génération, Yû Kanda lui-même, entretenaient une relation de ce type était une réelle surprise. Visiblement, l'histoire d'Alma Karma les avait rapprochés de manière significative.

« _Bien_ , puisque Dieu a permis à votre Innocence la procréation de cet enfant, nous ne vous jugerons pas tout de suite, » reprit lourdement Luberier en observant de haut le plus jeune.

Allen resta à fixer le sol, similaire à un enfant en faute.

Puis, Luberier ne perdit pas de temps et quitta la pièce, ayant des choses importantes à faire remonter au Clergé vis-à-vis de cette histoire. Allen de son côté passa une main tremblante contre son ventre qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration discontinue.

« Allen, Allen… Regarde-moi, » lui intima Komui en prenant une chaise qu'il tira vers Allen pour s'asseoir près de lui.

Le concerné leva un regard craintif vers le grand intendant et Komui lui offrit un léger sourire tout en frottant doucement son dos.

« Tout va bien se passer. On va s'occuper de toi maintenant que nous savons ce que tu as. »

« Non, tout ne va pas bien se passer. Je ne peux pas avoir un _enfant_ … Pas maintenant ! » s'exclama Allen comme soudainement réveillé.

Pas durant la guerre. Pas étant un Exorciste qui prend très chère au front. Pas alors que Kanda n'est au courant de rien. Et puis, il était un _homme_ ! Ce n'était pas dans la normalité des choses !

« Allen, en temps de guerre, un enfant peut être signe d'espoir… » lui glissa doucement Komui.

Allen sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux et il avala difficilement sa salive. Il était donc porteur d'espoir, finalement ? Lui ? Le garçon maudit ? L'Exorciste qui épaulait les restes d'un Noé ?

_-''-_

 _Retour au présent_

« Je ne sais vraiment pas comment lui avouer… »

Quand Kanda rentrerait de mission, Allen ne saurait comment aborder le sujet, et cette question le turlupinait depuis trois jours. Mais ne pouvant écouter les conseils de Link puisque la nausée le reprit, il quitta sa chambre prestement pour regagner la salle de bain commune.

À cette heure tardive, il n'y avait heureusement personne, et comme à son habitude, il vomit au-dessus des premières toilettes tandis que Timcanpy tirait du mieux qu'il pouvait les mèches de cheveux blancs d'Allen en arrière pour ne pas qu'il soit gêné.

Mais pourtant maintenant, il savait d'où provenaient ses nausées, et s'en était encore plus déroutant. Il était un symbiotique en plus, donc mangeait encore plus et son estomac ne pouvait clairement pas contenir tout ça suite à la présence de cette minuscule petite chose au fond de lui qui déréglait tout son organisme.

« Comme une femme… » se lamenta Allen en penchant la tête sur le côté avec désespoir, là assis à même le sol devant la cuvette des toilettes.

Déjà qu'il haïssait qu'on le prenne pour une fille, là il y avait de quoi en rire. Mais garder ce secret pour lui tout en attendant l'arrivée de Kanda était presque douloureux. Et comme par heureux miracle, une personne pénétra dans la salle de bain et s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui avec incrédulité.

« Allen, bon sang, ça continue… ? »

La voix de Lavi revigora illico le maudit qui se redressa rapidement avec nervosité que le rouquin ne rata pas.

« Oui, mais ça va, c'est _normal_ , » lui avoua le blandinet en se grattant le crâne nerveusement.

Devait-il lui avouer ? À lui ? À Lavi ?

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » l'interrogea Lavi en croisant les bras.

Malgré son air joueur et ses taquineries, Allen avait depuis un moment pleinement confiance en lui. Et puis, il gardait depuis longtemps le secret d'Allen et Kanda, bien qu'il ait tout de même osé le raconter à Lenalee, –avant Allen qui souhaitait lui déclarer proprement- Marie et même Timothy.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir, hein ? » reprit le rouquin en détaillant le pauvre état d'Allen qui durait depuis deux semaines.

« Non, non… Enfin, peut-être mourir de honte, je ne sais pas vraiment. »

Lavi haussa un sourcil, de plus en plus intrigué et Allen prit la décision de tout lui avouer. Après tout, c'était en partie de sa faute ! S'il n'avait pas obligé Allen à prier devant la statue, jamais il n'aurait eu un enfant dans le ventre à cet instant même !

« Luberier et Komui ont compris ce qui m'arrivait… » avoua enfin Allen en esquivant la pupille verte de son ami.

Quand Luberier était dans le tas, ça n'annonçait rien de bon, Lavi le savait pertinemment. Ainsi il laissa son ami continuer, pressentant que désormais il avait besoin de temps, et pas de blagues.

« Ils ont remarqué que mon Innocence même désactivée, agissait dans mon ventre… » dit-il en passant instinctivement le bout de ses doigts contre son abdomen barbouillé. « Elle jouait un rôle de réceptacle et puis, je me suis mis à vomir tous les jours. »

Cette fois-ci il croisa le regard de Lavi, et espéra avoir été assez explicite car il n'avait pas vraiment envie de la dire tout haut. En réalité, il ne l'avait toujours pas proclamé à haute voix et ses paroles semblaient rester coincées dans le plus profond de sa gorge. Cependant le futur Bookman sembla toujours égaré et Allen crut bon d'ajouter quelque chose.

« Des nausées souvent _matinales_ , Lavi. »

« Ouais, et… ? »

« Et j'ai commencé à être dans cet état après le retour de Kanda d'Algérie… »

Allen se demandait parfois d'où Lavi pouvait être si intelligent si parfois il ne savait même pas lire entre les grosses lignes. Le rouquin fronça soudain les sourcils et se mit à rire nerveusement, se grattant la joue du bout de son index.

« Allen, entre tes jambes montre ton appartenance à la masculinité. Kanda a bien dû le remarquer, lui, » dit-il sous le ton de la plaisanterie. « Oui, tu es un homme, mon gars. Maintenant tu peux continuer ton récit, Allen »

« Eh bien sache qu'à cause de nos vœux stupides, on ne peut plus faire confiance aux lois de la physique, Lavi ! »

Les joues du plus jeune s'empourprèrent et il détourna prestement les yeux, conscient que maintenant Lavi était certain de comprendre. En effet, le rouquin cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et fit le lien avec leur mission en France qui datait de trois semaines, puis ses yeux s'arrondirent d'ébahissement.

« Allen, tu es en-… »

« Ne le dis pas ! » le coupa vivement Allen en plaçant son index contre ses lèvres, comme si le mot qu'allait dire le futur Bookman était tabou.

« C'est une plaisanterie, hein ? »

« Malheureusement non. »

Tout aussi incrédule qu'Allen la fois où il avait appris pour l'enfant qui germait en lui, Lavi ouvrit grand la bouche, sous le choc. Et le blandinet n'avait pas envie de rigoler, ça se sentait. Ainsi donc, voici le réel diagnostique.

« Ton vœu à toi aussi a été exaucé… » finit par articuler Lavi alors que ses yeux glissaient vers le ventre toujours plat de son ami.

« Le Central tout entier va savoir pour nous ! » s'exclama Allen en ignorant la déroute totale de son ami. « On va avoir de gros problèmes ! Je suis à peine majeur et nous sommes deux hommes ! »

Lavi comprit qu'il était temps de rassurer le maudit et fit fi de sa surprise démente puis reprit constance.

« Allen, respire. Le Central veut bien que tu le gardes, n'est-ce pas… ? » lui demanda-t-il en plaçant une main contre son épaule tremblante.

« Oui je suppose… Car ils disent que c'est la décision de Dieu. »

« Alors je pense que pour le moment, tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles. »

Ce n'était pas faux, mais qui sait ce qu'allait faire le Central après la naissance de cet enfant ? Mais ce n'était pas le bon jour pour parler de cela à l'Anglais encore chamboulé par la nouvelle bien que Lavi avait une petite idée sur la question. Ses amis seraient surement jugés pour leurs actes et l'enfant arraché de leurs bras. Lavi allait donc enquêter de son côté.

_-''-_

La décision de Dieu. La décision de Dieu…

Dieu avait-il offert à Allen l'opportunité de porter un enfant pour une raison précise ? Où avait-il simplement remercié Allen pour son travail au sein de l'Église en répondait à son souhait ? À vrai dire, Allen ne le savait pas vraiment, ni même le Central. Mais une chose était sûre, Dieu y était pour quelque chose, sans quoi l'Innocence trouvée en France n'aurait pas réagi. C'est ainsi qu'Allen ne fut pas immédiatement jugé pour sa relation avec un autre homme, appartenant qui plus est au Clergé, mais Luberier le surveillait maintenant de prêt.

Link avait beau être gentil avec Allen depuis le temps, le maudit avait réellement besoin d'être seul, surtout aujourd'hui. Car ce soir, Kanda rentrait et Luberier lui avait donné un ultimatum. S'il ne lui avouait pas tout durant cette soirée-là, le Central s'en chargerait au petit matin.

De plus, Luberier et le Pape lui-même attendaient le retour de l'Exorciste de seconde génération pour les convoquer tous les deux et discuter de cette histoire. Ceci était un second poids d'angoisse pour l'Anglais qui réussit à filer entre les pattes de son protecteur pour se réfugier dans le seul endroit où il savait qu'il pouvait rester seul sans être dérangé.

La salle du 14ème Noé, là où parfois il chantait les paroles de cette chanson inconnue qui pourtant le raccrochait à Mana Walker. Chanson qui l'apaisait à chaque fois. Mais aujourd'hui, Allen resta assis sur le banc en velours, mains contre ses genoux, jambes semi-écartées, tête baissée, face au piano silencieux. Timcanpy s'était comme à son habitude posé sur le support à partition et observait son maître.

Allen ne toucha pas à l'instrument et demeura dans le silence le plus profond au milieu de cette pièce blanche où n'était discernable que le son de sa propre respiration torturée. Son inquiétude était palpable et cette présence dans son ventre l'apeurait.

« Ça m'effraie, Tim' » avoua tout haut Allen en levant les yeux vers le golem doré qui demeura immobile à écouter les dires précieux de son maître. « J'ai peur de cette chose au fond de moi, mais mon cœur ressent tout ça si différemment… »

Sa main tremblante vint toucher son torse, tout proche de son organe vital battant.

« Mon cœur ressent tout cet espoir, Tim', » reprit Allen en fermant les yeux alors qu'un faible sourire vint enfin naître sur ses lèvres. « Maintenant, je suis comme effrayé de le perdre. »

Soudain, un ricanement tonitruant vint glacer toute la pièce. Tim s'envola et Allen se retourna vivement vers la grande vitre carrelée qui s'étendait sur le mur juste derrière lui, réfléchissant son propre reflet mais aussi cette fameuse ombre noire.

« _A-… Allen… Allen Walker…_ »

Écarquillant les yeux d'horreur, Allen quitta le fauteuil et scruta l'ombre du Noé qui l'observait de ses yeux ronds et blancs tandis qu'il tendait une main foncée vers lui. Un frisson vint parcourir l'échine du maudit qui eut l'impression que cette paume sortait du miroir pour l'atteindre.

« _Ce… Ce bébé… Walker…_ »

Après le scellement de Neah D. Campbell en Angleterre, ce dernier ne s'était remontré qu'à travers les surfaces réfléchissantes, telle une ombre quelconque au large sourire malsain sans jamais lui parler. Comme à son retour de l'Arche il y a longtemps de cela. Mais derrière ce sourire, lorsqu'Allen croisait son regard quand il se brossait les dents ou quand il scrutait fixement une fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées, il savait que le Noé était en colère d'avoir été refourgué au second plan.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne reprenne du poil de la bête, Link le lui avait dit, mais le fait que maintenant l'ombre effrayante du Noé lui _parlait_ était une preuve suffisante. Neah se réveillait petit à petit.

« _Je… Je vais le… Tuer…_ »

Allen tressaillit et recula d'un pas contre le piano à queue, pressant son avant-bras gauche contre son bas-ventre comme pour protéger ce tout petit être de la présence ténébreuse du Noé.

« _J'utiliserais… Tes mains… Mains…_ »

Tétanisé, il l'observa avec effroi. Son golem essaya de réveiller Allen en attrapant ses mèches de cheveux blancs à l'aide de ses petites mains, mais rien à faire. Cette silhouette l'hypnotisait de ses mots et de ses yeux vides et blancs.

« _Et je… Le tuerais… ou la tuerais…_ »

D'un seul coup, la semelle de ses mocassins en tissu dérapa sur le sol dallé et Allen se précipita vers la porte close et blanche pour la pousser et fuir cette pièce. Il referma violemment le battant derrière lui pour ainsi se trouver au milieu de l'Arche aux allures des villes du sud des pays d'Europe et se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol parfaitement propre.

Une fois à quatre pattes, il plaqua une main non gantée contre sa bouche, soudain prit d'un haut-le-cœur. Il voulait vomir. Une peur incalculable venait de prendre ses tripes. Ce Noé pouvait prendre possession de son corps encore une fois quand il en aurait l'occasion et éliminerait cette chose qui grossissait en lui.

Ce trop-plein d'émotions lui monta à la tête et Allen abattit son poing anciennement placé contre ses lèvres sur le sol et tel un mendiant quémandant de l'eau pour sa vie, il se pencha encore plus en avant et de chaudes larmes vinrent rouler le long de ses joues pour tâcher le parterre en damier.

Seuls ses sanglots se firent entendre dans les rues de cette ville figée dans le temps.

_-''-_

Pas d'Innocence, seulement une longue extermination d'akuma aux côtés de Noise Marie. Ça n'avait pas été de tout repos mais ceci compensait l'absence d'Innocence et Kanda aurait été honteux de dire que finalement, il était heureux de pouvoir rentrer au quartier général et se reposer un peu de tout ça. Et puis c'était que la petite Pousse de soja commençait à lui manquer après deux semaines à l'autre bout du monde sans avoir eu l'occasion de communiquer.

Il commençait à s'attacher bien trop fort à Allen et cela, de jour en jour, mais Kanda avait arrêté de lutter, sachant que sa vie était comptée et il n'avait plus de place pour les regrets. Alma lui avait très bien fait comprendre ça avant de s'éteindre une toute dernière fois à Matera.

Mais à vrai dire il ne fut en rien soulagé de voir qu'Allen Walker l'attendait dans le hall pour l'accueillir suite à la fin de sa mission. Non, loin de là. Son amant était livide et même _amaigri_. Des cernes creusés marquaient son visage et il avait les bras partiellement croisés devant son ventre comme s'il avait froid.

« Salut, » lui sourit faiblement Allen en se redressant de la colonne contre laquelle il était anciennement adossé pour s'approcher de lui.

Marie était directement parti faire son rapport, ainsi, il fut seul face à Kanda qui le détailla de la tête aux pieds, troublé par cet état. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et l'une de ses mains vint frôler la joue froide du plus jeune, ne prenant pas garde à si on allait les voir ou non.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? » l'interrogea-t-il avec déroute alors que ses doigts glissaient lentement le long de sa joue pour ensuite quitter la peau du plus jeune.

On aurait dit qu'il s'était vidé de son sang durant une potentielle bataille. Avait-il été blessé ? Allen capta enfin le regard suspicieux et appréhendant du kendoka et fit disparaitre son sourire pour une expression plus sérieuse.

« Kanda, il faut qu'on parle. »

Ceci ne présageait définitivement rien de bon.

* * *

 _C'est toujours la phrase qui fait flipper. Dans toutes les situations !  
J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël et que vous avez été sage (dans ce cas là, le père noël a surement dû vous gâter)  
À très vite pour la suite et gros bisous ~_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Kanda, futur papa**_


	5. Kanda, futur papa

_-''-_  
Chapitre 5  
 **Kanda, futur papa**  
_-''-_

Link lui avait laissé le champ libre afin de parler intimement avec Kanda, car ce qu'ils avaient à se dire était tout à fait personnel. Dans sa tête, Allen s'était préparé à un millier de scénarios plausibles, mais il avait fini par suivre l'un des conseils de Lavi, celui de laisser ses propres mots être guidé par la situation.

Kanda suivit Allen en silence, de plus en plus méfiant. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. L'attitude et l'état de son partenaire portaient à le croire. De plus, l'anxiété d'Allen Walker pouvait se lire à des kilomètres à la ronde.

 _Ne me dis pas qu'il a fait une connerie plus grosse que lui…_ pensa intérieurement Kanda en détaillant le dos amaigri du plus jeune qui marchait prestement au milieu des couloirs du quartier général.

Et pourtant, Kanda n'était pas si éloigné que ça de la conclusion finale, mais était loin d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait réellement. De ce fait, ils se retrouvèrent, lui et Allen dans le salon des Exorcistes vide à cette heure-ci de la soirée et Allen lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

Toujours sur ses gardes, Kanda fronça les sourcils et délaissa Mugen qu'il échoua contre le pied de la longue table du salon pour ensuite s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises. Allen prit place en face de lui et plaça ses deux mains serrées contre le rebord, dévoilant sa paume humaine et la seconde gantée comme à son habitude.

« Je te jure que si Lavi est dans le coup, je l'étrangle et je n'aurai pas besoin de Mugen pour l'assassiner proprement, » intervint directement Kanda avant qu'Allen ne puisse commencer.

Allen eut des sueurs froides et lâcha un faible rire ironique. Décidément, Kanda n'était encore une fois pas tombé loin, depuis le temps, il savait presque lire dans les yeux de sa Pousse de soja préférée. Bon, il n'allait pas aussitôt lui dire que Lavi étant en partie fautif, il garderait ça pour lui durant un petit moment pour la sureté de son ami.

« Il y a… quelque chose que je dois t'annoncer, » reprit le maudit en se frottant lentement le cuir chevelu, ne tenant pas véritablement en place sur sa chaise tant il était angoissé.

Une petite flamme de peur brûla le fond des entrailles du kendoka qui fronça nettement plus les sourcils, n'aimant pas ça du tout.

 _C'est le retour de Neah, c'est ça… ?_ pensa amèrement Kanda alors que ses poings se serraient contre ses genoux, dissimulés sous la table.

« Depuis ton départ je suis… _Malade_ , » expliqua Allen en fixant l'un des verres vides qui trainaient sur la table, entre lui et Kanda.

Le cœur du Japonais s'agita. _Malade_ ? Avait-il contracté une maladie incurable ? Allait-il être alité pour le restant de sa vie ? Allait-il mourir ? Une multitude de questions liées à l'état cadavérique de l'Anglais vinrent percuter l'esprit du kendoka qui vit avec aigreur sa respiration se couper, comme redoutant la suite de ses mots.

 _Allons, Moyashi, tu te bas contre des akuma de niveau 4, tu peux bien vaincre un cancer…_ pensa Kanda qui commençait à imaginer le pire.

La jointure de ses doigts avait pris la même couleur blafarde que la peau du plus jeune tant il serrait fort ses poings.

« Je vomis tous les jours depuis près de deux semaines, » lui raconta Allen en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. « Et j'ai une douleur permanente au ventre, certes faible, mais bien là. Ainsi qu'à ma main gauche. »

Les yeux de Kanda se rivèrent vers la main gantée d'Allen qui tripotait l'autre avec inconscience. Si cela était lié à l'Innocence d'Allen, ceci pouvait être tout autre chose. Et puis, deux semaines de nausées ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Il avait eu raison d'être suspicieux à l'égard du comportement d'Allen la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus au quartier général.

« Komui et Hevlaska m'ont examiné et maintenant, même Luberier est au courant, » avoua Allen de façon penaude en détournant les yeux du verre qui reflétait la silhouette floutée de l'homme qui l'avait anciennement menacé dans l'Arche.

« Crache le morceau, ou bien tu vas faire un infarctus, idiot. Respire. »

Mais derrière ses paroles plutôt froides, Kanda dissimulait lui aussi cette angoisse influencée par l'étrange attitude de son amant. Il vit Allen tressaillir mais ce dernier n'osait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux. Jamais Kanda ne l'avait vu comme ça. Même pas quand Allen lui avait un jour déclaré ses sentiments, heureusement partagés.

« Mon Innocence est utilisée comme un réceptacle. Et elle garde quelque chose au plus profond de moi…»

La main gauche d'Allen vint cette fois-ci se poser sur son ventre et les traits tirés de Kanda se détendirent, mais ce ne fut pas un indice d'apaisement, loin de là. Ses yeux s'arrondirent légèrement et il scruta la main gantée. Quelque chose de curieux se dégageait d'Allen désormais, quelque chose qui calma le cœur agité du plus âgé.

« Et _ça_ , ça a un lien avec un souhait que j'ai fait devant une Innocence pendant une mission… »

Un souhait ? Un souhait pour garder quelque chose ? Qui aurait un lien avec ses nausées permanentes depuis son départ en mission ? Quelque chose visiblement confiné dans son ventre ?

Si Allen était une femme, Kanda aurait dit que-… Non, _impossible_.

« Quel souhait tu as fait ? » demanda soudainement Kanda en brisant le silence, reportant son regard vers les yeux grisâtres du maudit.

Cette fois-ci, Allen était parvenu à croiser le regard de son amant et dorénavant, le scrutait droit dans les yeux, puis il prit une longue inspiration et se jeta à l'eau.

« De-…D'avoir des enfants avec toi… »

Une expression de parfaite incrédulité vint masquer le visage anciennement tiré du kendoka qui entrouvrit la bouche, pourtant incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Qu'essayait-il de lui faire comprendre, bon sang ? Pourquoi lui parler d'un vœu ridicule stipulant des enfants face à une Innocence ?

L'Innocence récupéré n'était tout de même pas arrivée à répondre à la requête du maudit… Si ?

« Mais je ne pensais pas à cette façon de voir les choses ! » s'exclama vivement Allen en voyant que Kanda était resté bloqué sur sa toute dernière phrase. « Déjà je n'y ai pas cru une seule seconde, avec Lavi on a pris cette phrase là, sur l'écriteau, à la rigolade ! » Il parlait bien plus vite, passant rapidement les éléments-clés de l'histoire, puis baissa à nouveau les yeux. « Et quand finalement le vœu de Lavi s'est exaucé, celui des macarons, j'ai pris peur pour mon vœu ! Mais je pensais franchement plus à voir des enfants surgir de nulle part porteur de mes gênes plutôt que de tomber… _Enceinte_ comme une femme ! »

« _Quoi_? »

Kanda ignora la partie de l'écriteau et des macarons le tout mélangé à ce crétin de lapin et resta focalisé sur la dernière phrase d'Allen. Il était médusé par ses propos et chercha la vérité dans les pupilles fuyantes du plus jeune.

« J'ai un bébé dans le ventre, » répéta Allen en déglutissant difficilement pour ensuite clore fermement ses paupières.

Ça y est, c'était dit. La balle était dans le camp de Kanda désormais, et il suffisait simplement d'attendre la bombe à retardement qu'il était.

Et la réaction de son homologue masculine ne fut pas longue car quelques secondes à peine suivant ses paroles, il se leva brutalement, laissant bruyamment la chaise tomber derrière lui.

« Moyashi, t'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?! » s'énerva Kanda en plaquant ses deux mains contre la table. « Tu ne peux pas attendre un gosse ! »

« Mon Innocence a réagi à ce vœu et comme je te l'ai dit, procède comme un réceptacle pour l'enfant… Voilà pourquoi je sentais que ma main me brûlait constamment. Et puis, après ton retour d'Algérie, il a suffi d'une nuit pour procréer ce que j'ai dans le ventre… »

Il n'osait à nouveau plus le regarder, pressentant tout l'ahurissement et la colère de son compagnon. Il s'en était douté, Kanda ne pouvait pas bien le prendre. Pas _aujourd'hui_.

« Pourquoi tu as souhaité ce genre de truc ?! Imbécile ! » cingla Kanda en se penchant en avant vers Allen toujours assis en face de lui derrière la table. « Tu as à peine dix-huit putains d'années ! Et nous sommes en pleine guerre ! T'es inconscient ou quoi, bordel ! »

Les mots vulgaires pleuvaient, ceci voulait tout dire.

« Je t'ai dit, je pensais que c'était des idioties… On voulait juste _rire_ , » répliqua Allen en s'enfonçant plus dans sa chaise.

« Pour toi c'est drôle de vouloir ce genre de truc ?! »

« Des trucs ? Non, Kanda, j'ai juste fait un vœu qui m'a semblé idiot sur le moment, » riposta soudain le maudit en lui adressant un regard lourd et renfrogné. « Il est vrai qu'on n'est pas en état pour être parents, mais plus tard, oui au fond de moi, j'aurais aimé fonder une famille ! »

« En étant en cloque ?! »

« Non ! Je ne m'imaginais pas du tout ça comme ça, Kanda ! C'était une _erreur_ ! »

Puis le silence se fit, chacun reprenant sa respiration afin de faire le clair dans leurs esprits. Kanda qui était toujours penché en avant, mains contre la table, se redressa lentement sans le relâcher pourtant des yeux et Allen reprit sous un ton plus calme.

« Mais selon Hevlaska, si Dieu a permis à ce vœu d'être exaucé, c'était qu'on en était digne et que mon cœur le souhaitait ardemment. »

L'Innocence n'avait pas non plus exaucé le vœu de Lavi pour rien. Ce dernier avait lui aussi le droit à être récompensé après tous ses efforts fournis. Et voilà pourquoi l'homme dont parlait la vieille femme n'avait pas vu son vœu prendre vie puisque celui-ci stipulait une montagne d'argent pour un type qui ne le méritait pas face au tout-puissant.

« Il y a _souhaité_ et _pouvoir_ ! » renchérit le Japonais en fronçant les sourcils, lui aussi pourtant un peu plus pondéré. « Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un gosse ! Je suis quasiment Maréchal et en plus, je vais bientôt clamser ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour du blandinet de quitter son siège pour se lever et contourner la table d'un pas afin de faire face à son interlocuteur froid et brutal. Ses mots devenaient aussi coupants que des rasoirs.

« Ne dit pas _ça_ ! » cria l'Anglais avec chagrin évident en poussant Kanda en arrière.

« Si ! Tu le sais ! Je t'ai dit combien il me restait de pétales ! » lui asséna le brun en le pointant vivement du doigt.

Ce genre de discussion avait toujours été très houleux entre eux, et un jour, quand Allen avait enfin pu avoir l'information qu'il souhaitait correspondant à la signification de son don et de la fleur de lotus, il avait senti son cœur être saisi d'effroi. Certes, le temps de Kanda était peut-être compté, mais Allen avait toujours mis un poing d'honneur à mettre de côté ce lourd secret afin de pouvoir profiter au maximum de la vie qu'ils avaient en commun.

Mais aujourd'hui, les paroles de Kanda prenaient tout un sens. Il était réaliste sur ce coup-là.

« Et toi tu es aussi Exorciste, je te rappelle, » reprit le Japonais avant qu'Allen ne puisse répliquer. « Tout un tas de trucs peuvent tuer cette chose dans ton ventre ! Et puis tu as un putain de Noé en toi ! On ne peut pas être _parents_ ! »

« Merci pour toutes ses informations cruciales, ça m'était sorti de la tête, » lâcha Allen avec sombre ironie.

Puis Allen serra les poings et baissa la tête, le cœur lourd. Il savait que Kanda aurait réagi violemment suite à la nouvelle, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il l'aurait fait avec tant de _sagesse_. Il était pragmatique et ne se voilait pas la face. S'en était même triste finalement.

Pour chacun c'était difficile. Ils n'étaient clairement pas en situation pour positiver.

« Je hais les gosses en plus, Moyashi, tu le sais très bien ! »

« Et alors quoi ?! Tu veux que je m'enfonce un pieu dans le ventre pour le tuer afin qu'on n'en parle plus ?! » siffla soudain Allen avec colère.

Son regard venait de changer du tout au tout, mais il ne s'agissait toutefois pas de Neah, Kanda pouvait en témoigner. Les paroles du plus jeune furent comme une douche froide pour le Japonais dont la voix mourut dans le plus profond de sa gorge, n'ayant pas la force de répliquer à ça.

Tout ceci était trop frais bon sang, il avait besoin de réfléchir.

« Le Central m'a dit que je pouvais proclamer quelqu'un d'autre pour être le père, » annonça sombrement Allen en déviant le regard vers le verre à pied sur la table. « Je suppose que c'est parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu sois dans le même bateau que moi. Ils ont besoin de toi, tu es presque Maréchal. »

« Hein ? »

Où voulait-il en venir maintenant ?

« Je vais leur dire que le père est un traqueur qui s'est fait tuer, » déclara Allen en serrant plus fort les poings, comme combattant un mal intérieur. « Luberier sait que c'est toi mais officiellement, ils ont juste besoin d'un coupable quelconque. Mais ils préféreraient que ça ne soit pas toi qui-… »

« Ta gueule. Tu m'entends, ferme là. »

Se retournant avec incrédulité vers le kendoka en proie à un dilemme insoutenable, Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à se faire couper de la sorte. Kanda fixait le sol tout en se mordant vivement la lèvre inférieure, cherchant à faire de l'ordre dans son esprit et à formuler clairement le fond de sa pensée.

Non, il n'y avait pas de place pour les regrets. Plus à ce point de l'histoire. Il était tout autant fautif qu'Allen dans ce problème, et il ne devait pas garder tout seul ce fardeau.

Puis soudain, il lâcha un juron tout bas et s'approcha vivement du plus jeune pour plaquer ses mains puissantes contre ses épaules bien trop frêles pour un garçon de son âge, puis captura ses pupilles tremblantes dans les siennes profondément sombres.

« Ce-… Ce gosse, Moyashi… Je l'ai fait avec toi, OK ? » déclara-t-il après un moment de silence.

Il sentit Allen se raidir sous ses paumes et les lèvres du plus jeune se mirent à trembler alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes d'angoisse, de peur, de chagrin, de surprise mais aussi hormonales et d'un stress constant depuis des jours.

« C'est le mien, et pas à un de ces traqueurs ou je ne sais qui… » lui annonça-t-il fermement tandis que ses doigts se refermaient avec plus de rudesse contre ses épaules.

C'était beau. C'était si rare venant de Kanda.

« Tu auras de gros problèmes si tu le déclares comme le tien… » articula néanmoins l'Anglais incapable de s'extirper de cette poigne et de ce regard.

« Les derniers mots d'Alma ont été clairs, rappelle-toi, je t'avais dit que plus jamais je ne les répéterais, bordel ! »

Les mots d'Alma à Matera avaient longuement perturbé le kendoka, et lorsque lui et Allen avaient fini par accepter leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre afin d'avancer ensemble bien que le début fût difficile, Kanda lui avait raconté une seule et unique fois ce qui s'était déroulé dans cette petite ville perdue d'Italie après qu'Allen l'y lui ait envoyé.

« Il m'avait dit que j'avais déjà trouvé la réelle personne qui me retenait à ce _monde_. »

Oui, Allen n'avait pas oublié les dernières volontés d'Alma Karma, mais il resta silencieux, lèvres entrouvertes, gorge nouée, à écouter son amant qui l'aidait à gravir la pente difficilement escarpée.

« J'avais trouvé Alma, qui était la personne qui me retenait à mon _passé_. Et _toi_ , celle qui me retenait à mon _présent_. »

Le cœur d'Allen tambourinait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il se répercutait jusqu'à ses tympans tandis que ses joues s'empourpraient.

« Alors ravale tes paroles, bon sang ! » s'exclama Kanda en le secouant maintenant. « On s'en fout de leurs putains d'éthique ! Gosse ou pas gosse, je te ne lâcherai pas, je te l'ai déjà dit, merde. »

Rares étaient les moments où Kanda se dévoilait ainsi, et Allen n'en perdait jamais une miette car pour lui, c'était un cadeau précieux que lui offrait son amant.

« Mais tu as dit que-… »

« J'ai dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être parents, et c'est vrai, » le coupa Kanda. « Mais comme tu l'as dit aussi… Nous n'avons plus le choix. Alors dépêchons-nous de terminer cette putain de guerre avant cette naissance. »

Pris par cette bouffée d'émotions en tous genres, Allen laissa échapper un sanglot et vint plaquer vivement son corps contre celui du kendoka pour le serrer dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Et Kanda pouvait sentir avec aigreur oh comment Allen était maigre. N'était-ce pas l'inverse ? Les femmes enceintes prenaient du poids, non ?

Mais il demeura immobile, laissant Allen se décharger de ses larmes pendant que lui réfléchissait à tout ça. Il ne pouvait plus blâmer Allen à l'heure actuelle, il était déjà si mal en point et portait maintenant un très lourd fardeau. Mais dans un petit coin de sa tête, il était clair qu'il irait étrangler ce cher Lavi qui avait surement dû attirer Allen dans ces emmerdes.

Allen, joue contre le torse de Kanda tout proche de son cou dégagé, commença à se calmer et rouvrit doucement ses yeux aux cils imbibés de liquide salé. D'ici, il pouvait voir le verre à pied briller à la lueur des lampes, et à nouveau, encore cette même ombre.

Cependant, Neah ne resta pas de marbre et tout comme dans la chambre du Quatorzième un peu plus tôt, il se mit à parler d'une voix rapide et rauque.

« _Tuer… Tuer… L'enfant_ … ! »

Allen se dégagea rudement de son étreinte et se retourna avec terreur vers le verre vide. Ce dernier avait pris une teinte noirâtre suite à la présence de la tête entièrement recomposée sur la surface réfléchissante, dévoilant parfaitement le sourire glaçant et ses tous petits orbes blancs.

« _Tuer… Assassiner… Extermination_ ! »

Cette fois-ci, la voix provenait de derrière, et Allen fit volte-face pour apercevoir le miroir placé au-dessus de la cheminée éteinte. L'ombre était ici aussi, imposante et omniprésente.

« Moyashi ! »

« _Enfoncer un pieu dans le ventre… Enfoncer… Tuer…_ ! »

Reprenant les mêmes paroles d'Allen lorsqu'il avait perdu son calme, Neah provenant cette fois-ci de la fenêtre close, lui souriait toujours plus sournoisement. Toutes les voix continuaient à émaner de points précis. Allen lâcha un gémissement plaintif et comprima ses paumes contre ses oreilles afin de taire ce bruit. Mais rien à faire, tout semblait tourner autour de lui, et la pluie contre la vitre se faisait de plus en plus puissante.

« Hey, Allen ! »

Il tomba à genoux, prêt à se recroqueviller en boule pour s'échapper de cette sphère hypnotisante et effroyable mais Kanda se pencha aussitôt vers lui et intercepta l'un de ses bras pour chercher d'où venait ce soudain malaise.

« C'est le gosse ? » lui demanda Kanda en plaçant une seconde main contre son dos tremblant.

« N-Non… C'est le Quatorzième ! » s'exclama Allen en serrant plus fermement les yeux tout en reportant sa main anciennement retirée par Kanda contre sa tempe. « Il est partout ! »

Ses doigts arrachèrent presque ses mèches de cheveux alors que les voix continuaient et se répétaient inlassablement pour se propager dans toute la pièce. Kanda comprit aussitôt et chercha des yeux les surfaces réfléchissantes pour ensuite se lever en vitesse et tirer les rideaux rouges afin de dissimuler les carreaux des fenêtres.

« Neah m'a menacé ! » articula Allen, la respiration erratique. « Il-... Il veut le tuer ! »

« _J'enfoncerais un pieu dans son ventre, Walker… Et tu te réveilleras l'abdomen rouge et chaud de sang !_ »

Les pupilles d'Allen écarquillées à leur maximum scrutaient l'ombre du miroir qui venait de lui dire ces choses. Ses mains se détachèrent lentement de sa tête, tant il était secoué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et inconsciemment, d'autres larmes vinrent couler silencieusement le long de ses joues pâles.

Ni une ni deux, Kanda attrapa le verre à pied et sans penser aux conséquences de ses actes, le jeta avec force vers le miroir que fixait un Allen apeuré. Le verre des deux objets se brisa sur le coup dans un bouquant abominable et Allen tressauta, levant la tête vers le Japonais qui fixait les derniers éclats du miroir atteindre le sol rouge.

Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'Allen voyait, ni entendre ce qu'il entendait, mais Kanda savait ressentir la peur constante d'Allen envers le Noé depuis le temps. Et jamais il ne laisserait Neah reprendre possession du corps de son amant. _Jamais_.

Mais avant qu'un des deux hommes ne puisse prendre la parole dans le silence qui venait de s'abattre dans la pièce, la porte en bois ciré s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Howard Link agité qui se figea net en inspectant les dégâts de la salle.

Allen à genoux sur le sol, Kanda près de la table, les rideaux tirés et le miroir en mille morceaux. Le bruit l'avait alerté et il avait cru que les deux garçons se battaient, mais visiblement, c'était tout autre chose.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » demanda-t-il après un autre moment de blanc, scrutant le magnifique miroir brisé pour l'éternité, main toujours contre la poignée de la porte.

« Le Noé… » l'avertit Kanda qui vit aussitôt Link brandir un regard méfiant vers Allen. « Il s'est juste fait entrevoir sur le miroir, » rajouta-t-il pour apaiser l'esprit du blond et ne pas créer un élan de panique chez lui.

S'aidant du rebord de la table pour se relever, Allen n'osa pas regarder les éclats du miroir par crainte de voir à nouveau cette face, mais les voix elles s'étaient heureusement calmées.

« Pas un mot au Central… Pitié… Ils vont nous incarcérer, » murmura Allen en regardant son protecteur avec hésitation.

Inutile d'être très intelligent pour comprendre qu'avec le _nous_ , Allen faisait référence à lui et au bébé qui grandissait en son sein. Ainsi donc il était déjà en parfaite osmose avec cet individu minuscule.

« Il faudrait que je puisse de nouveau te suivre 24h/24, Walker, » reprit donc Link plus calmement. « De plus, mon supérieur va surement assigner quelqu'un à tes côtés jusqu'à la naissance. »

Pourquoi autant de monde pour protéger un minuscule bébé du danger ? Kanda n'en savait trop rien, mais ne trouvait pas cela très rassurant.

« Il se fait tard, tu as vraiment besoin de repos, _Allen_ , » lui conseilla Link en examinant son teint pâle et ses cernes violacés. « Demain matin le Conseil se réunit tôt. »

La décision finale du Central allait donc se jouer demain matin. Voici un nouveau coup de stress pour le maudit qui sentit son cœur rater un battement à cette écoute, ayant complètement oublié cette réunion.

* * *

 _Ça y est la révélation tant attendue s'est dévoilée, et j'espère que cela a été à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **L'enfant de l'Église**_


	6. L'enfant de l'Église

_-''-_  
Chapitre 6  
 **L'enfant de l'Église**  
_-''-_

Cette nuit-là, Link accepta de laisser Allen avec Kanda, sachant que depuis la révélation, ils avaient surement beaucoup de choses à se dire.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre du kendoka, mais Kanda ordonna à Allen de se coucher au vu de sa mine effroyable et finalement, le maudit sentit son cœur s'apaiser lorsqu'une fois dans le lit chaud de son amant, Kanda vint le rejoindre comme si cela était une vieille habitude de couple.

Dos à dos, aucun des deux n'osait réellement parler, mais Allen avait pourtant beaucoup de questions qui le turlupinaient après le discours émotionnel du Japonais dans le salon. Ses paroles l'avaient chamboulé, mais de la bonne des manières.

Soudain, dans la pénombre de la pièce, la voix de Kanda s'éleva avant qu'Allen ne puisse difficilement rejoindre potentiellement les bras de Morphée.

« Qui est au courant ? »

 _Aïe_ , la question qui fâchait. Si Allen mettait Lavi dans le lot, il était assuré d'attiser la colère de son compagnon. Allen se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, cherchant à lui répondre correctement, et il remercia la pénombre et leur position qui empêchait à son aîné de percevoir son expression.

« Vraiment très peu de monde pour le moment, mais je pense que Luberier a déjà prévenu le Central. »

Voilà, comme ceci il offrait un second problème à Kanda, tout en évitant soigneusement à Lavi de se faire étriper par le kendoka.

« D'où le Conseil demain, » ajouta finalement Allen en n'obtenant aucune réponse du plus âgé.

Toujours rien, Kanda demeurait silencieux, toujours dos à lui, si bien qu'on aurait pu penser qu'il dormait, mais Allen savait que ce n'était pas le cas, ainsi il renchérit d'une voix hésitante :

« Tu es fâché… ? »

Question ridicule, mais Allen avait besoin d'être rassuré jusqu'au bout, n'aimant pas le silence qui caractérisait si bien Kanda. Et cette fois-ci, la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Ce qui est fait est fait… »

C'est tout ? Il n'allait pas lui rabâcher toutes les bonnes raisons qu'il lui avait crachées au visage dans le salon quelques heures auparavant ?

« Tu as dit que tu n'aimais pas les enfants. Et on va être parents, » crut bon d'ajouter Allen en fixant les bribes de lumière appartenant aux éclats de la lune qui se faufilaient entre les rideaux pour se répercuter sur la moquette.

« Qui te dit que nous allons nous en occuper, hein ? _Son_ avenir est incertain. »

La gorge d'Allen se serra et sa respiration devint plus intermittente alors que son cœur s'agita. Il n'avait malheureusement pas tort, mais cette vision des choses le terrorisait. Son bras gauche vint se presser plus fermement contre son bas-ventre et il déglutit difficilement.

Kanda se rendit soudain compte de son erreur, le maudit n'ayant certainement pas besoin de ce type de réponse à cet instant-là bien qu'il ait raison sur toute la ligne. Pressentant la raideur chez le garçon au pentacle ainsi que son silence inhabituel, Kanda se retourna dans le lit et vint passer lui aussi un bras autour du bassin du plus jeune pour tirer son corps contre le sien.

Sous la chaleur du corps pressé de Kanda contre son dos, Allen se permit à fermer les yeux et profita de cette douce proximité, ce qui eut dont d'apaiser son cœur.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que, gosse ou pas gosse, j'te suis… Ce truc est aussi à moi, personne ne le touchera, c'est bien clair ? » lui dit-il près de son oreille d'une voix devenue rauque par le sommeil qui les gagnait.

Était-ce un sous-entendu pour déclarer tout bas qu'il protégerait cet enfant coûte que coûte malgré la difficulté ?

« Ce _truc_ ? Ne dit pas ça, » riposta Allen en donnant un faible coup de coude en arrière, dans le flanc de son compagnon.

Pour toute réponse, Kanda souffla sciemment dans les cheveux du plus jeune et quelques mèches blanches vinrent retomber contre les yeux d'Allen. Cette expiration ardente dans son cou le fit frissonner et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du bras de Kanda qui le maintenait fermement contre lui.

« Et s'il y avait moyen qu'on puisse le garder après tout ça… Tu accepterais… ? » chuchota Allen après quelques minutes de quiétude.

Il ne lui soutira aucune réponse, et Allen bougea un peu pour pivoter légèrement la tête sur le côté et l'appela à nouveau.

« Kanda… ? »

« C'est ma famille. Ma propriété. Et tu sais que je ne suis pas partageur. »

_-''-_

Allen Walker se rongeait les ongles et si Link ne le rappelait pas à l'ordre par moments, il aurait à ce moment même les doigts en sang. L'immense porte close qui leur faisait face était imposante et pratiquement terrifiante, comme la lourde porte qui menait aux enfers. Derrière les battants se trouvait à cet instant même le Conseil dans la salle des Jugements. Le Pape n'était peut-être pas là, ne pouvant quitter le Vatican si rapidement, mais nombres de ses sujets et porte-paroles devaient s'y trouver.

Cette aile du bâtiment avait été fermée pour que personne ne soit mis au courant du potentiel jugement d'Allen et Kanda. C'était une bonne chose, mais ceci renforçait plus cette atmosphère étouffante.

Kanda portait l'uniforme de la Congrégation, et Allen aussi à ce moment-là, par respect et par ordre, mais ses vêtements paraissaient presque trop grands pour lui et le noir accentuait son teint maladif.

« Arrête de te ronger les ongles, Moyashi, » intervint Kanda qui se tenait droit comme un « i » devant la porte tout près de lui, finalement agacé par ce geste.

« Alors arrête de te mordre l'intérieur des joues, Bakanda, » lui répliqua Allen en lui lançant un regard lourd.

« Je ne me mords pas l'intérieur des joues. »

« Si, tu le fais dès que tu es stressé. »

« Je ne suis pas stressé, idiot. »

« Arrête de mentir, ça se sent à des kilomètres ! »

« Je te dis que je ne suis pas stressé ! Le Central ne me fait pas peur ! »

Et pendant que les deux hommes argumentaient comme à leur habitude, Link attendait debout à quelques mètres d'Allen, levant les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. Qu'allait advenir un enfant avec des parents comme ces deux-là ? Link avait pensé que leurs altercations houleuses et violentes continuaient devant les autres seulement pour dissimuler le secret de leur relation, mais finalement non, ils agissaient comme cela tout naturellement.

Au moment où Kanda agrippait Allen par le col et que ce dernier tirait les cheveux du plus âgé, la lourde porte se déverrouilla de l'extérieur, les figeant tous les deux dans leurs gestes. Link leur fit les gros yeux et comme si de rien n'était, les deux hommes se lâchèrent et firent face aux battants qui s'ouvraient sur eux.

La pièce circulaire était remplie d'une vingtaine de personnes juchées sur des sièges en hauteur, et Link les invita à le suivre jusqu'au centre de la salle, là où ils pouvaient être vus de tous. Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre tout autour d'eux, et Kanda n'aimait pas cela. Ils étaient tout de même tous les deux coupables d'entretenir une relation homosexuelle au sein même de l'Église, et Allen –un _homme_ \- portait son enfant. Il y avait de quoi jaser.

Allen se sentit minuscule face à l'assemblée qui les surplombait en hauteur tous les deux et vit du coin des yeux que Komui était là ainsi que Luberier, mais aussi Bak Chan et aussi quelques visages qui ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Il se sentait épié de partout, incapable de se cacher et il avala sa salive bruyamment, maintenant figé au milieu du cercle.

Link rejoignit un siège près de Luberier après avoir gravi quelques marches et la lourde porte qui se referma derrière eux fit résonner longtemps sa sonorité. Près de Luberier se leva un homme maigre et filiforme, aux lunettes fines et au nez pointu. Son accoutrement portait à croire qu'il venait tout droit du Vatican et Allen comprit que cet homme devait être bien plus haut placé que Luberier lui-même.

Kanda quant à lui garda son calme alors qu'Allen avait du mal à respirer. Le kendoka haïssait ce type d'homme qui avait agi dans l'ombre de la Congrégation, et ainsi, lui asséna un regard froid et impassible.

« Allen Walker, Yû Kanda, » énuméra cet homme en se tenant droit tout en les fixant de haut.

Allen aurait aimé glisser sa main dans celle de son amant, mais jamais le Conseil n'accepterait ce geste et il était paralysé sur place, incapable de détourner son regard du porte-parole du Pape.

Ainsi, l'homme se racla la gorge et raconta brièvement les événements, déclarant bien tout haut la relation inconcevable qu'avaient eue Allen et Kanda, puis en vint à la même conclusion que le Central.

« Si cet enfant a pu être procréé par la volonté d'une Innocence, ceci détermine le choix de Dieu lui-même, » dit-il en observant cette fois-ci l'assemblée en face de lui. « Ainsi, jusqu'à la naissance de ce don du ciel, aucune faute ne sera déclarée. »

Allen retint son souffle, déjà pourtant soulagé de pouvoir garder l'enfant en vie jusqu'au bout.

« Mais ceci ne pardonne en rien vos actes contre nature, » avertit durement le porte-parole en reportant son regard vers les deux garçons en contrebas. « Après la naissance, nous aviserons quant à votre réel jugement, mais jusque-là, vous avez ordre de ne plus entreprendre une quelconque relation de ce type. »

Cette fois-ci, Allen et Kanda se jetèrent un regard en coin, de façon entendue. Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'ils allaient cesser de se côtoyer et mettre fin à leur relation, certainement pas. Si cette grossesse ne s'était pas produite, jamais le Central n'aurait su pour Allen et Kanda tant ils avaient été discrets.

« Et après sa naissance ? » intervint soudain Kanda sans attendre son temps de paroles.

Il y eut des chuchotements outrés, mais le porte-parole resta droit et plissa les yeux avec aigreur. Lui aussi semblait ne pas aimer cet Exorciste de seconde génération.

« Vous êtes deux hommes, or un enfant a besoin d'un côté paternel _et_ maternel, » répliqua finalement l'homme aux lunettes.

Allen se raidit, ayant réussi à lire entre ces lignes pourtant à première vue relativement neutres. Mais lui et Kanda avait compris que jamais ils n'auraient l'occasion d'élever cet enfant, ou dans tous les cas, pas lorsque le Central aura mis la main sur ce bébé.

« Il vaut mieux être deux hommes que rien du tout ! » riposta vivement Allen en serrant les poings, ne voulant pas qu'on lui arrache cet espoir.

Les chuchotements devinrent un brouhaha ambiant mais le porte-parole ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et offrit un regard glaçant au blandinet piqué au vif.

« Qui vous dit qu'il n'aura personne ? Nous le garderons ici s'il possède une potentielle comptabilité, ou alors il sera envoyé dans une famille d'accueil. »

Ce fut à Kanda d'être irrité par cette réponse. Il savait finalement ce que souhaitait faire le Central et ce n'était même pas surprenant ! Cet enfant porté par l'Innocence et procréé par deux Exorcistes puissants ne pouvait que les intéresser fortement, car ils pourraient s'en servir comme arme durant la guerre.

Mais ça, _jamais_. Kanda serra les dents, mais avant qu'il ne puisse leur asséner une remarque cinglante, Allen prit la parole d'une façon qui le surprit. Sa voix était pondérée et ses paroles sages et fortes.

« Nous sommes ses parents légitimes, et comme vous l'avez fait remarquer un peu plus tôt, sa création témoigne de l'accord de Dieu, alors… Je pense que vous ne ferez pas opposition au fait qu'on puisse garder l'enfant quelque temps après sa naissance. »

Kanda le félicita intérieurement pour sa prestation, sachant que son amant était perturbé par ce Conseil mais aussi totalement épuisé par l'enfant qui germait en lui.

« Un mois, » céda rapidement l'homme filiforme.

« Un mois ?! Merde, il aura notre sang à tous les deux ! Il-… »

« Langage, Walker ! »

Cette fois-ci, Allen bouillait et Kanda agrippa son bras prédisant les gestes rageurs du plus jeune qui suite à cette poigne resta immobile, traits tirés par la rage.

« Cet enfant appartient à l'Église désormais, » intervint Luberier en se levant lui aussi. « Deux hommes ne peuvent entretenir une relation comme la vôtre, ceci exclu donc vos droits sur lui. »

Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Leur éthique était à en vomir.

 _C'est du flanc, ils ne nous le laisseront jamais un mois…_ imagina Allen avec colère.

 _Il ne faut pas qu'on soit à la Congrégation à sa naissance…_ pensa amèrement Kanda de son côté.

Les choses se corsaient et ici ils étaient piégés alors qu'à l'extérieur ils étaient dévoilés au danger des akuma et Noé. Qu'est-ce qui était le pire, finalement ?

_-''-_

Comme promis, Link n'évoqua pas les paroles du Quatorzième, et le Central ordonna au jeune couple de garder cette histoire dans le plus grand des secrets tout pendant que la grossesse ne se voyait pas. À l'extérieur, seul Lavi était au courant, mais ceci n'était pas réellement un problème puisque ce dernier était un Bookman, et il se devait donc de conserver toutes traces de l'histoire. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, cet enfant était un élément-clé de cette guerre.

Conformément au règlement qui stipulait que les Exorcistes se devaient d'assurer leurs fonctions jusqu'au bout, Allen ne fut pas mis en arrêt, et puis, il commençait à reprendre un peu de couleur suite au stress un peu moins présent tout en sachant Kanda à ses côtés. De plus, les Exorcistes étaient en sous-effectif, et les Noé et akuma continuaient leur cirque sans distinction, ainsi donc, ils avaient besoin d'Hommes sur le front.

De ce fait, en ce début d'août très sec, Allen, Kanda –qui avait menacé Komui que s'il ne suivait pas le Moyashi, il irait tous les assassiner dans leur sommeil sans aucune arrière-pensées- et Lenalee partirent pour une mission au sud de l'Amérique, afin d'enquêter sur une ville suspecte, pouvant peut-être contenir une Innocence suite aux événements paranormaux qui stipulaient la disparition d'enfants.

Mais Kanda n'était pas vraiment rassuré de voir Allen exercer toujours ses fonctions d'Exorciste. Certes, il souhaitait toujours se rendre utile durant cette guerre et le Central lui avait ordonné de retourner sur le front pour un moment temporaire, mais Kanda savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Allen avait beau rester puissant, il paraissait tout de même fatigué et puis, il portait un enfant dans son ventre. Une attaque surprise d'akuma pouvait tuer cette chose qui y grandissait.

Mais évidemment, les deux garçons préféraient ne pas en discuter maintenant, se sachant contraint de participer à cette mission qui normalement ne devrait pas trop être compliqué.

Le soir à l'auberge, ils mangèrent tous les trois avec leur hôte et son fils, alors que Lenalee et Allen les questionnaient quant aux disparitions étranges d'enfants localisées dans le célèbre orphelinat de la région. Rapidement ils pensèrent à un pouvoir quelconque appartenant à une potentielle Innocence puisque les akuma n'avaient pas en général pour principe d'éliminer que les enfants.

Allen de son côté mangea pour vingt, mais après le repas, quand leur hôte leur servit un thé local, il commença à sentir son estomac se barbouiller et ses nausées habituelles le prirent soudain. Déglutissant faiblement, Allen se leva.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur, où se trouvent les toilettes ? » lui demanda-t-il, livide, pourtant avec un faible sourire respectueux.

Kanda leva ses yeux du thé brulant qu'il fixait d'un air absent et comprit aussitôt la réelle raison d'Allen.

« À gauche en haut des marches, mon grand, » lui expliqua l'homme en montrant du bout de l'index les premières marches de l'escalier près de la cheminée.

Allen le remercia en penchant rapidement la tête en avant et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'endroit indiqué. Lenalee, mains contre la tasse chaude pour réchauffer ses paumes, lança un regard étrange vers son ami aux cheveux blancs qui quittait la pièce, puis vers Kanda qui replongeait son regard vers le liquide clair.

Elle avait été peu présente au quartier général ces derniers temps, mais les rares jours où elle s'y était trouvé, Allen l'avait inquiété suite à sa pâleur et son état de fatigue extrême bien qu'il lui assurait que tout allait bien. Cependant, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle le sentait. Et Kanda qui était tout de même le partenaire d'Allen, devait savoir quelque chose. C'était évident.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » lui glissa-t-elle une fois que le vieil homme fut parti en direction de la cuisine pour y déposer la bouilloire. « Il m'a l'air affaibli. »

« Il va bien, » lui répondit simplement Kanda en portant finalement la tasse de thé à ses lèvres, l'air de rien.

Mais la jeune femme ne fut pas convaincue et Kanda ne s'en soucia guère. Lenalee et tous les autres avaient des doutes après tout, mais inutile de les inquiéter pour si peu et puis, ils avaient reçu pour ordre de ne rien dire. Et enfin, Allen était le mieux placer pour tout lui avouer. Ainsi, il la laissa dans l'ignorance la plus totale.

« Je vais chercher un gilet, » dit-elle soudain en tirant la chaise en arrière.

La fraicheur de la pièce était en effet une de ses excuses, mais elle souhaitait aussi aller voir si le maudit allait bien. Ainsi, elle monta les escaliers et partit directement vers sa chambre pour récupérer un gilet noir en laine qu'elle porta sur le bras pour ensuite retourner sur ses pas.

Et à son retour, elle tendit l'oreille vers la porte close des toilettes, et son cœur rata un battement. Selon toute vraisemblance, Allen vomissait tripes et boyaux derrière cette porte. La jeune femme fit immédiatement le lien avec ce que lui avait dit un jour Lavi, il y a quelques semaines, à propos d'Allen lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Le rouquin lui avait annoncé que leur ami était un peu barbouillé mais que ses nausées allaient vite passer et qu'il reprendrait du poil de la bête.

Néanmoins, cette maladie ne c'était donc pas arrangée. Le cœur de Lenalee se serra et ne sut comment réagir. Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'Allen lui cachait, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Perdue dans ses pensées les plus noires, la jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'Allen ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour tomber net sur Lenalee.

« Oh, désolé si je t'ai fait attendre, Lenalee, » fit Allen soudain penaud. « Je ne savais pas que tu attendais ! »

« Non, non, » répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête. « Je-… Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien. »

Allen la scruta un instant et lui offrit un large sourire, peiné de l'angoisser par son état.

« Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Juste un petit virus qui traîne, » lui mentit-il consciemment, ne souhaitant pas la mettre tout de suite dans la confidence même s'il avait parfaitement confiance en elle. « Tu sais, à passer de l'été en Angleterre à l'hiver ici, ça nous fait attraper toutes sortes de cochonnerie ! »

Puis il se mit à rire jaune, se frottant nerveusement le crâne. Attristée par l'état de santé d'Allen, la jeune femme remarqua aussi que son corps tremblait doucement et qu'il claquait un peu des dents. Il avait _froid_.

« Viens Allen, allons boire le thé de notre hôte, ça te fera du bien. »

Puis elle lui tendit son gilet noir avec détermination. Intrigué, le maudit cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« Prends-le, » insista-t-elle en pressant le tissu contre son le torse de son ami. « Tu as l'air frigorifié. »

« Mais-… »

« Je n'ai pas froid, allez. »

Ainsi, l'Anglais accepta le chaud gilet de son amie qu'il enfila et sentit ses muscles se réchauffer doucement, c'en était agréable. Même si la Chinoise n'était pas en mesure de comprendre le mal dans lequel se trouvait Allen, elle l'aiderait du mieux qu'elle puisse. Telle était présentement sa décision.

De ce fait, les trois Exorcistes profitèrent des braises rouges de la cheminée ainsi que du thé local pour se réchauffer de cette longue journée glacée. Ils se trouvèrent finalement à terminer la soirée dans le salon confortable de leur hôte accueillant, Allen et Kanda dans le même canapé, épaules contre épaules, à partager en silence leur propre chaleur corporelle jusqu'à temps que la joue du maudit qui somnolait vienne se plaquer contre l'épaule puissante de son amant, et à ce tableau, la jeune femme ne put qu'en sourire.

Savoir Allen si bien entouré avait fini par la soulager.

* * *

 _Petit chapitre relativement calme pour poser les frondaisons de la tour.  
En vous souhaitant une très bonne année 2017, et en vous remerciant pour vos messages de soutiens, je me retire, Kissss !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Sans pouvoir**_


	7. Sans pouvoir

_-''-_  
Chapitre 7  
 **Sans pouvoir**  
_-''-_

C'était terrible. Atroce. Allen resta figé dans sa cachette, contre le mur près de la porte entrouverte sur un bureau spacieux appartenant à la direction de l'orphelinat. Cette fois-ci, Allen voulait simplement vomir de dégout. Cette directrice aux allures pourtant si joviales et maternelles lui avait fait penser à la vieille femme qui avait gardé Timothy à Paris. Mais finalement, elle n'avait aucun scrupule à se servir de cet orphelinat comme une fabrique d'akuma.

C'était un broker, alliée humaine du Comte à des fins monétaires, intermédiaire de celui-ci, et cette dernière appelait le Noé premier à ce moment même durant la nuit, mais Allen avait su être discret et furtif, et avait pu la prendre la main dans le sac.

Il bougea un peu, et se rapprocha de l'entrebâillement de la porte pour entendre plus clairement la conversation. Mais inutile d'en entendre plus, elle annonçait au Comte avoir ordonné l'assassinat de deux petites filles, et lui assurait que deux de leurs amis respectifs allait de ce pas choisir de les ressusciter et ainsi créer de beaux et dociles akuma.

Ainsi, ici, son but était que les enfants perdus et seuls puissent créer des liens profondément forts entre eux, pour ensuite apposer la tragédie et les pousser à devenir des akuma. Surement que les enfants étaient des perles pour le Comte, leurs âmes étaient naïves, et leurs corps encore purs. Voilà d'où provenait la disparition d'enfant de cette ville.

Les poings d'Allen se serrèrent, mais avant qu'il ne puisse mettre fin à cette conversation téléphonique, une petite voix d'enfant se fit entendre juste derrière lui.

« Monsieur, que faites-vous dans le noir ? »

Le maudit se retourna illico vers le petit garçon qui était accompagné de quelques-uns de ses camarades, tous en pyjamas et visiblement intrigués par sa présence ici. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse leur intimer de rester silencieux pour ensuite les rassurer de sa présence ici, son œil gauche s'activa.

Il fut pris d'un haut-le cœur lorsqu'il vit l'âme des quatre akuma provenir des jeunes qui lui faisaient face. Écarquillant les yeux d'effroi, il eut à peine le temps d'activer son arme anti-akuma que le premier enfant lui sourit perfidement pour percer sa chair corporelle et dévoiler la vraie nature de son être.

Le mur explosa et Allen fut repoussé à l'extérieur pour ensuite être attaqué par les akuma présents. Crown Clown brillait dans la pénombre et Allen fronça les sourcils, cherchant des yeux la directrice, mais cette dernière avait dû directement fuir en entendant le bruit de l'attaque.

Priant pour l'âme de ses quatre akuma et quatre enfants, Allen fléchit ses genoux, prit appui sur le sol meuble puis bondit vers eux, brandissant fièrement les griffes de sa main gauche. Il ne fut pas long à les abattre tous les quatre, n'étant simplement que trois niveaux un et un seul niveau deux, puis retomba sur l'herbe avec maitrise parfaite.

Haletant, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une petite pensée pour son propre enfant qui grandissait doucement et qui bientôt appartiendrait à ce monde souillé.

Son cœur battait anormalement vite, et cette petite bataille semblait l'avoir épuisé. Étrange, lui qui était pourtant si endurant. Ceci devait être en lien avec sa fatigue et son état actuel. Après que le corps des quatre akuma à même le sol eurent explosés, il observa sa main gauche toujours activée, et vit que cette dernière tremblait. Tout comme avant, le dos de celle-ci le brûlait constamment, et même plus vivement.

« Moyashi, qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?! » s'exclama la voix de Kanda derrière lui.

Allen se retourna brutalement en abaissant sa main, et tomba nez à nez avec un kendoka essoufflé, surement alerté par le bruit. Le mur derrière Allen était défoncé et des trous béants marquaient le sol, anciens vestiges de leurs ennemis communs.

« L'orphelinat est une fabrique à akuma, » déclara Allen en fronçant les sourcils tandis que Timcany s'agita pour appuyer les dires de son maître. « La directrice est un broker, mais elle s'est enfuie, il faut la retrouver. »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse tourner les talons et partir à sa recherche, Kanda intercepta le poignet droit de son amant, l'empêchant de quitter les lieux.

« Je m'en occupe, retourne à l'auberge, » lui ordonna-t-il en tirant Mugen de son fourreau à l'aide de sa main libre.

Cependant, Allen vit rouge, et après être resté longtemps calme face à Kanda qui l'avait bien trop ménagé depuis le début de leur mission, il éclata et retira violemment son bras de la poigne de son aîné.

« Kanda ! Arrête ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, merde ! Depuis le début tu me traites comme si j'étais un pauvre invalide ! »

Si Allen jurait, c'est que le moment était grave. Pour première réponse, Kanda agrippa le col de la cape blanche de Crown Clown pour que ces mots puissent avoir un impact suffisant chez le plus jeune inconscient.

« Tu es _enceinte_ , toutes personnes normalement constituées sont dans cet état quand elles attendent un gosse, » lui dit-il, étrangement calme.

Allen ne se dégagea pas de son emprise, désormais sur la pointe des pieds, et haussa le ton.

« Je suis un Exorciste, ce n'est pas pareil ! »

« Très bien, va te faire buter toi et le gosse et ensuite on en reparlera devant ta tombe ! » largua brutalement le Japonais en lâchant Allen. « Je crois qu'on va bien rigoler ! »

Au moment où Allen voulut répliquer avec tout autant d'humour noir que son partenaire, sa voix mourut dans le fond de sa gorge. Lenalee se trouvait juste derrière Kanda, pantelante après avoir couru à l'aide des Bottes Noires jusqu'à eux, et les observait avec déroute totale.

« De-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez… ? » murmura-t-elle, les pupilles tremblantes.

Kanda fit volte-face, essayant de se rappeler des dernières paroles qu'il avait dites et que la Chinoise avait pu potentiellement entendre.

Elle ne semblait au courant de rien, et s'en était presque étonnant que Lavi n'avait pas encore craché le morceau.

« L-Lenalee… ! Rien d'important ! » s'exclama vivement Allen en levant ses mains en signe de reddition.

Après que la jeune femme ait froncé les sourcils de manière sévère, Allen comprit qu'il n'était vraiment pas temps de jouer avec elle.

« Oublie ce que tu as entendu, » râla le kendoka.

« Quoi ? _Oublier_ ? » lâcha rudement la jeune femme en se retournant vers Kanda. « Tu te fiches de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'enfant ? Pourquoi avoir dit qu'Allen était _enceinte_ , bon sang ?! »

Elle paraissait perdue par la conversation qu'elle venait de surprendre, et personne ne pouvait l'en blâmer. La pauvre se faisait trop de soucis pour son ami au pentacle depuis un long moment déjà, et rester dans l'ignorance après cela n'allait en rien l'aider. Et puis, elle était leur amie.

« Parce que c'est le cas, » avoua finalement Allen en captant le regard de la Chinoise.

Les pupilles couleur lilas de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent et elle fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, tant la situation était incompréhensible pour elle. Et ce n'était pas étonnant. Kanda quant à lui laissa échapper un soupir irrité.

« Mon Innocence joue le rôle de réceptacle, voilà pourquoi je parais malade depuis un moment déjà, » lui résuma le maudit. « Mais le Central nous a fait promettre de garder cela secret pendant un petit moment. »

Puis, elle lança un regard déboussolé à l'égard de Kanda, cherchant une confirmation. Ce dernier se contenta de hocher la tête sans pour autant se débarrasser de son expression lasse et irritée.

« Ça peut paraître ahurissant, dit comme ça, » compléta Allen avec un rire ironique. « Mais c'est la stricte vérité. J'ai mis des jours à me faire à cette idée. »

Les yeux de la jeune femme dérivèrent cette fois-ci vers le ventre visiblement plat d'Allen derrière l'uniforme d'Exorciste noir aux motifs rouges.

« Mais-… Mais si tu attends un enfant, Allen… » murmura-t-elle, prise au dépourvu. « Alors pourquoi t'envoyer en mission ? C'est dangereux pour-… pour le bébé. »

Allen déglutit, et il sentit le regard lourd de Kanda planté en sa direction, ce qui voulait tout dire. Lenalee était donc de son côté.

« La Congrégation a besoin d'effectif, je ne peux pas me permettre de me replier maintenant, » répliqua le maudit en haussant un sourcil.

« Mais ce bébé pourrait y passer… » répondit Lenalee en fixant d'un air perdu l'abdomen d'Allen, là où y germait un minuscule petit être. « C'est l'espoir que tu portes en toi, Allen. »

 _L'espoir_. Encore une fois ce mot. La procréation de la vie était donc bien un espoir, alors ? C'était la vie qui continuait de s'épandre partout malgré la menace constante des Noé qui souhaitaient la fin de l'espèce humaine.

« Félicitations, les garçons… » reprit soudain la jeune femme en reportant son regard vers eux, leur souriant faiblement, larmes aux yeux.

Kanda laissa échapper un faible « Tss » tout en pivotant la tête sur le côté, et Allen lui sourit en retour. Soudain, Lenalee brisa les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, si heureuse pour lui.

Cette histoire avait beau être folle, la famille était précieuse. Elle savait qu'Allen aimait les enfants. Qu'il aimait Kanda et qu'il aurait souhaité lui aussi créer sa propre famille. Elle le serra encore plus fort contre elle et Allen lui rendit le même amour, cependant, Kanda s'impatienta.

« On a une bonne femme à récupérer et un tas d'akuma à buter, » intervint le Japonais grognon. « Pas le temps pour les embrassades. »

Gênée, Lenalee lâcha Allen qu'elle avait enlacé dans un instant d'émotions et elle se racla la gorge, consciente que ceci n'était pas vraiment professionnel.

« Retourne en lieu sûr, Allen, on s'occupe de ça, » lui fit la jeune femme en activant ses bottes, Innocence type cristallin.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, pitié… ! À trois, nous iront beaucoup plus vite ! Cette ville est immense ! » répliqua Allen en écartant les bras en signe de grandeur.

Allen avait un cœur trop bon, il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant et laisser ses amis risquer leurs vies avec les akuma qui étaient visiblement en grand nombre. De plus, il fallait à tout prix retrouver la directrice pour l'incarcérer et peut-être récupérer des informations croustillantes au sujet du Comte.

« Très bien, Moyashi, » grogna Kanda en levant les yeux au ciel. « Occupe-toi du quartier Nord, mais je te préviens, si je vois une seule égratignure sur ton visage, c'est moi qui vais te faire ta fête. »

Riant nerveusement, Allen hocha la tête, et après un regard entendu vers la jeune femme, les trois Exorcistes prirent des chemins opposés afin de reprendre le cours de la mission.

Cependant, Allen ne se doutait pas que son choix avait été irréfléchi et que le mal de ventre qui commençait à se faire ressentir n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

_-''-_

Une bonne dizaine d'akuma niveaux deux protégeaient la directrice bientôt prise entre les filets d'Allen. Le jeune garçon sauta du toit sur lequel il était perché et à l'aide de l'épée sainte, mit fin à la vie des ennemis de Dieu. Il ignora sa douleur musculaire au ventre et son Innocence qui semblait brûler tout son être.

Bientôt, la directive apeurée fut seule au milieu de la petite ruelle, et Allen bondit devant elle, lame dirigée vers le sol. Il espérait que son arme pourtant inoffensive face aux humains, puisse être un moyen de pression suffisant sur elle.

Mais la directive n'en démordit pas et pointa un révolver vers lui bien qu'Allen n'en fût pas effrayé. Pas le moins du monde. Grâce à son pouvoir, il pourrait dévier la balle si cette dernière essayait de lui tirer dessus.

« Madame, je vais devoir vous demander de me suivre, » annonça Allen fermement, se retenant de n'en dire plus tant il était désemparé par ce qu'elle avait osé faire.

Il ne voulait pas la tuer, il ne tuait pas d'humain, et fut heureux d'être tombé sur elle avant Kanda. Néanmoins, il semblait que la femme de l'orphelinat ne souhaitait pas collaborer et n'abaissa pas son pistolet enserré dans ses mains tremblantes alors que des larmes d'effrois coulaient le long de ses joues.

« N'approche pas, sale monstre ! Ou je te tue ! »

 _On se demande qui est vraiment le monstre ici…_ pensa amèrement Allen en plissant les yeux.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un autre pas, l'un des battements de son cœur fut sourd et le son se propagea tout autour de lui. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de souffrance alors que la douleur de son ventre s'enflammait et que l'épée divine disparaissait pour laisser place à son bras gauche endolori pour une raison inconnue. La cape blanche quant à elle, s'effrita elle aussi et quitta son corps.

Terrassé par cette sensation de lourdeur, il se laissa tomber, genoux à terre, avant-bras contre son ventre. Son Innocence ne répondait plus, elle ne pouvait plus être activée bien qu'Allen fit appel à elle à plusieurs reprises. Tête penchée en avant, membres tremblants, le maudit ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

La seule chose qu'il discerna, ce fut le bruit de la sécurité d'un revolver tout proche de son crâne. Apeuré, il redressa la tête, et ne put voir que le canon de l'arme dirigée vers lui, à quelques centimètres seulement de son front.

Le son de la balle qui quitta l'ustensile meurtrier résonna dans toute la petite ruelle.

La première chose que distingua Allen, ce fut que son corps était tiré par une force quelconque en hauteur et l'odeur singulière de Yû Kanda imprégna tout son être.

Le cœur battant, il vit que Kanda le maintenait par la hanche et que de sa main libre se tenait Mugen ruisselant de sang rouge vif. Lui et Kanda se posèrent sur le rebord du toit du bâtiment adjacent, et Allen se dégagea de l'emprise de son amant pour observer la scène en contrebas.

Ses pupilles s'arrondirent d'horreur.

« T-Tu l'as tué ! » cria-t-il en fixant le corps meurtrit de la directive qui nageait en contrebas dans son propre sang.

« Et toi tu allais aussi te faire tuer, imbécile ! » s'exclama le Japonais avec hargne. « Que faisais-tu à genoux sur le sol ?! Où avais-tu la tête ?! »

Les lèvres d'Allen tremblaient et il se redressa lentement, se remettant lentement de sa frayeur, puis se remémora les secondes précédant le coup de feu. Il se calma soudain et fronça les sourcils, regard perdu vers la ruelle contiguë.

« Mon Innocence… Elle ne répond plus. »

« Quoi ? »

Puis, le maudit reporta son regard vers sa main douloureuse et rouge, la ferma, la rouvrit, consécutivement, mais il fut incapable d'en appeler à Crown Clown. Kanda resta interdit à observer son amant dont la main gauche chancelait d'un mal étranger.

« Et-… et j'ai mal au ventre, Kanda, » murmura le maudit craintivement.

Est-ce que Dieu concédait qu'Allen n'était plus digne de son pouvoir et de porter cet enfant ? Non, c'était ridicule, Allen était certainement le plus méritant de tous, si on omettait Neah qui se trouvait quelque part en lui. Voyant l'angoisse dans laquelle venait de tomber le plus jeune, Kanda saisit le bras fin d'Allen et le tira avec lui.

« Viens, on rentre, » lui affirma-t-il, souhaitant l'envoyer loin de tout ça.

Loin de la mort. Loin des akuma. Loin de la guerre. Allen Walker avait besoin de mettre de côté son rôle d'Exorciste et se concentrer sur son propre état. Procréer la vie n'était pas une tâche facile et tout aussi périlleuse qu'être Exorciste.

_-''-_

Allen attendait assis sur le rebord du lit de l'infirmerie, jambes ballants dans le vide qui se balançaient inconsciemment d'avant en arrière tandis que ses doigts agrippaient le drap de façon anxieuse. Kanda attendait debout près du lit, bras croisés, lui aussi plongé dans un silence pesant.

Puis, Komui rentra dans la chambre avec l'infirmière en chef et le maudit se leva illico, ayant repris du poil de la bête. En effet, son bras gauche ne le faisait plus souffrir et la douleur au ventre commençait à s'estomper, cependant, il était toujours incapable d'activer son Innocence, et ça, c'était une tout autre affaire.

« Ton Innocence a été trop sollicité, Allen, » annonça Komui après les résultats d'analyse, observant un à un les deux hommes face à lui. « C'est elle qui maintient ton enfant en vie, et elle doit être utilisée uniquement pour lui ou sinon… »

Ne finissant pas sa phrase, Kanda fut le premier à réagir abruptement, air irrité gravé au visage.

« Sinon _quoi_ ? »

Komui détacha son regard du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs tout aussi dérouté qu'à son arrivée ici, et scruta le kendoka droit dans les yeux. Il n'allait pas passer par quatre chemins.

« Ça pourrait le tuer, » avoua-t-il en brisant l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce.

Le cœur d'Allen s'accéléra à cette entente, et la paume de sa main gauche vint se déposer avec protection contre son ventre toujours aussi plat.

« Alors la douleur que j'ai ressentie au ventre… C'est lui qui souffrait ? » l'interrogea le maudit avec effroi.

Kanda vit le grand intendant se raidir, mais n'émit aucun commentaire à ce propos.

« C'est la poche du réceptacle qui se brisait, » expliqua Komui en se retournant vers le principal intéressé. « Je n'en sais pas plus je suis désolé, Allen. »

Ceci n'annonçait rien de bon si Allen ne pouvait plus utiliser sa propre Innocence. Il ne pourrait donc pas venir en aide à ses amis ni même se défendre en cas d'attaque ! Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de l'arrivée de Lulu Bell dans leur ancien quartier général situé en Scandinavie, ce qui avait valut nombre de morts ainsi que leur déménagement ici.

« Allen, dorénavant, tu ne seras plus en mesure d'utiliser ton Innocence, » reprit Komui en remontant ses lunettes. « Du moins, jusqu'à la naissance de l'enfant. Jusque-là, tu es suspendu de mission. Tu sais que c'est plus raisonnable. »

À ce moment-là, Allen se sentit totalement désarmé, mais aussi à découvert et à vif. Démuni, il ne pouvait plus se défendre désormais, et ceci amplifia sa peur. Kanda quant à lui, prit la nouvelle plutôt mieux qu'Allen, n'aimant pas le savoir sur le front. Ainsi, il ne serait pas déconcentré par ses craintes envers sa Pousse de soja face à un danger potentiel.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » répliqua Allen en faisant un pas en avant. « On a besoin d'Exorciste, nous sommes trop peu ! »

« Et alors quoi, tu veux aller te battre sans arme anti-akuma ? » largua Kanda en arquant un sourcil à son encontre. « Je te savais suicidaire, mais à ce point-là, tu m'épates. »

Mais Allen l'ignora et garda son regard concentré vers le Chinois qui lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Allen, il y a tout un tas de travail entre ces murs. Et puis, il en vaut mieux pour le bébé, tu ne crois pas ? »

Résigné, Allen baissa la tête et soupira. Komui n'avait pas tort, les chocs violents n'étaient pas bons pour la chose dans son ventre. Ainsi, il capitula et avec regret, mis de côté ses fonctions d'Exorciste sur le front.

Mais s'en était mieux ainsi. Son enfant avait ainsi plus de chances de naître, et cette pensée était suffisante pour qu'Allen puisse garder la tête haute.

_-''-_

Le soir même, Allen fut heureux de récupérer un lit bien chaud. L'auberge dans laquelle il avait été était précaire bien que l'hôte fût un homme charitable et jovial. Il s'engouffra dans la chaleur de son lit –le lit de Kanda, plutôt- épuisé par les événements. Il n'avait pas décroché beaucoup de mots avec Kanda, et n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cette histoire de broker.

C'était terrible d'utiliser des enfants de la sorte. Combien d'âmes avaient été détruites par ce biais ?

« Tu m'en veux, hein ? »

La voix de Kanda s'était élevée dans la pénombre de la pièce, et Allen rouvrit les yeux, dos à Kanda. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient couchés, mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'endormir, et Kanda l'avait clairement ressenti.

« À propos de quoi ? » finit par répondre Allen faiblement.

« Pour avoir tué cette femme. »

Le sang du maudit se glaça et il se remémora la vision effroyable de cette femme étendue dans son propre sang, assassinée de sang-froid par Kanda qui l'avait sauvé de peu d'une mort certaine.

« Elle avait beau avoir souillé son âme en pactisant avec le Comte, » avoua Allen après un instant de silence. « Mais elle restait une humaine, et on se bat _pour_ eux. »

« Quand comprendras-tu que parfois, nous n'avons pas le choix ! » s'exclama brutalement Kanda en se retournant dans le lit.

Il prit Allen sous l'aisselle avec fermeté pour le redresser et le maudit cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, une fois assis sur le matelas, ne s'attendant pas à ce pique d'agressivité. La lueur de la lune à travers les rideaux éclairait le visage parfaitement réveillé du Japonais et Allen resta muet de stupeur.

« Soit c'était toi, soit c'était elle ! » se justifia Kanda en enserrant l'épaule d'Allen comme si la vision d'Allen sans vie lui était pénible. « Tu imagines bien que le choix était tout réfléchi ! »

Allen déglutit, ne pouvant détacher son regard des pupilles intenses de Kanda amplifiées par la lueur de l'astre de la nuit. Kanda avait raison, il ne pouvait pas être blâmé finalement. Il avait dû faire un choix, et avait fait ce qu'il pensait être le plus juste.

« Je t'ai dit que je protégerai mes propriétés coûte que coûte. Je me contrefiche de la vie de ceux qui veulent me les prendre. »

Il était donc prêt à tuer pour lui. Le cœur du plus jeune se serra à cette entente et Kanda le lâcha brutalement pour retomber contre le matelas, s'entourer dans les couvertures et lui tourner le dos comme un enfant boudeur.

« Merci, _Bakanda_ … » murmura l'Anglais en souriant doucement.

* * *

 _Voilà,_ _ **Meteora**_ _, Lenalee est elle aussi au courant :)))  
Merci **Célia13** , ton message m'a réchauffé le coeur, à cause de toi je vais prendre la confiance xD_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Routine oppressante**_


	8. Routine oppressante

_-''-_  
Chapitre 8  
 **Routine oppressante**  
_-''-_

« Allen Walker. Tu n'avais pas pour objectif de t'entrainer, dis-moi. »

Allen déglutit et se retourna vivement vers Lenalee Lee à l'autre bout du couloir, mains sur les hanches, air sévère sur le visage. En effet, la tenue dans laquelle il était –pantalon près du corps, débardeur noir- laissait à penser qu'il allait partir pour la salle d'entrainement, et elle n'avait malheureusement pas tort. Allen n'aimait pas rester assis à rien faire pendant qu'il signait des papiers ou essayait d'apprendre le langage binaire avec Reever et Johnny, et s'était décidé à bouger un peu.

Mais voilà, il avait été pris la main dans le sac alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle adorée.

« Et avant que tu ne sortes une excuse foireuse, je te précise que je ne suis pas idiote, » ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

« Mais je m'ennuie tellement, Lenalee ! » capitula le maudit avec exaspération évidente. « Kanda et Lavi sont partis depuis _une_ _semaine_ ! Et quand je croise Link, il me file toujours et encore plus de paperasse… ! Je ne te parle même pas de Luberier qui me lance des regards glaçants et m'oblige à aller aider la section scientifique du mieux que je puisse, mais je n'y comprends strictement rien à leurs calculs et théorie d'énergie quantifiée ! »

Face aux complaintes de son ami, Lenalee ne put s'empêcher de sourire, amusée. Elle en était sûre, Allen n'était pas le type de personne stationnaire, et il avait beau être intelligent, sa place n'était clairement pas chez les scientifiques.

« Et si on sortait un peu, Allen, » fit-elle en radoucissant. « J'ai quartier libre ce week-end, et puis, il fait si beau dehors. Profitons des derniers jours d'été. »

En effet, la jeune femme ne portait pas son uniforme d'Exorciste aujourd'hui, mais simplement une tenue de tous les jours pourtant très coquette, de couleur violette, même couleur que ses yeux. De plus, ses cheveux qui avaient poussé jusqu'à sa poitrine enjolivaient son beau visage.

Lenalee était _radieuse_.

« Tu avais prévu d'aller quelque part ? » lui demanda Allen en détaillant la jeune femme des yeux.

« Non, en réalité, j'étais venue te proposer de m'accompagner en ville pour passer une petite après-midi ensemble. Comme au bon vieux temps en Scandinavie dans l'ancien Q.G. quand on avait des journées creuses. »

À ces souvenirs, Allen sourit nostalgiquement et hocha donc la tête. Ces petits moments de détente l'avaient manqué, et aujourd'hui, il troquerait avec facilité sa séance de sport pour une petite sortie avec Lenalee.

Ainsi, sans même prendre le temps de se changer tant il faisait chaud à l'extérieur –et que sa chemise et son ruban auraient amplifié la chaleur ambiante- Allen suivit Lenalee pour faire signer leur départ. Link qui était là durant la convention habituelle proposa à Allen de venir pour le protéger d'un éventuel danger, mais Allen déclina, sachant qu'ils ne partaient pas pour longtemps et pas très loin, et que finalement, Lenalee pouvait tout aussi bien utiliser son Innocence pour fuir une potentielle attaque.

Allen fut heureux de sortir un peu de l'enceinte du quartier général, et profiter de la petite ville voisine où le monde grouillait à l'extérieur suite au soleil brillant qui attirait les gens près des lacs et sur les terrasses des cafés. C'est ainsi après s'être baladés autour de l'étang près de l'église que les deux Exorcistes s'installèrent sur l'une de ces terrasses pour siroter soda et jus de fruits.

« Mon frère t'a dit de te ménager, » lui fit Lenalee en mélangeant sa boisson à l'aide de sa paille tout en fixant le liquide doré.

« Mais je n'utilise pas mon Innocence durant les entrainements, » répliqua le maudit en comprenant que la jeune femme faisait allusion à leur rencontre dans le couloir menant à la salle un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Ce n'est pas le souci. Tu as besoin d'énergie pour porter ton enfant, ne vas pas t'épuiser pour rien. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment pour _rien_ , car Allen était bien décidé à ne plus se faire appeler _Moyashi_ par Kanda et Lavi –bien que ça faisait presque trois ans qu'il souhaitait ça- et il avait besoin de se muscler un peu. Il avait pris un peu de masse musculaire depuis le temps, mais son corps semblait vouloir garder ses traits filiformes, à son grand malheur.

Et puis, l'arrivée du bébé n'allait certainement pas l'aider à gagner des muscles. Tiens, c'est ce vœu qu'il aurait dû faire face à la statue ! Obtenir une masse musculaire équivalente ou même supérieur à celle de Kanda !

« Ça fait combien de temps que tu le portes ? » demanda finalement Lenalee en désignant du bout de sa cuillère l'abdomen du maudit.

Depuis le début de leur après-midi ensemble, la jeune femme n'avait pas encore évoqué le bébé, comme si elle voulait qu'Allen puisse être confiant avec elle quand il en parlerait. Et puis à la Congrégation, les oreilles trainaient, et ici, elle pouvait en parler sereinement avec lui.

« Un moich et demich, » fit Allen la bouche pleine de gaufre au chocolat.

 _Un mois et demi_. Et c'était toujours bizarre pour Lenalee, mais elle n'en dit rien, car elle savait que personne ne pouvait réellement s'y faire. Ce bébé était tout bonnement un cadeau du ciel.

Et à côté de ça, Allen mangeait dix fois plus, ce qui affolait Jeryy, ne sachant ou en donner de la tête.

« Vous avez choisi un nom ? » s'enquit-elle d'un air absent, menton contre son poing, observant de jeunes enfants qui jouaient aux billes près du trottoir.

Avalant bruyamment les restes indescriptibles de la gaufre, Allen secoua négativement la tête et s'essuya le coin de la bouche à l'aide de sa serviette.

« Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour choisir un prénom, » avoua le maudit en suivant le regard de son amie vers les jeunes garçons. « Avec Kanda, on a encore du mal à s'imaginer tout ça. »

Ainsi donc, même les principaux concernés avaient du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'ils seraient prochainement parents ? Ceci démontrait pleinement l'ahurissement total de la situation.

« Et puis, notre enfant est un don de Dieu lui-même, » avoua finalement l'Anglais en baissant tristement les yeux vers sa coupe en verre garnie de boules de glace non entamées. « Le Central et le Pape vont vouloir le garder… Je le sais… Lavi est du même avis. »

« Allen… » murmura Lenalee en reportant son regard vers lui.

« Alors peut-être vaut-il mieux ne pas s'attacher à cet enfant, » reprit-il en lui adressant un faible sourire nullement joyeux.

La jeune femme fut désemparée par les paroles du maudit. C'était son propre enfant, comment pouvait-il avoir perdu espoir à ce point ?

« Je t'interdis de baisser les bras maintenant, tu m'entends, » le sermonna la jeune femme. « C'est ton enfant, à Kanda et toi. Nous allons tout faire pour que tu puisses le garder, c'est clair ? Le Allen que je connais si bien n'aurait jamais perdu espoir de la sorte. »

Oui, elle avait raison. Jusqu'à sa naissance, il devait tout faire pour influer à l'enfant l'espoir d'un nouveau monde et d'une famille unie. Le bébé était de son sang, et aussi de celui de Kanda, c'était quelque chose d'inespéré et beau. De ce fait, il hocha la tête et offrit un sourire chaleureux à la jeune femme aux couettes.

Toutefois, les poings d'Allen se serrèrent nerveusement contre ses cuisses, dissimulés sous la table.

Ce qui effrayait le plus Allen, ce n'était pas le Central, ni même les akuma qui pourraient potentiellement le blesser, lui et l'enfant, non. C'était quelqu'un d'autre qui restait étrangement silencieux mais toujours omniprésent et imposant.

Les pupilles d'Allen Walker dévièrent jusqu'au verre vide de jus de pomme, là où l'ombre de Neah D. Campbell se reflétait et l'observait sinistrement.

_-''-_

Lavi s'équilibra difficilement sur le lampadaire contre lequel il prit appui, perché en hauteur pour surplomber le carrefour gorgé d'akuma, et fit ensuite tournoyer son maillet géant d'une seule main. Kanda se nicha non loin de lui, sur le rebord d'un toit, Mugen brillant aux lueurs du soleil levant.

« Dit, tu n'as pas pensé à quelque chose… ? » glissa Lavi d'une petite voix fluette, ayant toujours l'habitude de bavarder en mission. « Vis-à-vis du Central et de l'Église. »

Mais Kanda ne lui répondit pas, et se contenta de lacérer en deux le pauvre akuma niveau un qui était venu le querir sur le toit.

« À propos de Luberier, du Clergé, de-… » commença la rouquin en sautant d'akuma en akuma l'air de rien, les détruisant un par un.

« Je me contrefiche de ces enfoirés, » riposta le kendoka en repoussant Lavi d'un bras qui vint se poster sur le toit près de lui

Oh là, le Japonais avait l'air bien irrité par le retour de cette histoire, Lavi pouvait en témoigner, il le connaissait mieux que personne. Kanda était tout de même plus facile à lire qu'Allen, et même que Lenalee !

Et puis, ça se sentait à des kilomètres qu'il valait mieux ne pas titiller Kanda sur cette affaire, et pourtant, Lavi mourrait d'envie de lui lancer quelques petites piques bien placées. Cependant, il continua sur sa lancée, rangeant son arme anti-akuma à sa ceinture tout en fixant son ami qui recherchait des yeux la venue d'éventuels autres ennemis.

« Pour eux, à la naissance, ton enfant sera considéré comme un _bâtard_ … » dit-il en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté pour capter le regard du concerné.

Le kendoka fit illico volte-face vers lui, visiblement agacé par les paroles du futur Bookman.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues… ? » largua-t-il en plissant les yeux.

La mission était finie, et Kanda n'avait qu'une envie retourner à l'auberge, récupérer ses affaires et regagner le quartier général afin de vérifier que la Pousse de soja maladroite et inconsciente n'avait pas encore fait une bêtise. Mais Lavi avait l'air décidé à discuter de façon sérieuse avec lui, ce qui était rare de sa part.

« Si les deux parents ne sont pas mariés, ils restreignent les droits qu'ils peuvent avoir sur leur propre enfant, » crut bon d'ajouter Lavi en croisant les bras, espérant être assez clair pour l'esprit ralenti du Japonais bougon.

Mais l'expression mi-lasse, mi-largué de Kanda portait à croire qu'il ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir. Certes, leur enfant ne sera pas reconnu parce qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien qui les unissait, lui et Allen, mais Kanda s'en fichait royalement. C'était un enfant, point, ça arrêtait là, il n'y en avait pas des plus dignes que d'autres.

« En gros, faudrait que tu te maries avec Allen, _avant_ , » annonça finalement Lavi qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser à découvert son sourire amusé.

Cette blague ne fit pas rire Kanda, mais alors là, pas du tout, et celui-ci fronça encore plus les sourcils et se retint d'agripper cet énergumène par la gorge. De quel droit osait-il les narguer, Allen et lui, sur ce genre de chose totalement improbable et ridicule.

« Se marier… ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, ou tu déblatères au hasard ? » répondit sèchement celui aux longs cheveux.

Face à l'attitude glaçante de son camarade, Lavi déglutit et concéda qu'il n'avait peut-être pas choisi les bons mots. Ainsi, il leva les mains devant lui en signe de défense et rit jaune.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si vous vous mariez, vous aurez plus de pouvoir sur lui à sa naissance ! Pourvoir que n'aura pas le Central, lui. »

Certes, tout bien réfléchi, le garçon aux cheveux de feu n'avait pas tort sur ce point-là, mais ceci était tout bonnement aberrant si on se fiait aux genres des deux concernés.

« Au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes deux hommes, » répliqua Kanda toujours aussi froidement. « Désolé de te l'apprendre, mais Moyashi est véritablement un gars, crétin de lapin »

« Et alors ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que l'éthique de l'Église te bloque ? Je sais que tu ferais tout pour les faire rager ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. »

« Yûuu ! »

Ils avaient l'air bien, là, à discuter éthique en haut d'un toit, surplombant le nouveau cimetière d'akuma fraichement exterminés. De plus, l'épée du kendoka vint se loger tout proche de la carotide du rouquin, tout en lui assénant de ne pas l'appeler comme ça. Lavi crut bon pour sa survie de ne pas ajouter que pourtant, Allen avait le droit lui, pendant leurs _ébats_.

« Pour moi ce ne sont que des mots stupides et un serment fait dans le vent. C'est ridicule, » cingla le Japonais tout en rangeant son sabre dans le fourreau, non sans offrir des regards noirs dirigés vers le lapin.

« Mais pour l'Église, ces mots sont puissants et indestructibles, » certifia Lavi en levant son index comme s'il récitait une leçon. « Tu pourrais les avoir à leur propre jeu, et récupérer l'enfant… ! »

Honteux, Kanda n'avouera jamais que les paroles de son ami commençaient à prendre un tout autre tournant pour lui, dans son esprit. Ce qu'il annonçait là était pourtant loin d'être bête… Bien qu'un peu surréaliste dans le cas présent.

« Il a tout juste dix-huit putains d'années, » finit par répondre Kanda.

« Ouais, et à dix-huit ans, il attend déjà un gosse. Alors je ne vois pas en quoi le mariage te choc dans ce cas-là. »

« Eh ben vas-y, trouve moi un putain de prêtre qui acceptera de jouer à ça ! »

« Oh, ça veut donc dire que tu n'es pas contre à demander Allen en mariage ! » s'enthousiasma Lavi en claquant vivement des mains comme un petit enfant excité devant un nouveau jouet.

« Je n'ai rien dit de tel, maintenant, ta gueule, on rentre ! »

Cet homme resterait à l'exaspérer pour toujours, c'était irréfutable. Et le pire, c'était quand il avait raison.

_-''-_

La première chose que fit Kanda en rentrant à la Congrégation, ce fut de partir à la recherche d'Allen, mais ne put se débarrasser de cet idiot de Lavi qui le suivait absolument partout, le rouquin pour sa part, cherchant sa douce compagne.

Les deux concernés étaient dans le salon commun des Exorcistes à discuter de choses et d'autres, alors qu'une pile de paperasse était entassée sur la table près du coude du maudit qui semblait ne pas s'y intéresser bien que le crayon qu'il maintenait toujours dans sa main soit certainement celui qui lui servait à signer et gratter les informations qu'il devait prendre en note.

Et dès qu'Allen entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il leva la tête et ses yeux s'illuminèrent, voyant Lavi, et surtout, Kanda, s'introduire dans la pièce, fraichement revenus de mission, encore dans leurs tenues d'Exorciste. Alors que Lavi sautilla vers Lenalee pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres, Kanda prit les devants et intercepta les épaules de son amant pour le faire quitter la chaise afin qu'il soit positionné debout face à lui, et sans plus de salutation, inspecta le plus jeune sous toutes les coutures.

« Euh, Kanda, salut, » glissa Allen visiblement intrigué par le comportement de son ainé qui semblait chercher la moindre trace suspecte sur son corps. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Certes, il était habitué à ce que Kanda ne lui saute pas dans les bras une fois de retour de mission, mais là, ça frôlait l'insolence.

« T'as grossi, » dit simplement Kanda en relâchant enfin les épaules de son Moyashi.

« Qu-… _Quoi_ ? »

« Voyons, Kanda ! » s'énerva Lenalee en se levant elle aussi de sa chaise. « Après une semaine et demie d'absence, tu ne prends pas le temps de saluer Allen comme il le faut. Et puis, pourquoi dire une chose pareille ? »

Pour ce qui était des convenances, Kanda et Allen pourront rattraper le temps perdu quand ils seront en parfaite intimée, le kendoka n'aimait pas les élans d'affection en public, _surtout_ devant le lapin qui aimait les taquiner tous les deux sans distinction.

« C'était pas vraiment difficile de prendre du poids, tu as vu comment il était maigre avant, » répliqua vivement Kanda en reportant son regard vers la jeune femme, désignant Allen d'un geste de la main.

Certes, mais pour les premiers mots de Kanda, c'était à revoir. Allen lui lança un regard lourd et Lavi secoua la tête avec exaspération. Remarquant la soudaine tension de la pièce, Kanda poussa un long soupir et se retourna vers le maudit qui semblait faire la moue.

« En réalité, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu as juste retrouvé ton poids _naturel_ , je pense. Tu étais bien trop amaigri, idiot, » lui dit-il en passant rapidement une main vive dans les cheveux du plus jeune.

Allen grogna quelque chose en se recoiffant, mais ce geste permit au kendoka de remarquer une petite trace rougie sur le visage de l'Anglais. Ses sourcils se froncèrent illico, et d'une main, il prit le visage d'Allen en coupe, doigts pressés contre ses joues chaudes.

« C'est quoi cette marque sur la tempe ? » lâcha-t-il en fixant cette blessure que le maudit n'avait pas avant.

« Kanda, c'est bon, tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle _maman_ pendant que tu y es ! » s'exclama Allen en repoussant la main rude de l'ainé.

« Qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Mais personne ! »

Kanda était sûr que cette blessure ne se trouvait pas là avant son départ, et puis, il avait été suspendu de mission. Bon sang, qu'avait-il fait ? Était-il parti secrètement en mission malgré les directives de Komui et Luberier ?

« Moyashi… ! » l'appela sombrement Kanda comme dernier avertissement.

Derrière lui, Lavi retint son souffle et Lenalee ne put s'empêcher de sourire, discrètement réjouie par l'attitude protectrice de son ami de longue date.

« OK, OK, je me suis entrainé un soir, et je suis tombé, c'est tout, » répondit rapidement le garçon au pentacle, soudain penaud, mains devant lui comme pour se protéger de la future bombe.

« Tu t'es _quoi_ ? »

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du maudit qui vit clairement l'hilarité dans les yeux du rouquin situé derrière son amant.

« Lenalee et Link m'ont déjà assez réprimandé comme ça, » glissa tout de même Allen en détournant les yeux.

« Je le savais. Je le savais que tu allais faire des conneries ! T'es pas croyable, putain ! »

L'enfant affaiblissait le corps d'Allen qui n'avait pas supporté les pompes sur un bras perché sur une chaise, et il s'était littéralement effondré au bout du nombre quatre cent trente-sept. Comme lui avait dit Lenalee après ce fiasco, il devait apprendre à écouter son corps et à le ménager. Pas que pour lui, mais aussi pour le bébé qui ne devait pas trop aimer ça.

« Komui t'a dit _pas d'entrainements_ , et toi la première chose que tu fais, c'est de te casser la gueule pendant que tu t'entraines ! » le réprimanda Kanda avec exaspération manifeste.

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très glorieux et Allen se sentit honteux de ne pas avoir obéi mais aussi d'avoir échoué dans son entrainement avec si peu de décence, sa fierté en prenait un coup violent.

Puis, furibond et éreinté par sa mission longue et irritante avec Lavi, Kanda quitta les lieux, laissant les trois Exorcistes debout au milieu du salon.

« C'est fou comment avec toi, Yû émet un flot de paroles dix fois plus important qu'avec nous tous réunis, » remarqua le futur Bookman en fixant la porte désormais close.

« Là, j'aurais pu m'en passer, » marmonna Allen en affaissant ses épaules, visiblement abattu.

« Mais non, voyons, Alleeeeeen ! » reprit vivement Lavi en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'Anglais. « Si Yû réagi ainsi, c'est qu'il s'inquiète pour toi ! Crois-moi ! »

Et Lenalee était du même avis que son petit ami. Allen les jaugea du regard et finit par hocher la tête. Au moins il était sûr d'une chose, avec Kanda à ses côtés, le bébé n'avait pas grand-chose à craindre du monde extérieur si ce n'est du Central.

_-''-_

Un mois s'écoula, et quand Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee ou Johnny n'étaient pas disponibles, Allen s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Tout le monde partait en mission, s'entraînait, et lui, devait rester cloitrer au Q.G. à éviter Luberier ainsi que le boulot que lui refilait Link pour le garder éveillé et actif.

Cette nuit-là, Allen sentit un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez, et il quitta le lit afin de boire un coup d'eau, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller le Japonais profondément endormi dans son lit. Il récupéra le gilet blanc qui trainait par là –appartenant à Kanda mais qu'importe, il n'allait que dans la salle de bain après tout- mais se figea face au miroir à pied qui se trouvait en face de lui.

À la lueur de la lune, Allen pouvait y voir son propre reflet, et d'un coup d'œil citrique, il examina son corps, remontant son t-shirt afin de voir le très faible renflement de son ventre. À première vue, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il portait un enfant, il était encore trop tôt, et puis Allen était de nature maigre.

Cependant, il comprit qu'il avait certainement dû récupérer enfin ses 56 kilos, ayant atteint les 43 quand il était malade, ne sachant ce qui lui arrivait, et ceci le rassura. Il avait l'impression d'être l'ancien Allen Walker, fort, intouchable, qui mangeait pour dix.

« _Walker_ … »

Allen sursauta et leva la tête vers le reflet du Quatorzième aux yeux ronds et blancs et au sourire sournois mais vide. Cet homme se trouvait toujours près de lui, plus grand, plus imposant, comme la phase assombri de sa personne. Et de nouveau, il parlait. La dernière fois remontait au jour où Allen avait avoué à Kanda pour l'enfant, et en réalité, Allen avait presque fini par l'oublier celui-là s'il ne se manifestait pas de la sorte.

« _Tu… Tu… n'es… pas en droit de créer la vie…_ » articula l'ombre en déposant une main contre l'épaule d'Allen.

Le sang du maudit se glaça mais il demeura immobile à observer cette ombre immatérielle qui le touchait, et pourtant, il avait l'impression claire et précise de ressentir cette pression.

« _Car… Car tu n'es… N'es qu'un réceptacle !_ »

Le souffle d'Allen prit une allure erratique et garda son regard rivé vers l'ombre de Neah situé juste derrière lui. Tétanisé par la peur et ses paroles terribles, il entrouvrit partiellement la bouche, mais fut incapable de lui répondre.

« _Ton corps… est le mien !_ »

La voix du Quatorzième se faisait de plus en plus claire, de plus en plus apparente, mais aussi, bien trop discernable à présent. Ce n'était plus l'ombre de lui-même, à proprement parler.

« _Et je ne veux pas de cet enfant !_ »

Ce hurlement déchira les tympans d'Allen qui sursauta et recula d'un pas, non sans briser leur contact visuel. Pourtant, dans sa tête, une petite voix lui criait de fermer les yeux et retourner se coucher.

« _Ton Innocence le souille !_ »

Soudain, le regard d'Allen dévia lentement vers son propre reflet parfaitement détaillé de son corps éclairé par la lune. Son cœur s'empara d'un sursaut d'horreur et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur.

Sa pupille droite avait pris une couleur bien singulière, loin du gris d'origine. C'était de l'ocre, tirant sur le doré presque parfait, et Allen savait très bien à qui pouvait appartenir ce type de prunelle peu commune.

C'était l'œil droit de Neah D. Campbell qu'il fixait là dans ce miroir.

* * *

 _L'image qui se trouve en photo de couverture pour cette fic, c'est Allen qui voit son œil doré dans le miroir. En vrai, j'avais mis des couleurs et sa pupille gauche était grise. Celle de droite est donc jaune._

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Fuir loin d'ici**_


	9. Fuir loin d'ici

_-''-_  
Chapitre 9  
 **Fuir loin d'ici**  
_-''-_

 _C'était l'œil droit de Neah D. Campbell qu'il fixait là dans ce miroir._

Cette fois-ci, du son put s'échapper de ses lèvres et Allen hurla tout en reculant prestement et dans son geste, perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Timcanpy éveillé par le cri, se mit à tournoyer rapidement dans toute la pièce et Kanda ne fut pas long à sauter hors du lit, Mugen brillant déjà dans sa main à la lueur de l'astre de la nuit.

Voyant Allen Walker à même le sol, paume pressée contre son œil droit, tout en fixant terrifié le miroir à pied de leur chambre, le kendoka ne perdit pas de temps et s'agenouilla face à lui, mais à peine l'eut-il touché l'épaule que le maudit se raidit.

« NON ! Il va le tuer ! » cria-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même pour ne plus voir la présence de son ennemi dans la surface réfléchissante.

Kanda comprit très rapidement à qui faisait allusion son amant, puis délaissa Mugen contre le parquet pour essayer d'avoir une emprise sur Allen semblable à un animal apeuré.

« Oï, Moyashi, regarde-moi ! » l'appela-t-il en essayant de tirer sur son bras pour regarder son visage. « Il ne le tuera pas. Pas tout pendant que je serais là ! »

Mais Allen paraissait totalement ailleurs et repoussa Kanda, cachant plus son visage entre ses mains. Il voulait s'arracher cet œil doré. Il voulait briser ce miroir.

« Moyashi ! »

« Mon-… Mon œil ! » articula Allen, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Kanda pensa tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait de son œil gauche, le fameux œil maudit par Mana lui-même en forme d'akuma, mais lorsqu'Allen leva avec hésitation sa tête vers lui, il vit que les deux mains du plus jeune étaient plaquées avec force contre la pupille droite.

Ainsi, Kanda prit le plus délicatement possible le poignet d'Allen, afin de lui intimer gentiment de retirer ses paumes, tout en espérant ne pas trouver ce qu'il pensait y être.

« N-… Non ! » s'exclama Allen en essayant de se débattre, ne voulant pas voir la vérité en face mais aussi entrevoir chez son amant un trouble dut à la vision de cet œil doré.

« Shhhhh… Calme-toi. Montre-moi. »

Pour apaiser Allen, son golem se posa avec douceur sur le sommet de son crâne tandis que Kanda desserrait lentement son emprise autour du poignet fin du plus jeune. Ainsi, après avoir dégluti sans oser regarder le miroir derrière Kanda, Allen retira avec incertitude évidente ses deux mains pour alors dévoiler son œil droit brillant à la lueur de la lune.

Kanda ne détacha pas son regard sombre des yeux d'Allen et tout doucement, il passa le bout de ses doigts près de cet œil droit, pour ensuite les faire glisser furtivement contre sa joue et enfin quitter son visage.

« Ton œil… Il est de ta couleur grise, » lui avoua le Japonais à voix basse, comme s'il ne voulait pas brusquer le garçon devant lui.

Avec crainte, Allen pivota sa tête vers le miroir à quelques pas de lui, et remarqua que son partenaire avait raison. L'éclat doré de Neah avait disparu, et ainsi il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de passer une main contre son ventre.

Mais Kanda ne fut pas réellement satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Neah semblait vouloir réellement revenir, et qui plus est, n'importe quand.

_-''-_

Allen commençait réellement à hésiter quant à en parler au Central, ou bien à Komui. Si Neah prenait trop d'ampleur, le destin du bébé était incertain et il risquait la mort. Et il ne voulait plus encourir ce risque.

Et pendant qu'il marchait dans les couloirs du Q.G. à se tourmenter l'esprit, il croisa Bak Chan qui lui, semblait le chercher. C'était étrange qu'il se trouve ici en pleine semaine d'ailleurs. Encore en train d'utiliser l'Arche pour son plaisir personnel ?

« Walker, j'ai besoin de te parler, » fit le blond en interceptant le maudit dans le corridor.

Ceci ne voulait rien dire de bon, et le blandinet cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, recherchant dans le regard de l'asiatique un quelconque indice. Mais la première chose que l'on pouvait discerner, c'était qu'il paraissait angoissé par quelque chose.

« Viens avec moi, c'est dangereux de parler ici. »

Hochant donc la tête pour approuver les dires du leader de la branche asiatique, Allen le suivit en silence, n'aimant pas vraiment la tension dans laquelle il venait de s'enliser.

Ainsi, Bak le conduisit vers un lieu qu'Allen connaissait vraiment très bien depuis le temps, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec ironie. La salle de bain commune. Ou plutôt, les toilettes où il allait vomir la plupart du temps, au moins une dizaine de fois par jour au début des hostilités.

Mais ce qui le surpris le plus, ce fut que Kanda se trouvait déjà ici, adossé à l'un des lavabos, bras croisés, déjà habillé de son uniforme d'Exorciste comme à l'accoutumée, sabre à la ceinture. Lorsqu'il vit les deux hommes arriver, il se redressa et Bak referma la porte derrière lui.

« C'est bon, j'ai vérifié, il n'y a personne, ni même un potentiel enregistreur, » déclara le Japonais en se dirigeant vers eux.

« Encore heureux, tu imagines, en plein dans la salle de bain… » marmonna Allen en balayant la pièce du regard, passant des grands bassins d'eau aux douches ouvertes.

« Estime-toi heureux, » répliqua le kendoka. « Ça ne m'aurait même pas étonné de voir un engin planqué ici. »

Ce n'était pas très rassurant, mais Bak sembla ne pas y prêter attention car il prit soudainement la parole d'une voix mal assurée.

« J'ai des nouvelles pour vous, mais elles ne sont pas bonnes. Et même ultra confidentielles. »

Allen et Kanda partagèrent un regard lourd, se doutant bien que Luberier n'allait pas les laisser gambader très longtemps comme ça.

« Cependant, je ne peux pas autoriser ce genre de chose. Je ne pourrais jamais dormir tranquille si je vous sais inconscients de votre destin. Et puis, je ne pourrais même plus vous regarder dans les yeux. »

Le regard de Bak s'attarda sur le kendoka suspicieux. Le blond avait toujours une certaine rancœur envers son propre père qui avait fait subir des choses effroyables à ses sujets dans ses laboratoires. Certes, ils n'avaient pas eu réellement le choix, mais la famille Chan restait imprégnée dans de lourdes dettes silencieuses.

« Luberier sait que vous continuez de-… D'entretenir une relation, » reprit le blond en évitant soigneusement le regard des deux concernés.

Il n'avait jamais été véritablement à l'aise avec les conversations au sujet de romance ou de relation quelconque. Heureusement que son urticaire restait cloitrée dans un coin car il avait des choses importantes à leur annoncer.

« Co-… Comment peut-il-… ?! » s'exclama Allen pris au dépourvu.

« Il a des yeux et des oreilles partout maintenant… » répondit Bak avec regret.

Oui, la Congrégation avait bien changé depuis quelques mois, et pas de la meilleure des manières.

« Il veut que tu continues d'exercer ta fonction d'Exorciste, » expliqua Bak en désignant Kanda. « Et ne souhaite pas t'enfermer pour t'éloigner d'Allen… Alors ils ont pris une décision plus radicale. »

Le souffle d'Allen se coupa. Décidément, il n'y avait pas que Neah le problème dans l'histoire, mais le Central restait une épine dans le pied. Kanda pour sa part, se raidit, réellement dégouté par cette organisation pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Ou du moins, en profondeur. Komui lui, restait leur seul soutien.

« Le Central veut réellement récupérer l'enfant à la fin de tout ça, » fit honteusement Bak en serrant les poings. « Et je suis l'un des mieux placés après toi Kanda, pour savoir tout ce qu'ils pourront lui faire. »

Mais le regard sombre que darda Kanda vers Bak lui fit comprendre de ne pas détailler ce genre de propos devant Allen. Il n'avait en rien besoin de savoir.

« Quelle est la solution radicale dont tu parlais ? » demanda vivement Kanda avant qu'Allen ne puisse poser la question fatidique qui était très certainement : _Que voulait-il faire à l'enfant ?_

Des expériences sur lui, essayer de lui incorporer une Innocence, analyser son sang et ses organes. Bref, ce gosse était porté par la sagesse de Dieu lui-même, une Innocence, et avait été procréé par les deux Exorcistes les plus puissants de cette génération. Cette petite chose serait une mine d'or pour eux dans cette guerre et même au-delà.

« Il vont t'enlever, Walker, » avoua soudain Bak l'observant à nouveau.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Allen dont le sang se glaça à cette nouvelle.

« La semaine prochaine, il souhaite t'emmener de gré ou de force dans une aile secrète jusqu'à ce que tu donnes naissance à cet enfant… Et bien évidemment, Kanda ne saura jamais où ils t'auront embarqué. »

« Je vais les buter… ! » cingla Kanda en serrant les poings.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà dégainé Mugen pour aller quérir Luberier et ses hommes et les assassiner de sang-froid, mais ceci n'aurait pas vraiment arrangé les choses avec le Pape qui s'y en serait mêlé. Allen quant à lui paraissait tout aussi choqué que lui, conscient que sans Bak, jamais ils n'auraient été au courant de la supercherie future du Central.

Allen intercepta le poignet de Kanda dans l'objectif de l'empêcher de passer ses nerfs sur quelque chose mais aussi pour se rassurer un peu.

« Je me demande qui est-ce qu'on doit craindre le plus, maintenant, » railla Kanda en serrant les poings jusqu'au sang. « Les Noé ou le Central lui-même ? »

« Ne comptez que sur vous deux, et vos amis, » renchérit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

Allen n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, n'ayant jamais pensé que l'inspecteur en chef puisse être capable d'une telle fourberie. Et selon les dires clairs et nets de Bak Chan, Luberier ne serait pas passer par quatre chemins. Si Allen avait refusé, il aurait été envoyé de force il ne savait où sans pouvoir se défendre correctement puisque son Innocence était scellée depuis quelques semaines à cause du bébé.

« On s'en va, » ordonna soudain Kanda à l'égard d'Allen, attrapant enfin le regard perdu et dérouté du plus jeune. « Loin d'ici. »

Bak n'émit aucun commentaire, approuvant visiblement cette alternative, mais Allen fronça les sourcils après avoir analysé concrètement les paroles de son aîné.

« _Partir d'ici_ ? Mais Kanda, le monde a besoin de nous pour-… »

« Pas de toi en ce moment même, » répliqua Kanda fermement. « Sans Innocence tu es aussi faible qu'un humain. Et puis, même si nous ne nous trouvons pas à la Congrégation, rien ne m'empêche de continuer de mon côté la collecte d'Innocences et destruction d'akuma. »

Certes il n'avait pas tort, et Allen ignora la partie qui stipulait sa faiblesse naissante puis reporta son regard vers le blond qui attendait le verdict.

« Vois-tu une autre possibilité ? » demanda tout de même le garçon aux cheveux blancs à son adresse, n'aimant pas l'idée de délaisser ses amis ici.

« En restant ici, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que votre enfant ne soit dérobé, » leur expliqua l'Asiatique en croisant les bras. « Une fois que le Central aura mis la main sur toi, Walker, en t'emmenant dans l'aile secrète, tu ne pourras plus en échapper et le bébé te serra immédiatement arracher à la naissance. »

À cette vision, le sang du maudit se glaça et l'idée précédemment évoquée par Kanda prenait une tout autre tournure dans son esprit.

« C'est déjà tout réfléchi, » lâcha Kanda sans même concerter son amant du regard.

Loin de lui l'envie qu'on lui arrache ses _deux_ biens. Allen et le bébé. Et puis rien ne dit qu'une fois la guerre finie et le bébé né, ils soient tous les deux laissés en liberté trop longtemps suite à leur péché.

Allen quant à lui finit par honteusement ressentir cette vive envie de fuir cet endroit quitte à y laisser ses amis. Son enfant était en danger ici et il voulait tout faire pour le protéger. Cet instinct de paternité se développait doucement mais surement et aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser.

« D'accord, allons-nous en d'ici, » céda Allen en serrant les poings.

« Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, pour vous deux. »

Bak Chan se sentit à ce moment-là soulagé d'un poids énorme. En un sens, il avait épongé la dette qu'il avait envers Kanda, apportée par sa propre famille, mais aussi à l'égard d'Allen qui avait tout de même bravé les plus grands dangers pour le sauver lui et Fô alors qu'il avait perdu tout espoir pour cette dernière.

« Merci pour les renseignements, Bak, » lui sourit alors Allen faiblement, conscient que sans lui il aurait été dans de beaux draps.

Les deux amants se lancèrent à nouveau un regard entendu, déterminés à filer loin d'ici pour leur propre famille. Telle était la décision qu'ils avaient prise. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas quitter la Congrégation et leurs amis avant quelques petits aux revoir méritants.

_-''-_

Après avoir fait rapidement sa valise avec un Allen nauséeux et angoissé, Kanda avait ensuite quitté prestement la chambre pour se diriger vers celle de son fidèle ami Noise Marie. N'obtenant pas de réponse quand il toqua à sa porte, il se décida à regagner la salle d'entrainement, où il ne fut malheureusement pas. Commençant à perdre patience, Kanda jura tout bas et traversa de long en large le quartier général, ne pouvant se résoudre à partir sans toucher quelques mots à Marie.

Les minutes passaient et Allen finirait par s'inquiéter mais Kanda était sûr et certain que son ami se trouvait ici, et non pas en mission. Et il fut soulagé d'entrevoir la silhouette de l'aveugle derrière l'une des fenêtres, celui-ci se trouvant à l'abri du soleil sur un banc en pierre.

Le jardin était calme et commençait à se rafraichir suite à l'automne qui approchait à grands pas. Marie avait parfois pour habitude durant ses pauses, de s'asseoir ici et d'écouter la faune tout en inspirant la flore, appréciant ces moments calmes et paisibles. Jamais il ne méditait dans la salle prévue à cet escient –principalement occupé par Kanda- mais allait toujours ici.

Kanda se sentit bien bête de ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à ça et se dirigea lentement vers lui, Marie dos à lui, demeurant immobile sur le petit banc en pierre blanc.

« Oï, Marie… » salua Kanda une fois qu'il fut sur son côté droit, observant l'homme serein qu'était Marie à ce moment-là.

Marie l'avait longuement aidé après sa sortie des laboratoires, quand il avait enfin pu mettre les pieds dehors après la _mort_ d'Alma. Il avait su être compréhensif, patient et avait amené Kanda sur le droit chemin. Le Japonais lui en devait une fière chandelle, et même aujourd'hui, il restait d'une aide précieuse. Lui et Daisya avaient été les personnes les plus proches de lui durant son « enfance ».

Et Kanda ne voulait pas partir comme un voleur.

« Bonsoir, Kanda, » sourit Marie en se redressant tout en ouvrant les yeux même si pour l'aveugle qu'il était, cette action était inutile. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ton cœur est spasmodique. »

Il pivota pourtant sa tête vers lui et les yeux blancs de Marie scrutèrent étrangement le kendoka. Inconsciemment, le Japonais ramena un poing contre son cœur, toujours étonné avec quelle facilité son ami pouvait percevoir les pulsations cardiaques.

« Il va falloir que je parte pendant une durée indéterminée, Marie, » avoua-t-il en abaissant lentement sa main.

« Une mission ? »

Marie parut inquiet par l'attitude du Japonais mais resta ensuite silencieux, lui laissant le temps de continuer et de s'expliquer. Le cœur de Kanda était rarement agité et cette inhabitude avait attiré son attention.

« Non, je-… Nous allons fuir le Central pendant quelques mois, et je crains que nous n'allions plus revenir. »

Le cœur de Kanda se mit à battre plus vite, comme si l'heure était grave et Marie comprit aussitôt que quelque chose de dramatique s'était produit.

« Kanda… »

« On continuera de repousser les akuma et Noé, mais pas avec vous. »

« Par _nous_ … Tu veux dire, toi et Allen Walker ? »

Kanda hocha la tête et les interludes de la brise permirent à Marie de presque voir le geste de son ami.

C'était Lavi il y a presque un an qui lui avait dit pour Allen et Kanda, sans trop avoir fait exprès, mais Kanda lui en avait longuement voulu, ayant souhaité en parler seul à seul avec Marie. Le rouquin n'avait plus osé parler au kendoka pendant quelques mois tant il était furieux que Lavi crie cela sous tous les toits comme s'il s'agissait d'une relation on ne peut plus normale, ce qui ne l'était malheureusement pas. Parfois il se demandait si le futur Bookman comprenait la réelle ampleur des choses ou s'il était trop naïf pour voir la dangerosité de leur relation.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était lui qui allait mettre au courant son ami d'époque quant à l'enfant qu'il allait avoir.

« Ils ont appris pour vous ? » s'enquit Marie avec anxiété prononcée.

Lui au moins était conscient des problèmes que cela pouvait engendrer.

« Oui. Mais là n'est pas le souci. Nous fuyons pour tout autre chose. »

De plus en plus intrigué, Marie se leva doucement pour faire pleinement face à son frère d'armes et de sa présence, le poussa à continuer de façon réconfortante.

« Il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose, Marie… »

Le vent se leva, entourant les deux hommes dans une brise douce et légère.

_-''-_

« Hein ?! Allen on vient avec toi ! »

Lenalee fut outrée par ce qu'Allen leur avait révélé par rapport au Central qui souhaitait l'enfermé quelque part loin d'eux en ayant pour seul cruel objectif de récupérer le bébé.

« Non, il faut que tu restes ici pour continuer de protéger le monde des akuma et des Noé, » lui affirma Allen en observant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux. « Moins l'on est à partir, plus nos chances de rester dissimulé seront fortes. »

« Allen… »

C'était terrible. En arriver à là était tout de même injuste, surtout pour Allen qui avait tant fait de bien tout autour de lui. Lavi quant à lui était resté un instant silencieux, comme s'il s'était douté qu'un jour ses deux amis ne quittent le Q.G. pour un endroit plus sûr, loin du Central. Une fois que Lenalee et Allen se furent calmé après avoir chacun argumenté, Lavi quitta la commode contre laquelle il était adossé et s'approcha du bureau.

Allen le suivit des yeux. Lavi s'empara d'une plume et sur un morceau de papier qui traînait par-là, y inscrivit quelque chose. Puis il se redressa et revint près du maudit pour lui tendre le petit bout de papier ainsi qu'une vieille clé en bronze où était accroché un ruban vermillon.

« Tiens, prends ça, Allen. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » l'interrogea Allen en dépliant le papier pour voir ce qui ressemblait être une adresse postale.

La clé dans sa paume était encore chaude.

« L'adresse et le double des clés de ma petite maison en Chine, » expliqua Lavi avec un sourire. « Que j'utilisais avec papy durant les rares pauses. Tu peux t'y installer. »

Le cadeau que lui faisait le rouquin réchauffa le cœur du futur fugitif et il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Mais ne pouvant accepter ce présent, il secoua la tête.

« Merci, Lavi, mais avec Kanda on pense savoir où aller. Je connais une personne qui a longuement veillé sur moi en Angleterre quand j'étais petit, juste après la mort de Mana. »

« C'est Mother ? » glissa la jeune femme de l'équipe en se rappelant avoir rendu visite avec Allen à une vieille dame anciennement proche du maudit.

« Oui, en effet… » sourit doucement Allen, soudain nostalgique.

Cette femme avait un cœur d'or bien qu'elle soit sévère et sèche. Mais Lenalee savait que là-bas, son ami ne craignait rien. Elle n'avait connu que pendant très peu de temps cette vieille femme au nom de Mother qui avait recueilli Allen et Cross il y a des années de cela, mais elle était déjà persuadée que c'était un très bon choix.

« On va s'y rendre et peut-être y rester, » reprit Allen en tendant le papier et la clé à Lavi.

« Allen, garde tout de même cette clé, sait-on jamais. »

Et Lavi repoussa la main d'Allen afin qu'il puisse garder cette porte ouverte en cas d'incident. Il se sentait plus rassuré en sachant que le maudit avait un joker dans sa poche, qui là, ne soit pas une carte.

Puis, sans plus s'étendre sur les aux revoir, Allen leur promettant de revenir afin qu'ils puissent tous se retrouver, l'Anglais s'approcha des souterrains, le cœur serré. Kanda l'y attendait déjà, torche à la main, valise dans l'autre et le regard déterminé que lui offrit son amant fut bien assez pour revigorer le maudit. Ils feraient n'importe quel sacrifice pour le bébé qui grandissait dans le ventre d'Allen Walker.

Ainsi, ils prirent un bateau après avoir prétexté une mission auprès du gardien, ce dernier ne remettant jamais en paroles Kanda qui était près d'être Maréchal.

La nuit tombait, et lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la presqu'île et regagné la côte, ils ne perdirent pas de temps à acheter des billets pour le prochain train. Le Central serait rapidement au courant quant à leur fuite et il comprendrait vite pourquoi, tout en espérant que Bak Chan ne se fasse pas rétrograder.

Une fois dans le train, Allen et Kanda restèrent silencieux, encore secoués par tout ce qui s'était passé en si peu de temps. Ils fuyaient la Congrégation bon sang, ce n'était pas rien ! Et de leur plein gré !

Ainsi, quittant des yeux les petites lueurs des lampadaires ou maisonnées au loin qui brillaient dans la nuit tels des yeux de loups sauvages aux aguets, Allen reporta son regard vers l'étui qui se trouvait sur ses genoux depuis le départ. L'air ailleurs, il l'ouvrit lentement et observa longuement l'objet briller dans ses pupilles grises.

« Johnny t'a montré comment le charger ? » glissa Kanda qui avait les jambes négligemment croisées et le menton enfoncé contre sa paume qui soutenait son crâne.

« Oui… »

Le revolver dans cette petite mallette lui avait été donné par le scientifique qui avait été mis au courant un peu plus tôt par Allen de sa fuite et de son incapacité au combat, puis lui avait offert ça en guise de cadeau de départ. Comme ceci, il avait toujours un moyen de se défendre.

« Mais ce que j'ai là, ce n'est pas une arme pour tuer des akuma, mais pour tuer des humains, » fit pourtant le maudit qui n'aimait pas cette arme aux balles d'argent.

« Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! » s'énerva Kanda en se redressant face à Allen sur le siège.

Allen garda son regard rivé vers l'objet, et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Ce n'était qu'une défense psychologique, en réalité il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser. Car contre des akuma cela ne servirait strictement à rien et jamais il ne tuerait d'humain.

Et pourtant, Allen avait une bien étrange impression face à ce revolver doré, comme si celui-ci allait réellement servir à tuer un jour un humain. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça l'effrayait, et il réprima un frisson.

« Elle va te permettre de te défendre ! » s'exclama Kanda en refermant vivement la mallette, manquant de pincer les doigts du plus jeune. « Si la mort d'êtres humains te tracasse, en cas de danger, tu n'as qu'à les menacer avec et ne pas forcément l'utiliser. »

Ça ne servait à rien de commencer une conversation sur ce sujet face à Kanda, surtout après qu'Allen eut compris que le Japonais serait prêt à tuer des _humains_ pour lui et le bébé.

Inconsciemment, Allen scruta sa main gauche dissimulée sous un gant blanc et il sentait toujours cette petite chaleur et brûlure qui était devenue quelque chose d'anodin maintenant. Mais l'incapacité de son Innocence en plein combat était tout de même désavantageuse.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

Allen cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et leva la tête pour croiser le regard intense de son amant, bras croisés, air impassible gravé sur le visage. Décidément, l'Anglais ne s'y fera jamais ! Kanda si prévenant, c'était ça le don du ciel.

« Je vais bien, » lui dit Allen qui n'avait pas la nausée à ce moment-là, ni même faim, seulement fatigué. « Je suis juste impatient qu'on puisse enfin trouver un endroit sûr. »

« Cette vieille femme est réellement digne de confiance ? »

« Il n'y a pas mieux, crois-moi. »

Un flot nostalgique vint percuter Allen qui avait d'innombrable souvenirs avec elle et Barba, mais aussi Cross. Un pincement au cœur s'empara de lui et il poussa un long soupir. Son maître lui manquait finalement, ce pourri de Cross Marian avait finalement été une part importante de sa propre vie.

Soudain, un tremblement qui immobilisa le train brisa les pensées du maudit qui se leva illico, aussi alerte que les autres passagers. Kanda ne fut pas long à dégainer Mugen et avec Allen, regagnèrent le couloir où les gens couraient vers le fond du train, comme apeuré par quelque chose.

« Akuma, » annonça sombrement Allen alors que son œil gauche s'activait là au milieu de l'amas de personne.

« Tss… ! »

* * *

 _Bon, chapitre relativement calme. Avec des « fusils de Tchekhov » ? :3 Si vous en avez trouvé, dites-le-moi, j'ai hâte de voir ça ! (internet explique bien ce que c'est si vous ne connaissez pas ce terme, et vous vous coucherez plus intelligents)  
J'ai posté ce chapitre assez rapidement puisque j'avais du temps hier après-midi, et donc week-end à tous !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Couleur rouge comme…**_


	10. Couleur rouge comme…

_-''-_  
Chapitre 10  
 **Couleur rouge comme…**  
_-''-_

 _« Akuma, » annonça sombrement Allen alors que son œil gauche s'activait là au milieu de l'amas de personne._

 _« Tss… ! »_

Ainsi, à contre-courant, Kanda essaya de s'avancer dans le couloir qui se vidait petit à petit, Allen sur ses pas. Ça commençait bien comme périple, la chance semblait ne pas leur sourire. Était-ce un message de Dieu afin qu'ils restent à la Congrégation ?

Soudain, par la fenêtre du train se fit entrevoir un village lointain en feu, assiégé par des akuma niveau 1 et peut-être des niveaux 2. Allen écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en avant vers la vitre embuée.

« Il faut aller les aider ! » s'alarma-t-il.

À ce moment-là, un autre akuma niveau 1 et au visage figé dans le temps vint passer tout proche de la vitre et Allen sursauta, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver. Pourquoi son œil gauche ne l'avait pas détecté celui-là ?

Ni une ni deux, avant que l'akuma ne puisse exploser le wagon où se trouvaient Allen et Kanda, le kendoka attrapa le corps léger de son amant, bras sous ses genoux, le second contre son dos comme l'aurait fait un homme face à la mariée, puis après l'explosion, sauta sur le toit du train.

Allen, prit de court, garda une main serrée autour du col de Kanda et observa l'akuma se diriger vers la ville incendiée comme s'il n'avait fait que passer. Le vent était frais et une odeur âcre de fumée ainsi qu'une légère pluie vint se mélanger au panorama attristé. Mais avant que Kanda ne puisse faire potentiellement un geste, Allen se rendit compte de sa position assez dégradante quand on était un garçon.

« Kanda, hey, arrête de faire comme si j'étais une demoiselle en détresse, je reste un homme ! Un HOMME ! Tout comme toi ! » s'exclama Allen en essayant de se débattre, voyant que Kanda ne semblait pas décider à le lâcher.

« Tu es peut-être un homme, mais un homme sans Innocence, alors arrête de brailler ou j'te lance dans la fosse à akuma, et on va voir comment tu te débrouilles sans ta main divine. »

Kanda sauta du toit pour atterrir sur le gravier près de la voie tout en amortissant l'atterrissage pour ne pas brutaliser le bébé en Allen.

« Mais lâche-moi ! Je peux marcher, bon sang ! » s'emporta Allen qui rougissait à vue d'œil, n'aimant pas se sentir si dévaloriser.

« Pas assez pour éviter d'éventuels projectiles. Je t'emmène en sureté ! »

Suite à ses dires, Kanda courut vers la forêt adjacente qui entourait le chemin de fer alors qu'Allen passa finalement un bras autour du cou de son aîné pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

Les akuma n'étaient pas énormément nombreux et Kanda pourrait mettre fin à leur vie en une petite dizaine de minutes, de plus, Allen ne voudrait certainement pas quitter les lieux sans avoir aidé le village voisin.

Ainsi, une fois à l'écart du combat, il déposa Allen, pieds dans les feuilles mortes et récupéra Mugen. Avant qu'Allen ne puisse lui faire part de son mécontentement quant aux actions de son ami, Kanda se retourna vivement vers lui.

« Toi ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais m'occuper des akuma restants. »

La forêt semblait protectrice, loin de tout le capharnaüm ambiant situé de l'autre côté du train. De ce fait, après avoir dégluti difficilement, Allen hocha la tête avec résolution, sachant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Là-bas il ne pourrait pas venir en aide au village et ne serait qu'une gêne pour Kanda.

« Pas de connerie, hein ? » largua Kanda en le poussant légèrement en arrière par l'épaule, plus comme taquinerie que par violence.

« Tim' veillera sur moi, t'en fait pas, » répliqua Allen en levant les yeux vers le golem qui se posa illico sur son crâne pour approuver les dires du maudit.

« Personnellement, je ne me sens pas plus rassuré… »

Et suite à cet échange rapide, le kendoka crut bon de retourner sur ses pas et exterminer les akuma qui terrorisaient les habitants. Allen ne permettrait pas que d'autres morts soient causées alors qu'ils étaient dans les parages !

Mais seul dans la forêt, Allen ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter quant à son œil gauche et plaça le bout de ses doigts gantés contre la paupière de celle-ci. Le pouvoir de la malédiction semblait s'être affaibli pour une bien étrange raison, et ceci n'était pas vraiment rassurant car c'était aussi l'un de ses derniers moyens de protection.

_-''-_

Kanda était revenu rapidement près d'Allen et ils avaient repris leur périple.

Le voyage jusqu'au port fut long et fatiguant. Les deux jeunes hommes prenaient bien soin de ne pas se faire repérer par des membres potentiels de l'Église. Allen pour sa part, avait opté pour un bandana noué contre son crâne qui cachait la majeure partie de ses cheveux blancs, semblable à celui qu'il portait déjà avant de venir à la Congrégation. Kanda avait noué autour de son cou une écharpe beige qui cachait une partie de son visage alors que le tissu voletait doucement derrière lui sous le vent provenant tout droit de la mer.

Personne ne pouvait se douter qu'ils étaient Exorcistes, et même le sabre était dissimulé à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

« Deux jours de bateau, une journée de marche, et nous y seront, » lui assura Allen en détaillant le port emblématique des yeux.

Il était temps. Kanda voulait à tout prix savoir Allen sauf, ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas ici en pleine nature, et s'en était angoissant. Il y avait les akuma, d'éventuels Noé, mais aussi les gens du Clergé et des humains pas vraiment très nets.

Ils s'approchaient donc à grands pas de leur destination finale, d'ici trois jours, ils seront en lieu sûr pour un petit moment, n'est-ce pas réjouissant ? Ainsi, espoir faisant vibrer une grande partie de son être, Allen s'introduit dans le bateau marchand dans lequel ils allaient voyager. Kanda avait négocié avec le capitaine, ne souhaitant pas partir en mer dans un moyen de locomotion touristique ou de transport, ce qui pourrait les trahir.

Le capitaine en second leur montra donc leur chambre après que Kanda ait payé dument le bonhomme et sa troupe. Cette pièce était dans la cale, proche de celle du commandant, et comportait deux lits à hauteurs ainsi qu'un petit lavabo en fer. Toute l'embarcation semblait être faite de métal, même la porte paraissait lourde et les bruits de pas ainsi que les machines bruyantes résonnaient partout. La modernité avait percé ici.

La nuit tombait déjà et Allen s'assit sur le rebord du lit du bas pour se déchausser tandis que Kanda déposait la valise sur la même couche pour l'ouvrir et en sortir de plus chaudes couvertures. Les nuits se rafraichissaient de jour en jour et entre ces murs la chaleur était loin d'être omniprésente. Puis, le Japonais s'accroupit face au maudit qu'il bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et déposa une main sur le genou d'Allen pour prendre appui tout en le scrutant droit dans les yeux.

« Montre-moi ton œil gauche, » ordonna le kendoka d'une voix sans appel alors qu'Allen clignait plusieurs fois des yeux pour effacer ses larmes de sommeil.

Kanda avait lui aussi remarquer l'inaptitude de l'œil d'Allen afin de découvrir l'akuma niveau 1 dissimulé derrière le mur et suite à ses paroles, l'Anglais fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

« Pourquoi la malédiction de mon œil aurait un lien avec le bébé ? » demanda-t-il, pensant tout d'abord que cette faiblesse était peut-être due à la même cause que l'inactivité de sa propre Innocence.

C'était ridicule, le pouvoir de son œil était lié à une malédiction, et donc, certainement pas ancré au pouvoir de Dieu ou à une Innocence. Kanda détailla attentivement l'œil barré de rouge de son amant sans pour autant toucher la peau fine de sa peau puis se redressa après un soupir, mains sur les hanches.

« Je pense que tu es juste très fatigué, » déclara-t-il, nullement dérouté pour si peu.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu ne la ressens même plus cette fatigue, mais tu dors trop peu et le stress te ronge. Je sais que tu es crevé. »

Il n'avait pas tort, Allen n'avait jamais été aussi éreinté de toute sa vie, et pendant une si longue période, mais le Central et Neah ne l'y aidaient en rien du tout. La malédiction était liée à son corps, et si ledit corps s'affaiblissait suite à la fatigue qui écrasait ses épaules, ceci pouvait avoir des répercussions sur son pouvoir. Cette nouvelle ne l'égaya pourtant pas vraiment.

« Je… Je n'arrive _pas_ à dormir, » avoua Allen en baissant les yeux, serrant ses poings autour du drap du lit.

Pendant un petit instant, Kanda l'observa d'un regard soupçonneux et perçant, conscient que chaque nuit, Allen faisait des cauchemars ou ne fermait pas l'œil. Lui non plus d'ailleurs, restant sur ses gardes si jamais Neah venait à prendre le contrôle du corps de son amant. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'allait pas laisser passer ça.

Il haïssait parler tourments et sentiments, et paraître trop sensible face aux autres, mais il s'agissait d'Allen, bon sang. Il savait en passer outre depuis le temps. De plus, Allen avait pleinement besoin de lui pour l'aider à porter ce lourd fardeau.

« Parle-moi. Dis-moi ce que Neah te dit, » lui fit soudain Kanda toujours debout face à Allen, une expression pourtant parfaitement neutre gravée sur le visage.

« Comment tu sais qu'il me parle ? » l'interrogea Allen avec hésitation, osant un regard furtif vers lui.

« Parfois, je t'entends jurer tout bas ou ordonner à cet enfoiré de fermer sa gueule. »

Kanda, tout comme Lavi, savait être un fin observateur quand il s'intéressait de près à l'histoire. Allen déglutit, se remémorant les paroles du Noé qui faisaient longuement écho dans sa tête à plusieurs reprises en une journée.

« Neah parle sans cesse d'un pieu… Qu'il veut me planter dans le ventre, » avoua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, fixant le sol avec intensité.

Il se souvint avoir dit lui-même ces mots quand il avait avoués à Kanda pour le bébé, et ayant perdu son sang-froid dans la conversation, Allen avait crié à Kanda que peut-être cela aurait arrangé les choses s'il tuait l'enfant avec un pieu. Bien sûr, il ne pensait pas du tout à ses propres paroles à ce moment-là, mais Neah semblait les avoir bien enregistrés, lui.

« Il va voir moi, où je vais lui planter son pieu, » largua Kanda avec désinvolture.

C'était ce qu'il fallait à Allen. La lassitude habituelle d'un Kanda qui se foutait de tout afin de lui montrer que la situation était dérisoire et qu'il s'en sortirait toujours. Certes, les mots de Neah étaient pourtant à ne pas prendre à la légère, cependant Allen avait besoin de protection. Une protection tout aussi physique que psychologique ou il ne tiendrait pas sept mois comme cela.

« Eh, techniquement, Neah c'est mon corps, alors tout doux, » riposta Allen avec un petit sourire tout en captant le regard sombre de son aîné.

« Ton corps ne lui appartient pas. Maintenant dors. Nous serons bientôt en sureté. »

Ce fut sur ces bonnes paroles que Kanda se hissa ensuite facilement sur le lit du haut et qu'Allen hocha faiblement la tête pour ensuite récupérer les couvertures chaudes et s'enrouler dans les draps, tel un cocon protectif.

« Bonne nuit, » glissa Allen en fermant doucement les yeux, priant pour rejoindre vite les bras de Morphée.

« 'Nuit, _Moyashi_. »

« Bakanda. »

_-''-_

Allen Walker se redressa au milieu de la nuit, repoussant les couvertures qui entourait son corps encore chaud et sa main gauche vint gratter son crâne et ébouriffer ses cheveux blancs plus qu'il ne fallait. Il renifla avec un certain dédain et tira le reste des draps pour déposer ses pieds nus sur le sol en fer, ignorant la fraicheur de ce dernier.

Debout, il fit craquer son cou, main contre sa nuque puis ouvrit doucement ses yeux pour ensuite sourire largement, alors que sa paume libre vint se placer contre son ventre, ses doigts se serrant vivement autour du tissu, unique barrière jusqu'à sa peau.

Ses pupilles brillaient dans la pénombre d'une lueur dorée presque maladive, et ceci faisait réel contraste avec le regard ordinaire d'Allen.

Ici, au milieu de cette petite chambre étouffante, se tenait Neah D. Campbell au sourire provocateur.

La fatigue du corps d'Allen était extrême grâce aux cauchemars et aux tourments dans lesquels l'avait plongé Neah, de ce fait, il avait pu aisément prendre contrôle de son corps à cet instant précis. C'était une occasion à ne pas manquer, afin de supprimer cet enfant qui brouillait tout ce corps de l'Innocence et d'un pouvoir qui souillait Neah. Ce désespoir d'avoir perdu un enfant pourrait aussi perdre Allen pour de bon, et la victoire du Noé serait complète.

Sous ces douces pensées, il sourit plus méchamment et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers la couche en hauteur, là où semblait dormir Kanda.

« Tu me m'arrêteras pas cette fois, Yû, » lui assura Neah à voix basse, puis il se dirigea vers la porte à demi poussée de leur chambre sourde.

Le couloir était frais et l'on pouvait facilement distinguer les doux mouvements des vagues qui se frappaient contre la coque et berçait l'embarcation de gauche à droite. Le sol était glacé, les murs aussi, tout comme le corps d'Allen à ce moment-là. Neah s'engagea dans le corridor de fer, comme sachant précisément où aller.

Il monta les marches humides qui menaient vers l'étage supérieur, et une fois en haut, il se souvint ce que contenait la porte qui lui faisait face. Sans aucune hésitation, il la poussa, cette dernière provoquant un bruit effroyable atténué par les vagues et les machines environnantes puis s'introduit dans le réfectoire vide, silencieux et sombre.

Remarquant un cierge sur l'une des tables ainsi qu'une boîte d'allumettes pratiquement vide, il s'empara de ce petit bout de bois qu'il gratta vivement contre le bord de celle-ci, et la flamme vint. La bougie éclaira une grande partie de la salle et Neah s'approcha du bar où derrière s'entreposait surement la cuisine.

Les casseroles accrochées par leurs manches à des crochets en bronze se balançaient d'avant en arrière dans une danse presque maladive tandis que le robinet laissait tomber des gouttes d'eau minuscules à intervalles de temps irréguliers, mais pourtant en parfaite association avec le décor qui se mouvait.

Sur une grille brillait à la lueur des flammes une dizaine de couteau de cuisine parfaitement aiguisées, ceux-ci éclairant les pupilles dorées du Noé. Il arbora un sourire malsain, dévoilant ses dents blanches et attrapa le manche d'un des dix couteaux qu'il leva devant lui pour examiner la lame tranchante.

Un coup porté dans le ventre serait fatal pour ce bébé en pleine croissance et son hôte ne mettra pas longtemps à se remettre de sa blessure, Allen avait vécu vraiment bien pire. Ainsi, il fit pivoter l'arme de sorte à ce que la lame coupante soit pointée vers son propre corps, prêt à le pourfendre à un endroit stratégique.

« Adieu, Walker femelle. »

Ses poings se serrèrent plus fermement contre le manche et il haussa plus haut le couteau, prenant un élan conséquent. Puis, il l'abaissa de toutes ses forces.

« NON ! »

Cette voix singulière prit son cœur de court dont le battement se fit plus rapide. Ses pupilles dorées s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il sentit une main puissante et douloureuse enserrer ses poignets armés du couteau meurtrier.

« Dégage, Quatorzième ! » hurla Kanda en enserrant plus fermement les poignets du Noé qui fut contraint de lâcher la lame tant la poigne était forte.

Le couteau atteint le sol sans douceur et glissa loin d'eux. La voix de Kanda provoqua en Neah d'étranges signaux destinés à Allen et Neah fronça les sourcils, complètement immobilisé par le kendoka. Soudain, ses paupières se fermèrent, résigné à retourner en arrière-plan et ses jambes lâchèrent.

Kanda retint l'Anglais qui se laissait doucement tomber au sol et l'accompagna dans ce geste, de ce fait, ils furent tous les deux genoux contre terre, Kanda sans lâcher les poignets d'Allen, le second, tête penchée en avant.

Encore sous le choc de ce retour dévastateur, Kanda cru tout d'abord qu'Allen dormait, mais il finit par sentir ses bras se tendre et ainsi, il libéra ses poignets fins. Allen ouvrit doucement les yeux, se sentant soudain nauséeux et leva la tête pour scruter le décor qui l'entourait. Il fut pris d'un élan soudain de panique en remarquant que cette sensation était exactement la même que celle qu'il avait ressentie en Angleterre lorsque Neah avait pris possession de son corps.

Mais lorsqu'il passa prestement une main contre son ventre chaud, il comprit que son enfant était toujours en son sein et en bonne santé.

« Il est… revenu ? » demanda Allen avec hésitation, n'osant regarder le Japonais qui le maintenait par les épaules.

Kanda ne répondit pas, ne sachant comment lui avouer ce qu'il avait vu. Neah D. Campbell à deux doigts d'assassiner leur enfant avec un couteau. Mais Allen ne fut pas idiot et distingua du coin des yeux qu'un couteau échoué sur le carrelage glacé brillait sous les bougies allumées. Son sang se glaça et il déglutit, ne pouvant détacher son regard de cette arme tranchante.

« C'est-… C'est Neah, hein ? Il a voulu _le_ tuer ? »

Ses mains se mirent à trembler suite à la pensée de ce qui aurait pu potentiellement se produire dans cette cuisine si Kanda n'était pas arrivé à temps. Kanda de son côté remarqua la terreur qui prit petit à petit le plus jeune et lâcha ses épaules pour l'aider à se relever tout doucement, bras entourant son bassin avec protection.

Allen se retint contre la manche du t-shirt noir que portait Kanda et essaya de se maintenir debout, mais ce fut fastidieux, ses jambes tremblaient bien trop fort.

« Ça va aller. Je ne vais plus te lâcher des yeux, » lui jura Kanda à voix basse.

Déglutissant et sentant son cœur se serrer, Allen baissa les yeux, honteux de paraître si affaibli face à Kanda. Ce dernier avait pourtant tant changé depuis le début des hostilités, pour lui et pour le bébé, dévoilant une facette de sa personnalité qu'Allen ne pensait pas exciter malgré son espoir. Cependant, il aurait aimé découvrir ceci d'une tout autre manière.

Sa possessivité s'était accrue, tout comme son cœur.

« Quittons cet endroit, » lui pria Allen en fermant les yeux afin d'empêcher à ses pupilles de croiser sans cesse l'arme meurtrière gisant sur le sol de la cuisine.

Allen était gelé. La fraicheur de la pièce et du couloir dans lequel il s'engagea frigorifiait tous ses membres et quand il fut près de son lit, il laissa Kanda verrouiller la lourde porte en fer derrière lui et resta figé devant la couche.

« Je sais que le lit n'est pas très grand, mais s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas dormir seul cette nuit, » l'implora Allen en serrant les poings, regard fixé vers ses pieds nus et blanchis par la fraicheur.

Malgré la petitesse du matelas, Kanda accepta sa requête en silence et d'une main réconfortante, poussa Allen à s'introduire sous les couettes.

Le maudit s'y engouffra avec hésitation et rapidement, Kanda plaqua son propre corps contre le sien, de sorte à ce qu'il soit l'un contre l'autre, Allen le visage plongé dans le cou de son amant. Kanda pouvait clairement percevoir le glaçon qu'était Allen derrière ses vêtements, et le serra plus fort contre lui, espérant que ce geste n'angoisse pas plus l'Anglais perdu.

Car ses gestes pouvaient à tout moment trahir l'inquiétude dans laquelle se trouvait Kanda à ce moment même, et ceci n'était pas bon pour le maudit qui avait besoin de se savoir entouré d'une personne confiante et puissante.

Allen quant à lui, mit plusieurs minutes avant de calmer sa respiration et de faire le vide dans son esprit, réellement terrorisé par la présence de Neah en son sein qui aurait pu être dévastatrice. Ne pouvant s'endormir malgré le radiateur qu'était Kanda contre lui, Allen préféra combler le blanc et parler de choses plus joyeuses afin d'enterrer plus profondément le Noé.

« Je sais que c'est une fille… Je crois que Neah le savait et maintenant, j'en suis certain, » avoua le maudit doucement, espérant que Kanda ne se soit pas endormi.

Mais il sentit le kendoka bouger un peu, et main toujours contre l'arrière de sa tête, il déposa son menton contre le haut de son crâne, et demeura silencieux, analysant la déclaration de son amant. Ainsi donc, il s'agissait d'une petite fille ?

« Peut-être serait-il temps de lui trouver un nom ? » reprit Allen à voix plus basse, fermant doucement les yeux, se rappelant de la petite discussion qu'il avait eue avec Lenalee sur la terrasse d'un petit café.

« Déjà ? » répondit enfin le Japonais. « Ça fait à peine trois mois. »

« Comme ça nous pourrions l'appeler autrement que _le bébé_ ou _cet enfant._ »

Afin de lui donner une identité et de se sentir plus proche de cet enfant qui était le leur. Un être partageant leurs deux génotypes. Leur propre sang. Leur vie à tous les deux.

« Si tu as une idée, vas-y, » reprit Kanda après un petit moment, n'ayant pas réellement de prénom sous la main à cet instant précis.

Et puis, les seuls noms qu'il avait en tête étaient d'origine asiatique ce qui allait complètement échapper à Allen.

« Ruby… ? » proposa soudain le maudit comme si ce prénom venait de retentir dans son esprit et qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi plus avant de le lâcher comme ça.

Dans la pénombre la plus totale, Kanda fronça les sourcils, répétant plusieurs fois le prénom présenté dans sa tête.

« Ça ressemble trop à _Lavi_ , ça, » répliqua-t-il finalement en repensant contre son gré au lapin agaçant.

« Tu exagères… »

« Deux syllabes, même terminaison, le début se prononce presque pareil… Que veux-tu d'autres comme exemple ? »

Allen poussa un long soupir mais n'en démordit pas tout de suite.

« C'est la couleur rouge. Le rubis, » glissa-t-il comme si cela était une évidence.

« Je sais ce que c'est, merci pour la précision inutile. » commenta le Japonais. « Rouge comme le sang, c'est-à-dire. »

Kanda savait que ce détail n'allait pas plaire à Allen, mais le maudit bougea un peu contre lui pour s'extirper de ses bras afin qu'ils soient visages face à face, capable de se voir droit dans les yeux.

« Comme la joie, la flamme de la volonté… L'espoir. Le soleil levant et couchant, » énuméra le maudit en fronçant lui aussi les sourcils.

Son souffle chaud caressait le visage du kendoka à quelques centimètres du sien.

« La guerre, la destruction, la vengeance, » compléta Kanda avec lassitude.

« La vitalité, la vigueur, la chaleur. »

« On dit _rouge de colère_. »

« Les fraises sont rouges. »

Suite au débat qui commençait à devenir ridicule, Allen ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un faible rire et finalement, le kendoka laissa échapper un léger sourire, soulagé de voir que finalement, la gaité d'Allen était toujours quelque part.

« Le rouge, comme l'amour, » murmura soudain Allen, quelques minutes après son rire.

Kanda demeura silencieux, concédant que le rouge était aussi signe d'amour. Le cœur rouge. La flamme des sentiments.

« _Notre_ amour, » ajouta Allen après un instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être niais, » riposta Kanda en arquant un sourcil.

 _Ruby_. Leur enfant produit par l'amour peu commun de deux hommes diamétralement opposés. Un garçon aux cheveux blancs, joyeux et impulsif contre un homme aux mèches sombres, antipathique et fier. Tous deux reliés par un passé difficile et une malédiction terrible.

Une malédiction qui pour Kanda ne lui permettrait peut-être pas de voir le bébé de ses propres yeux s'il mourrait avant… À cette pensée, Kanda sentit son cœur se serrer et céda alors, déposant son front contre celui du plus jeune.

« Va pour Ruby. »

Et à ce moment-là, il se prit à espérer avec ardeur qu'il puisse voir le visage de sa petite fille au moins une fois avant de mourir.

« Dors, tu m'entends. Dors. Je reste éveillé, » lui murmura finalement Kanda. « Au cas où Neah reviendrait. »

« Tu-… Tu me le jures ? »

« Oui, je te le promets. »

* * *

 _Rouge c'est beau. Akaaaa !_

 _Hey,_ _ **Luna78**_ _, pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas réellement de calendrier de publication, dès que je termine un chapitre, je le relis plusieurs fois, attends peut-être une journée parfois et je le poste juste après. Donc en général, j'en poste deux par semaine, surtout quand j'ai de la motivation et de l'imagination, ce qui est le cas pour celle-ci en tout cas ^^  
Et_ _ **LaviYuu3397**_ _, heureuse que tu aimes mon style d'écriture, je ne sais pas vraiment en quoi il peut différer des autres, mais ton commentaire m'a enchanté !_

 _Bisous à tous est à très bientôt ! (je pense que cette fic tournera autour de 15 chap')_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **Refuge**_


	11. Refuge

_-''-_  
Chapitre 11  
 **Refuge**  
_-''-_

Le soleil se couchait déjà dans lointain lorsqu'Allen entrevit enfin la petite maison emblématique qui semblait se détacher du paysage, à l'écart du village voisin. La brise fraiche était douce et l'herbe haute tout autour du petit muret de pierres enclosant le jardin se balançait doucement au gré du vent. L'atmosphère lugubre du paquebot avait laissé place à un panorama apaisant.

« C'est ici, » annonça Allen en pointant du doigt la vieille bâtisse derrière le cimetière. « Mother et Barba ont toujours vécu ici. »

Kanda arriva à la hauteur du plus jeune qui surplombait de la colline la maison en question, et détailla le décor des yeux. Allen ne lui avait pas menti, tout semblait sûr ici. Cependant, une interrogation restait à le tarauder, et le blandinet ne tarda pas à en faire allusion.

« Évite de lui manquer de respect, » lui conseilla Allen en jetant à Kanda un regard accusateur.

« Plus tu me parles de cette Mother, plus j'hésite à t'y amener. T'es sûr que c'est là-bas qu'il faut qu'on aille se réfugier ? »

Laissant échapper un faible rire, Allen secoua la tête et s'engagea sur le petit chemin ensablé pour se diriger vers leur objectif. Sur le chemin, Allen se débarrassa du bandana qui dissimulait ses cheveux et huma l'air ambiant présentant cette odeur si particulière. Cet endroit avait été pour lui une part importante de sa vie, et ça semblait vouloir continuer de l'être.

Kanda le suivit d'un pas lent, valise placée paresseusement par-dessus son épaule tout en cherchant des yeux une potentielle menace. Mais rien. Ce lieu semblait parfait.

Lorsqu'Allen toqua à la porte, le cœur battant, cette dernière s'ouvrir vivement sur une vieille femme de petite taille, ce qui surprit Kanda. Ladite vieille femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise et sourit de façon étrange, entre l'ironie et la réelle joie de voir Allen Walker à sa porte.

« C'est _encore_ moi, Mother, » sourit Allen en se grattant nerveusement le cuir chevelu.

Kanda darda vers lui un regard interrogateur, ressentant une certaine angoisse chez Allen. Est-ce cette _Mother_ qui le mettait dans cet état-là ?

« Oui, je n'aurais pas dit mieux, » grinça finalement Mother en ouvrant plus franchement la porte.

Pourtant, malgré un air un peu effrayant imprégné chez elle, elle sembla accepter facilement la venue d'Allen chez elle, puis elle reporta son regard vers la seconde personne qui s'introduisait en silence chez elle. La dernière fois, Allen avait ramené une fille au prénom de Lenalee jusqu'ici, et aujourd'hui, c'était un homme visiblement froid et dédaigneux.

« Et toi l'asiatique, là. On n'a pas la politesse de saluer son hôte ? » s'enquit Mother en lui bloquant le passage à l'aide de sa petite canne.

« Oh, euh, c'est Kanda ! » s'exclama vivement Allen avant même que Kanda ne puisse répondre. « C'est un Exorciste tout comme moi, et on aurait besoin de ton aide. »

« J'imagine bien que vous n'êtes pas venus jusqu'ici en temps de guerre pour simplement prendre de mes nouvelles, » répliqua Mother en laissant finalement place au kendoka.

Allen ria jaune et se retourna ensuite vers son aîné.

« Merci pour votre hospitalité, » crut bon d'ajouter Kanda en voyant le regard lourd de son amant rivé vers lui.

Finalement, Mother les firent asseoir tous les deux sur le canapé tout en leur servant du thé pendant qu'ils se séparaient de quelques couches de tissu en trop. Kanda retira son échappe et sa veste tandis qu'Allen ôtait ses bottes pour se mettre en tailleur sur le canapé, détaillant des yeux le petit salon familier.

« Barba n'est pas là ? » demanda Allen alors que la vieille femme vint prendre place en face d'eux sur un fauteuil, portant déjà une tasse à ses lèvres.

« Il est parti faire des courses, » répondit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre aux volets encore ouverts malgré la pénombre qui tombait. « Il ne devrait plus tarder. »

Kanda resta silencieux, observant d'un œil critique cet endroit. Cette maison n'avait rien d'une forteresse et en cas d'attaque d'akuma ou de Noé, il serait difficile de se cacher.

« Mais venez-en aux faits. Pour quelle raison êtes-vous venu jusqu'ici ? Des akuma dans les parages ? Un autre hôpital infesté de ces saletés ? »

Déglutissant difficilement tout en reposant la tasse dans la petite assiette prévue à cet escient, Allen osa un regard incertain vers Kanda qui lui non plus ne savait pas vraiment où commencer toute cette histoire.

« On aimerait que tu nous héberges tous les deux pendant quelques mois, Mother, » avoua enfin Allen, penaud. « Le temps de trouver une solution à notre problème et-… »

« Parle un peu moins vite et explique-moi ton calmement problème, » le coupa Mother d'une voix faussement sèche.

Mother savait quand Allen était mal et aujourd'hui, c'était le cas. Son ancien petit protégé à elle et à Cross semblait en difficulté. Ainsi, elle lui laissa le temps de reprendre sa respiration, pressentant qu'il avait besoin de temps. Bon sang, quelle autre connerie avait-il encore fait celui-là ?

Ainsi, Allen commença à lui raconter l'étrange comportement de son Innocence, puis en vint à sa fameuse mission avec Lavi en France. Enfin, il lui avoua d'une voix claire son état et Kanda resta à observer la moindre des expressions faciales de la vieille femme, cherchant à voir si elle aussi serait une ennemie ou non. Allen lui avait dit qu'en un sens, elle était raccrochée à la Congrégation.

La révélation eut l'air d'être un choc pour Mother qui sauta de son siège en écarquillant les yeux, et Kanda se demanda bien si elle n'avait pas frôlé la _vraie_ crise cardiaque au vu de son vieil âge.

« Allen Walker, tu es _ENCEINTE_ ?! » s'écria-t-elle une fois que ses cordes vocales purent être utilisées correctement.

« Vous pouvez pas brailler plus fort ? Le sourd au bout du village n'a pas très bien entendu, » largua Kanda sombrement.

Allen l'avait prévenu. Heureusement que Kanda ne tenait pas sa tasse à cet instant-là car le coup violent de la canne qu'il reçut sur le sommet du crâne fit vibrer tout son corps et il concéda que ce ne fut vraiment pas très agréable. Elle en avait de la force cette vieille dame !

« Tu as seulement dix-huit ans ! » reprit vivement Mother en ignorant le Japonais qui jurait tout bas en plaquant ses deux mains contre la bosse qui commençait à germer sur son crâne.

S'étant douté de ce genre de réaction, Allen leva ses mains devant lui en signe de défense et tenta un faible sourire.

« Ce n'était pas choisi, mais on a décidé de garder _notre_ enfant, » dit-il sincèrement.

Mother fut quelque peu dérouté par tant de maturité chez Allen mais aussi par la détermination qui se lisait maintenant dans son regard, puis elle plissa les yeux tout en pointant du doigt le plus jeune du groupe.

« Et donc… qui est la mère ? Enfin, le père ! Car il s'agit d'un homme, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le simple coup d'œil qu'Allen adressa vers Kanda fit comprendre à Mother qu'il s'agissait de cet homme et avant même que le maudit ne puisse annoncer les choses correctement, la vieille femme monta sur ses grands chevaux.

« Tu as osé poser tes pattes sur Allen ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en le foudroyant d'un regard mauvais.

« Pourquoi ? Il était déjà réservé ? » lâcha Kanda en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

Allen Walker pali à vue d'œil tout en faisant signe à Kanda de baisser d'un ton pour ne pas attirer les foudres de leur hôte. Ce que faisait son amant là était totalement inconscient !

« Tu as intérêt à prendre tes responsabilités ! » menaça-t-elle en pointant le bout de sa canne vers lui.

Avant qu'un champ de bataille ne se créer ici même, Allen connaissant leurs caractères respectifs, le maudit crut bon d'intervenir en se levant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Mother ! Nous en sommes conscients et il m'a déjà bien aidé ! Surtout avec le Quatorzième qui-… »

Mais il se coupa net, comme si la suite de sa phrase lui était douloureuse à avouer. Neah restait toujours une gêne et en parler était difficile. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et il baissa la tête, de nouveau effrayé par lui. Il craignait qu'en pensant à lui, il finisse par revenir de façon brutale.

« Qui _quoi_ ? » demanda Mother avec suspicion en se retournant vers son protégé.

« Neah veut assassiner le bébé, » compléta Kanda en croisant les bras, aidant enfin Allen.

« Et le Central veut nous le prendre, » renchérit faiblement Allen en serrant les poings.

Mother balaya les deux hommes du regard et cru comprendre la réelle raison de leur visite ici. Puis, ce fut à Kanda d'expliquer la seconde partie de l'histoire, stipulant le Central et leur idée terrible, ainsi que les sombres idées du Noé.

La vieille femme n'hésita pas une seule seconde et accepta leur requête tout en leur assurant pourtant qu'ils allaient devoir travailler un peu ici pour payer leur part, bien qu'au fond, Allen savait que c'était juste pour faire bonne figure.

Après que Mother leur ait montré leur chambre –pièce qu'Allen reconnaissait très bien puisqu'il avait passé beaucoup de temps cloitré dans celle-ci après la mort de Mana- Barba rentra des courses et serra Allen dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il pouvait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était après sa fuite du Q.G. et presque un an s'était écoulé depuis ça.

Puis, Barba fut lui aussi mis au courant de l'affaire, et ce dernier fondit en larmes tout en félicitant Allen par une autre étreinte qui lui brisa presque les os. Kanda fut quant à lui intérieurement surpris que ces deux personnes semblaient aussi bien prendre la situation. Car leur relation était tout de même interdite surtout face à l'Église.

Mais après mure réflexion, Kanda céda et comprit que cet endroit était parfait pour un temps. Excentré de tout, loin de la vie active, et la vieille femme semblait attentionnée et puissante malgré ses airs ronchons et son physique squelettique.

Le soir, il fut heureux de trouver un lit chaud et un toit sûr. Allen semblait quant à lui tout aussi apaisé et s'engouffra dans les draps avec envie, se sentant protégé. Mother avait dissimulé toutes armes tranchantes, et avait tout fermé à clé pour ne pas que Neah quitte la maison avec le corps d'Allen. De plus, elle dormait toujours sur une seule oreille, ainsi, Kanda pourrait un peu se reposer lui aussi.

Mother et Barba restèrent un instant dans le salon silencieux à boire du thé presque tiède. La vieille femme finit par prendre la parole tout en observant l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du guéridon.

« Je me demande si je dois annoncer à Allen pour _lui_. À moins qu'il ne souhaite lui faire la surprise. »

Barba vit immédiatement à qui faisait allusion Mother et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement, tel un enfant enjoué et radieux.

« Gardons la surprise ! Allen sera heureux ! » s'exclama-t-il en joignant les mains, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Mother finit donc par soupirer et un faible sourire vint éclairer son visage. Oui, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Allen sera heureux. Et avec cet homme à leurs côtés, ils pouvaient être sûrs d'être protégé.

_-''-_

« Kanda… »

Kanda resta paralysé alors que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, résonnant partout autour de lui. Son souffle se coupa et il fut incapable d'accourir vers son amant qui avait définitivement besoin d'aide. S'il n'était pas trop tard bien sûr.

« Kanda, » appela à nouveau le blandinet alors qu'une larme roula le long de sa joue pâle.

Mais le brun resta terrifié par la vision qui s'offrait à lui et tout son corps alla à l'encontre de son esprit qui lui hurlait de se précipiter vers le jeune garçon à genoux dans son propre sang.

Les mains tremblantes d'Allen Walker vinrent se détacher doucement du piquet en bois planté dans son ventre et les yeux de Kanda s'écarquillèrent plus intensément, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la tache rouge et acide marquant le tissu blanc de cette chemise.

Mais soudain, le visage affolé d'Allen se mua en un rictus moqueur et ses pupilles brillèrent d'un éclat jaune maladif. Et d'une voix malicieuse, il réveilla Kanda de cette transe.

« J'ai gagné, _Yû_. »

_-''-_

Poussant les couvertures qui faisaient rempart avec son corps brûlant, Kanda se réveilla brutalement, humide de sueur. La fraicheur de la pièce fut comme une grande claque pour lui et la pénombre calma doucement son esprit et son cœur, remarquant qu'il était dans la chambre que leur avait attribuée cette Mother.

Se maudissant pour avoir été rabaissé à ce niveau, telle une proie incapable de se défendre face à des rêves terribles, Kanda serra les dents et les poings puis tenta un regard anxieux vers le jeune garçon allongé dos à lui, entouré dans ses couvertures. Il paraissait respirer calmement et donc, dormir paisiblement et ceci soulagea le kendoka. Neah avait intérêt à rester sage.

Mais si Allen restait plus ou moins en forme, il serait plus dur pour le Noé de venir interférer dans la vie du maudit, et ceci était une bonne démarche à suivre.

Cependant, ne pouvant se rendormir après ce rêve qui se rapprochait bien trop de la réalité à son goût, Kanda se décida à se lever en silence, souhaitant prendre un peu l'air. Si Allen dormait, Neah ne pourrait pas savoir qu'il avait quitté le lit, et le Japonais avait réellement besoin de _respirer_.

Allen n'était pas le seul à s'angoisser de la situation, loin de là, Kanda restait dans un état quasiment proche, craignant de ne perdre les _deux_ personnes qui aujourd'hui étaient les dernières à compter précieusement pour lui.

Ainsi, il quitta la pièce après un ultime regard vers Allen et referma doucement la porte qu'il verrouilla derrière lui puis récupéra sa veste pour ensuite tirer la porte-fenêtre du salon. Ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il était encore pieds nus, il profita de l'humidité de l'herbe contre sa peau pour raviver tout son esprit assombri.

Il fit quelques pas dans le jardin luxuriant seulement éclairé par les rayons de la lune presque pleine, dégustant cet instant de calme. Il ferma les yeux un instant et inspira, expira.

Et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux afin d'observer le ciel étoilé de ce début d'hiver qui s'annonçait rude, ses pupilles interceptèrent quelque chose qui capta son attention. Derrière le petit muret de pierres qui délimitait le jardin, se trouvait une silhouette humaine. Kanda fut aussitôt sur la défensive et, ayant pris soin d'emporter Mugen avec lui, plaça sa main vivement contre le manche à demi dissimulé sous la veste longue.

Mother avait pourtant dit qu'ils étaient loin de la population et que les visiteurs se faisaient très rares ici, surtout en pleine nuit. De ce fait, sur ses gardes, il entreprit une marche lente vers cette personne dissimulée dans la pénombre prêt à mettre hors d'état de nuire cette dernière si elle était nuisible pour eux. Bon sang, ils ne seraient donc jamais tranquilles.

Il y avait effectivement un homme adossé à ce même muret, qui semblait ne pas se soucier de son arrivée ici bien qu'il avait surement dû entendre le bruit de ses pas dans l'herbe haute. L'inconnu encore ombré restait calme et Kanda fronça les sourcils, croyant apercevoir une fumée blanchâtre s'élever autour de l'homme.

Et soudain, quand cette personne pivota lentement la tête afin de dévoiler son profil à Kanda, certains rayons de la lune vinrent s'extirper des nuages pour éclairer le visage de l'inconnu. Il sourit malicieusement et retira sa cigarette pour expirer un nuage de fumée. Kanda, sous le choc, resta interdit, ses yeux s'arrondissant de surprise.

La Noé capable de prendre l'apparence d'autres personnes au nom de Lulu Bell avait été tuée il y a quelques mois, ainsi, ça ne pouvait donc pas être logiquement un coup de l'ennemi. Mais alors, comment ce faisait-il que cette personne censée être morte se montre ici tout sourire ?

« Maréchal Cross ?! »

Le sourire du soi-disant défunt se fit plus large et d'une pichenette, il éjecta sa cigarette entièrement consommée par-dessus le muret de pierres, qui vint s'échouer proche des pieds nus du kendoka. Kanda quant à lui resta totalement éberlué, étant convaincu que cet homme avait été tué par Apocryphos. Allen l'avait vu dans les souvenirs de cet homme et son Innocence principale semblait lui avoir été arrachée.

« Je finissais ma cigarette avant de rentrer me pieuter un moment. Mais je vois que Mother à encore des visiteurs agaçants, » expliqua Cross avec lassitude en poussant le portillon en bois pour pénétrer dans le jardin comme si cette demeure lui appartenait.

« Vous étiez censé être mort, » intervint le brun en plissant les yeux avec méfiance, gardant sa paume de main verrouillée autour de son sabre.

« _Censé_ est le mot juste, en effet. »

Soudain, Kanda se souvint du chagrin d'Allen qu'à l'époque il avait essayé d'ignorer lorsqu'il avait appris pour la mort de son maître. Mais même si Allen dissimulait sa tristesse et que Kanda ignorait son état, il n'avait pas été bien difficile de lire dans le regard d'Allen.

Ça c'était clairement ressenti dans ses yeux et Lavi avait été du même avis à cet instant-là. Allen avait été bouleversé par sa mort, Cross ayant été sa seule famille pendant un temps. Kanda fronça les sourcils à cette pensée ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en vouloir à cet homme qui revenait la bouche en cœur.

« Pourquoi cette tête, le samouraï ? On dirait mon idiot de disciple quand il est à deux doigts de m'accuser à tort et à travers. »

Kanda s'apprêta à lui répondre avec acidité, mais une voix criarde à l'autre bout du jardin près de la fenêtre entrouverte le coupa court :

« Oï ! Cross ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne PAS jeter tes clopes dans MON jardin ! »

Mother lui faisait de grands signes de menace avec sa canne et ne semblait pas surprise du retour du rouquin ici. Certainement qu'elle aussi savait à propos du Maréchal, ce qui apaisa un peu le Japonais même s'il garda clairement une dent contre lui. Comment allait réagir Allen ?

_-''-_

Si Mother n'avait pas tapé sur les doigts de Cross à l'aide de sa canne qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son disciple pour aller l'importuner du mieux qu'il puisse après avoir appris qu'Allen était ici, le pauvre Walker n'aurait pas pu finir sa nuit de sommeil. Ainsi, suivant les indications de l'hôte de la maison, le Maréchal se laissa tomber élégamment contre le canapé, bras écartés soupesés par le dossier de celui-ci.

Lui et Mother partagèrent un kir quelconque et Kanda resta muet, bras croisés, dans un coin de la pièce. Il n'avait jamais eu réellement confiance en cet homme, et ce retour inopiné rajoutait une couche à tout ça bien que finalement, sa présence ici était inquiétante.

De quel côté était-il finalement ? Si jamais il apprenait pour Allen, allait-il le ramener de force jusqu'au Central ? Cet homme était infiniment puissant, Kanda en connaissait trop peu sur cet homme pour le laisser devenir un ennemi.

Et quand le soleil commença à se faire entrevoir derrière les collines chatoyantes, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement sur un Allen encore un peu endormi mais qui semblait avoir repris des couleurs. Mais au moment où Kanda allait annoncer à Allen la nouvelle, le rire puissant de Cross vint chatouiller les oreilles du maudit.

Allen écarquilla soudain les yeux, se réveillant aussitôt de son demi-sommeil et avec rapidité, traversa les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du salon, Kanda le suivant du regard.

Et voir un homme portant une simple chemise blanche, aux longs cheveux roux et aux lunettes brillant à la lumière du soleil levant, déstabilisa complètement le pauvre Allen pris au dépourvu.

« M-… Maître ?! » s'exclama-t-il totalement paralysé.

Kanda se décida à ne pas intervenir, sachant qu'Allen avait toujours très bien su se débrouiller contre Cross. À sa manière bien sûr.

« Eh ben, moi qui croyais que les jeunes s'embellissaient de jour en jours suivant la puberté… » ricana Cross en se retournant vers son disciple seulement habillé d'une chemise trop longue pour lui appartenant à Barba. « Je vois que ce n'était qu'une légende. »

Mother leva les yeux au ciel et Allen garda la bouche entrouverte, totalement perdu. Cet idiot était _mort_ , bon sang. Cross quant à lui s'approcha d'Allen, retira sa cigarette et lui souffla la fumée blanchâtre à la figure.

Et la réaction du plus jeune ne se fit pas attendre. Allen, maintenant en colère contre son maître pour avoir de nouveau disparu sans laisser de trace –et pour lui avoir craché sa fumée toxique au visage- s'arma de son poing gauche serré et tenta un coup vers son le petit plaisantin.

Faute d'absence d'Innocence et de présence de fatigue accumulée, Cross parvint sans difficulté à parer ce coup en agrippant le poignet maigre d'Allen. Mais quelque chose chiffonna le roux suite à ce toucher. Allen était bien trop _maigre_. Mais il cacha cette légère inquiétude derrière sa langue de vipère.

« Tu t'es aussi ramolli à ce niveau-là, stupide disciple. Tu ne serais pas déjà un petit vieux qui régresse, non ? »

Allen retira prestement son poignet en lui lançant un réel regard noir qui faisait pâle figure à côté de celui de Neah. Kanda et Mother restèrent silencieux à observer leur échange.

« Comment avez-vous pu survivre ?! » s'exclama Allen, la gorge serrée. « On a retrouvé du sang et-… ! »

« Ne me dis pas que tu vas te mettre à pleurer ? » rit Cross en arquant un sourcil.

« Arrêtez de dire des idioties et répondez-moi ! »

Pourtant, il n'avait pas tort, Allen était à deux doigts de pleurer, de sa position, Kanda pouvait clairement le remarquer mais il n'en pipa mots. Les hormones n'arrangeaient surement rien, la sensibilité d'Allen s'était accrue à son grand malheur.

« Le coup d'Apocryphos m'a en effet coûté une Innocence, mais j'ai toujours celle de Maria, » expliqua vilement Cross en croisant les bras, visiblement satisfait d'avoir eu cet homme. « Et maintenant, je suis _incognito_. Ce gars-là m'a rendu un bien grand service en me faisant passer pour mort, vois-tu ! »

Mais Allen paraissait ne pas s'en réjouir et serra les poings vraisemblablement bien plus touché que ce à quoi aurait pensé Kanda. Cross, d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait été pour Allen une personne _importante_. Ici même dans cette maison, le Maréchal s'était occupé de lui, allant jusqu'à laver lui-même ses draps !

« Je ne devrais même pas être surpris, après tout ce que vous avez fait… » marmonna Allen en passant rapidement le dos de sa main contre ses yeux humides pour effacer quelques larmes naissantes.

Foutues hormones. Foutu Cross.

* * *

 _Cross entre dans le game cette fois-ci. J'aime cet homme. J'adore écrire sur lui._

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **La famille  
** (parce que le calme avant la tempête)_


	12. La famille

_-''-_  
Chapitre 12  
 **La famille**  
_-''-_

Mother quant à elle les rappela bien vite à l'ordre, leur demandant de mettre la table pour le petit-déjeuner. De plus, Allen et Kanda étaient encore affamés après avoir parcouru des kilomètres dans la peur la plus totale la vielle.

Ce fut donc devant un petit-déjeuner chaud et apetissant qu'Allen écouta son maître parler de ses aventures diverses, alors qu'il se goinfrait comme à son habitude. Même plus, puisque le bébé avait besoin de nourriture lui aussi.

Kanda quant à lui restait toujours à observer avec suspicion le maître de son amant, cherchant à percevoir dans quel camp il pourrait potentiellement se trouver.

« J'ai aussi appris un truc qui pourrait vous être utile à vous et la Congrégation, » fit alors Cross en pointant du bout de sa cuillère un Allen qui dévorait un pancake.

Allen avala lentement et jeta un rapide regard vers Kanda. Cross ne savait pas encore qu'ils avaient fui la Congrégation et peut-être valait-il le laisser dans l'ignorance. Mother elle, gardait le silence sur cette affaire.

« Les Noé ont appris qu'une Exorciste est tombée enceinte d'un autre Exorciste, et veulent s'assurer que ce n'est pas un compatible. Donc veulent _tuer_ le bébé. »

 _Comme Neah… !_ pensa Allen sous le choc en délaissant la fin de son pancake.

Plus préoccupant encore, les Noé semblaient au courant, et le regard lourd que porta Kanda à Allen intrigua Cross. Peut-être que finalement ça ne serait pas si simple de garder cette histoire secrète.

« Ça m'intrigue d'ailleurs drôlement. Un enfant provenant de deux Exorcistes ne peut qu'offrir un joyau, » renchérit Cross plus distinctivement, visiblement au courant que les deux garçons face à lui savaient quelque chose.

Mais les paroles de Cross n'apaisèrent pas Allen. Un _joyau_ ? Allait-il être comme le Central à vouloir récupérer son enfant ? En un sens, le maudit avait confiance en Cross, mais pour ce qui était de la puissance d'une Innocence potentiellement enfouie chez le bébé, Allen n'en savait trop rien. Ses poings se serrèrent contre ses cuisses, soudain angoissé par un éventuel nouvel ennemi.

Mais les dires de Cross confirmaient les doutes d'Allen. Neah voulait tuer l'enfant. Et les Noé aussi… Comment avaient-ils su ?

« Tu es au courant de quelque chose ? » reprit Cross en brisant son sourire, reportant un regard perçant vers son disciple.

Kanda fronça les sourcils et Mother crut bon d'intervenir.

« On peut lui faire confiance, les garçons. Croyez-moi, » dit-elle avec sérieux.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Cross d'être dérouté. Que racontait Mother ? Quel était cet étrange secret ?

De plus, avouer ceci à Cross leur permettrait peut-être d'avoir un allier puissant. Kanda allait prendre les devants pour épargner à Allen de raconter à nouveau toute l'histoire, mais le maudit le stoppa, plaçant son bras devant lui pour l'empêcher d'en dire davantage.

« Tout ça, c'est ma faute et celle de _Lavi_ , » avoua Allen, le visage fermé, tout en captant à nouveau le regard intrigué de son maître.

Maître qui après dix minutes de récit, se mit à rire et à rire. Sa paume de main tapait frénétiquement la table et les couverts tintèrent entre eux. Mais ceci ne fit pas rire Kanda du tout.

« Je vais le démonter celui-là, » largua-t-il en serrant son poing pour ensuite retrousser sa manche.

Mais Allen le figea dans son geste en attrapant son bras, visiblement plus atterré qu'autre chose, s'attendant à cette réaction de la part de son maître.

« Mon stupide disciple est gay ! EST GAY ! Ahahah ! Je t'ai dégouté des femelles avec toutes celles qui m'ont côtoyé ? »

C'était donc ça qui intéressait le plus son maître ? Le fait qu'Allen était enceinte passait en second plan ? Allen le foudroya donc du regard, enserrant plus fermement l'avant-bras de Kanda pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable.

« C'est vous qui me dégoutez le plus, » riposta le blandinet entre ses dents.

« Plus sérieusement, _il_ t'a réellement engrossé, » reprit le Maréchal en canalisant ses éclats de rire pour pointer du bout du pouce le kendoka au regard sombre.

« J'ai toujours haï votre langage, » marmonna Allen avec un certain désespoir.

« Avoue, je t'ai manqué, idiot. »

Un sourire qui se voulut presque sincère vint frôler les lèvres de Cross mais Allen détourna rapidement les yeux, ne voulant pas s'empêtrer dans un autre piège en éprouvant de nouveau de la sympathie pour lui. Il méritait qu'on l'ignore un peu celui-là.

« Il dit vrai, surveille un peu tes paroles entre mes murs, veux-tu, » grogna Mother après avoir récupéré quelques assiettes vides pour ensuite se diriger vers la cuisine.

Puis elle alla chercher Barba qui s'occupait du potager extérieur afin de lui ordonner de venir faire la vaisselle. De son côté, Cross reporta un regard sournois vers les deux Exorcistes assis en face de lui.

« N'empêche, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses éprouver quelque chose pour ce Jap' froid comme un glaçon, et je me demande aussi ce qu'il te trouve à toi ! »

Il repartit donc dans son hilarité et Allen se retint d'écraser son propre crâne contre la table au comble de l'exaspération. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de son maître. Cross Marian n'avait pas changé d'un iota.

« C'est seulement cela qui vous intrigue le plus dans cette histoire ? » cingla Kanda en plaquant violemment son poing contre la table, faisant trembler la verrerie restante entre elles. « N'y a-t-il pas plus préoccupant ?! »

Cros essuya quelques larmes qui lui étaient montées jusqu'aux yeux suite à cette histoire beaucoup trop drôle pour lui et il parut reprendre un certain sérieux bien qu'il prit un air plus dégagé.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Le Central veut le gosse mais les Noé et vous aussi. C'est simple, faites en sortes de ne pas tomber entre leurs mains et tout devrait se dérouler normalement. »

Puis, il porta une autre cigarette à ses lèvres qu'il alluma à l'aide de son briquet argenté. Mais ses paroles n'apaisèrent aucun des deux garçons. Comment pouvait-il prendre cette histoire avec tant de légèreté ?

« Vous aviez bien plus d'intérêt pour l'enfant avant qu'on ne vous annonce qu'il s'agissait du nôtre, » remarqua Allen avec suspicion, ôtant les mots de la bouche de Kanda qui se posait exactement la même question.

« Si c'est le vôtre, je n'ai pas à m'en faire. Vous n'égalez en rien les Maréchaux, mais vous êtes aussi loin d'être les plus faibles. »

Allen et Kanda se lancèrent un rapide regard, n'ayant pas réellement confiance en Cross sur ce coup-là. Mais ce dernier renchérit tout en expirant un nuage de fumée grisâtre.

« Et puis, savoir que vous donnez du fil à retordre au Central et à Luberier me donne une satisfaction personnelle assez conséquente. »

Et il se mit à rire à nouveau au grand dam d'Allen qui se dit qu'il était peut-être tant de lui faire ouvrir les yeux quant à un point dangereux de cette histoire. Il fixa ainsi un point invisible placé sur la table et fronça les sourcils, puis sa voix s'éleva au-dessus du ricanement de son maître.

« Neah veut _aussi_ le tuer. »

La main de Cross qui s'apprêtait à caler la cigarette entre ses lèvres se figea à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et il arqua un sourcil à l'égard de son disciple. Voilà qui était intéressant. Pour ne pas dire, inquiétant.

« Le Quatorzième. Il te l'a… démontré ? » lui demanda-t-il visiblement plus intéressé.

« Il arrive à prendre possession de mon corps quand je suis fatigué et… il a déjà failli la tuer. »

À ce souvenir, Allen prit une plus ample inspiration et son regard dévia loin des yeux de son maître et de son amant. Kanda quant à lui se remémora le rêve qu'il avait eu cette nuit même et en garda un goût amer.

« _La_. C'est donc une fille, » glissa soudainement Cross après un moment de lourd silence dans lequel il avait longuement cogité quant à la présence dérangeante de Neah en Allen.

« C'est _Ruby_ , » lui dit Allen en levant un regard hésitant vers le roux.

Cross fut surpris par l'attirance que semblait déjà avoir Allen pour le bébé, et au vu du sérieux de Kanda et de ses yeux sombres dressés vers le Maréchal, lui aussi devait bien s'en soucier. C'était encourageant pour la suite.

« Du moment que ce petit rigolo ne prend pas possession de ton corps, ça ira. Fais en sorte d'être toujours en forme et de manger de la soupe, » lui expliqua Cross en haussant les épaules, feignant une certaine lassitude.

Ainsi donc, Neah aussi avait pour but d'éliminer le bébé. Et ceci était plutôt inquiétant car ce Noé était vraiment très proche de l'enfant. _Trop_ proche. Le plus difficile allait être le temps jusqu'à la naissance, car une fois née, ce bébé serait plus en sureté et Allen pourrait combattre plus simplement Neah.

Mais soudainement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment sur Mother qui jeta un cendrier en argent en direction du Maréchal qui se prit le récipient en plein visage.

« Marian ! Ne fume pas près d'Allen, sombre imbécile ! »

_-''-_

Le soir tombait doucement et tôt dans la journée suite à l'hiver qui venait écourter de plus en plus les jours. Une bonne odeur de soupe chaude et de viandes grillées s'échappait de la maisonnée et englobait le salon tout entier.

Cross et Mother étaient tous les deux dans la cuisine à la porte poussée, et la vieille femme se décida à toucher quelques mots à son vieil ami, souhaitant avoir quelques petites informations dont le manque commençait à la turlupiner.

« Je comprends Allen. Je trouve que tu prends trop cette histoire à la légère. Toi qui paraissais tant t'intéresser au cas du bébé avant les révélations. »

Écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier en argent –n'étant autorisé qu'à fumer dans la cuisine ou à l'extérieur pour le bien du bébé- Cross haussa simplement les épaules.

« S'il s'agit de l'enfant de mon disciple, il me sera difficile de me l'accaparer. Je sais cela perdu d'avance. »

Mother plissa les yeux, se doutant un peu que l'enfant devait intriguer beaucoup Cross et que celui-ci, après avoir entendu cette histoire des Noé d'une façon ou d'une autre, avait surement eu pour objectif de le récupérer. Cependant, l'identité des parents avait remis en question ce but.

« J'ai confiance en ce petit idiot. Je le connais, je sais qu'il fera tout pour garder son mioche. »

Et un petit sourire pensif vint chatouiller les lèvres du Maréchal qui se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de la cuisine dans l'optique de retourner dans le salon. Mais la voix de son hôte le figea quelques secondes devant la poignée de la porte.

« Avoue le Cross, tu es _heureux_ pour Allen. »

 _Heureux_ ? C'était un bien grand mot pour Cross qui ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de fermer un instant les yeux, se remémorant quelques moments de la jeunesse d'Allen. Mais finalement, il sourit à nouveau et poussa la cloison.

« Qui sait ? » glissa-t-il de façon énigmatique.

Puis, il regagna le salon, là où Allen distribuait des cartes à jouer et que Kanda semblait méditer assis en tailleur sur le fauteuil du salon, jambes croisées, paupières closes. Il y avait bien longtemps que Cross n'avait pas touché à un jeu de cartes, la dernière fois datait d'il y a des années quand lui, Barba et Mother avaient un peu de temps le soir et qu'un jeune Allen restait alité suite à la disparition de Mana.

Mais il savait que son disciple avait récolté une grande partie de ses gains en jouant à ce genre de jeu et avait compris qu'Allen avait appris l'art de tricher tout seul et que ça lui avait drôlement bien servi. Cross se promit donc de garder un œil sur Allen durant la partie.

Lorsque Mother s'assit à sa place tout en récupérant son jeu distribué par Allen pour ranger ses cartes de façon stratégique, le maudit se mit à soudoyer Kanda afin qu'il vienne jouer avec eux. Cross ricana en passant, alors qu'Allen sortait toutes les meilleures excuses du monde et le kendoka finit par capituler après avoir foudroyé son amant du regard. Il haïssait ce genre de jeu, surtout sachant qu'Allen Walker trichait comme il respirait.

D'ailleurs, le sourire sournois et presque diabolique qu'arbora Allen lorsque Kanda accepta lava ses derniers brins de confiance envers lui et le Japonais lui jura de le couper en morceaux s'il osait tricher.

Ainsi, telle une petite famille, Kanda, Allen, Mother, Cross et Barba prirent place autour de la table pour une partie de cartes. Et autour de cette table, Kanda fut surpris de voir qu'Allen n'était pas le seul à prendre la partie très au sérieux, car Mother et Cross semblaient tout aussi concentrés et certainement pas décidés à perdre.

Allen de son côté, ne put s'empêcher de tricher, mais seulement à l'égard de Kanda, car il avait trop de respect pour Mother et cette dernière allait comme toujours le débusquer tandis que Cross risquait de le prendre _très_ mal. De plus, il semblait l'observer bien trop souvent. Ainsi, il mit tous ses dons de son côté, et se joua littéralement du pauvre Kanda qui se retrouvait avec des cartes toutes aussi horribles les unes que les autres.

Et comme d'habitude, Allen cachait très bien son jeu. Cependant, Kanda en eut finalement marre de cette mascarade, n'arrivant pas à le percer à jour à l'aide de ses yeux, et décida donc d'en finir. Ainsi, au moment où Allen allait piocher une carte avec sa main gauche non gantée –Cross lui avait ordonné de ne pas jouer avec ses gants car ils pouvaient dissimuler tout un tas de choses-, Kanda lui agrippa le poignet avant que ces doigts rouges n'aient pu atteindre le talon de cartes.

« Walker, arrête de tricher, » lui asséna-t-il sombrement.

« Mais je ne triche pas, » riposta illico Allen en tirant sur son bras pour le faire lâcher, en vain.

Mother qui avait vu son petit manège depuis un moment lui lança un regard lourd, ayant décidé de le laisser un peu sur son petit nuage. Il ne trichait que contre Kanda après tout.

« Retire ta manche ! » lui ordonna le Japonais en tirant déjà sur le tissu d'Allen.

« Mais je n'ai rien je te dis ! » paniqua le blandinet en lâchant ses cartes de la main droite pour repousser Kanda.

« Retire ta manche j'ai dit ! »

Allen se débattit, si bien que les deux hommes se levèrent et en vinrent aux mains pour commencer alors à se battre tels des chiffonniers, Allen essayant de repousser Kanda et le brun, tentant de retirer la chemise de son amant pour dévoiler sa supercherie.

« Y'a des chambres pour ça, les gamins, » lâcha Cross, désabusé, joue contre sa paume de main.

« Et dire qu'ils vont être parents… » soupira Mother alors que les coups de poing commençaient à pleuvoir.

« C'est une si belle famille ! » s'exclama Barba en joignant les mains.

Finalement, rien n'avait vraiment changé entre les deux Exorcistes malgré les doutes et tourments, et c'était surement une bonne chose.

« Avoue que tu triches ! Avoue-le ! » criait Kanda qui essayait désespérément de comprendre le subterfuge.

« Arrête Kanda ! Tu vas faire mal au bébé ! » se défendait Allen en feignant la souffrance.

« N'ose même pas l'utiliser comme moyen de défense ! »

« OK, OK ! Mais lâche mon bras et arrête de tirer sur le col, tu vas déchirer ma chemise ! »

« C'est bien le cadet de mes soucis, _Moyashi_ ! »

Finalement, ce fut Mother qui vint mettre un terme à cette bagarre d'enfant, n'ayant pas envie que sa maison devienne un vrai champ de bataille. Encore heureux que Kanda n'utilisait pas son sabre et qu'Allen ne puisse pas être capable d'activer son Innocence.

Cross quant à lui, resta un instant à observer les deux garçons qui se cherchaient des noises même après s'être lâché sous les menaces de Mother. Oui, quelque chose avait changé en Allen. Un second souffle de vie semblait l'entourer désormais.

_-''-_

Allen sortit de la douche, serviette autour des hanches, et s'introduit dans la chambre d'amis qu'il partageait avec Kanda. Ce dernier aiguisait son sabre dans le silence le plus total, au bord du lit, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées.

Allen en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil vers le miroir accroché au-dessus de la commode, craignant de voir encore le Quatorzième. Son ombre était toujours là à le regarder si bien que le maudit refusait d'observer son reflet dans une glace. Il vérifia rapidement son ventre nu relativement plat suite à sa maigreur habituelle et vite, quitta la serviette pour enfiler un caleçon, un pantalon et un t-shirt. Vite, il ne voulait pas manquer le feu d'artifice d'hiver.

« Tu peux me donner mon gilet ? » lui demanda Allen en se retournant vers Kanda.

Le kendoka se retourna sur le lit et vit le vêtement près de la taie d'oreiller et le lui lança. Allen le récupéra habilement, mais quelque chose attira le regard de Kanda. Un petit bout de fer qui était tombé de la poche de l'Anglais brillait à la lueur des faisceaux lumineux rouges et de la lune qui s'était élevée dans le ciel étoilé.

Kanda tendit son bras vers l'objet et le récupéra entre ses doigts. Il s'agissait d'une petite clé épaisse où était enroulé un ruban vermillon.

« C'est Lavi qui m'a donné cette clé, au cas où nous n'aurions nulle part où aller, » glissa Allen en enfilant son gilet, voyant que le brun semblait intrigué par l'objet. « C'est une maison en Chine. »

« Jamais je ne mettrai les pieds dans cette foutue baraque, » répliqua Kanda en refermant son poing autour de cette clé.

« Garde-la, si jamais Mother te vire d'ici, » ricana Allen qui savait la relation entre elle et Kanda assez houleuse. « Allez, viens, avant que l'on ne rate le feu d'artifice ! »

Et tel un enfant excité, Allen quitta rapidement la pièce alors que Kanda soupira une énième fois. Loin de lui l'envie de se planter à l'arrière du jardin pour voir un spectacle de ce type. Il avait vu tellement mieux que de pauvres feux d'artifice provenant d'un vieux bourg. Mais cela enjouait Allen, et ceci était bénéfique. Et puis, il aimait ce _sourire_. De ce fait, Kanda se redressa et rangea la clé dans sa poche pour ensuite suivre le maudit à l'extérieur.

Barba se posta avec Mother près la fenêtre et Cross, lassé de ces feux d'artifice qu'il voyait tous les ans quand il venait ici, resta assis sur la table du salon de jardin à fumer en silence, observant les étoiles.

Allen et Kanda s'engouffrèrent plus profondément dans le jardin ouvert et s'approchèrent du petit muret de pierres. Le maudit grimpa sur celui-ci et s'y assit, sourire aux lèvres, yeux brillants d'une bien étrange lumière. En silence, Kanda prit place près de lui et détailla un instant le regard pétillant du plus jeune. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu comme cela, et Kanda en fut intérieurement soulagé.

« C'est le premier feu d'artifice que j'ai vu ici, » lui confia Allen doucement en observant le ciel noir où les étoiles semblaient se refléter dans ses pupilles grises. « Mais aussi, le plus beau de tous. »

Allen se souvint avoir été si jeune ici à une époque, à observer les étoiles puis les éclats de lumière provenant du spectacle en contrebas une fois que Barba l'avait hissé sur le petit muret de pierres.

Kanda ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était perdu dans la contemplation du visage vivifié d'un Allen Walker au sourire adouci, si bien que lorsque le premier pétard de couleur explosa dans le ciel, il en sursauta. Ses pupilles se dirigèrent rapidement vers le ciel et ses yeux noirs brillèrent de couleurs éclatées.

Le sourire d'Allen s'agrandit et il dégusta ce spectacle magnifique. Une multitude de couleur zébrait le ciel, déchirait le manteau noir et éclairait leurs visages, émerveillé pour l'un, surpris pour l'autre. Kanda se vit apprécier le spectacle qui était plutôt bien réussi, il fallait se l'avouer.

« L'année prochaine, je voudrais que Ruby puisse le voir aussi, » avoua Allen après quelques instants, observant toujours le feu d'artifice lointain.

La tête d'Allen vint doucement se nicher contre l'épaule de son aîné qui ne le repoussa pas, et dans cet instant d'euphorie et de douceur, Kanda se mit à penser à quelque chose. C'était peut-être grotesque de lui demander ce genre de chose ici, mais Kanda n'était pas sûr d'en avoir le _courage_ plus tard. Après mure réflexion, l'idée de Lavi n'avait pas été si ridicule.

« Moyashi. Viens, on se marie. »

La question fut directe et précise et Allen se redressa vivement, croyant avoir mal entendu, observant son amant avec confusion.

« Qu-… Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux.

* * *

 _Je vous avertis que le calme va rapidement s'atténuer.  
Parce que ben… L'action c'est cool, ok ^^  
_ _ **Coucou3/Louloute**_ _: Merci ta review m'a ravi, je suis heureuse que tu aimes cette idée, et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. (oui Mother a un cœur tendre au fond, comme toutes les grand-mères :-3)  
MERCI aussi à tous mes reviewers, réguliers ou non, vous aussi vous faites un travail important !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **La balle d'argent**_


	13. La balle d'argent

_-''-_  
Chapitre 13  
 **La balle d'argent**  
_-''-_

 _« Moyashi. Viens, on se marie. »_

 _La question fut directe et précise et Allen se redressa vivement, croyant avoir mal entendu, observant son amant avec confusion._

 _« Qu-… Quoi ? » lâcha-t-il en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux._

« Comme ça, notre enfant sera reconnu par nous. Elle sera la nôtre pour toujours, » lui répondit Kanda en détachant son regard des explosions de couleur.

« Mais-Mais on est deux hommes, on ne peut pas se marier ! »

« Ouais et techniquement on ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Alors envoie chier l'éthique, _Allen_. Et devient _ma_ femme. »

Les yeux d'Allen s'écarquillèrent, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui arrivait là. Et lentement, les paroles de Kanda prirent enfin sens dans sa tête.

« Peufh… ! Certainement pas quand tu me dis ça comme ça ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! Va te faire _voir_ , Bakanda ! » largua Allen en détournant rapidement les yeux, le rouge aux joues.

Bon sang, il le demandait en _mariage_ ! Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, Allen ne voyait pas Kanda lui demander sa main.

« Deviens _mon_ Moyashi. »

« … Je le suis déjà. Et c'est _Allen_. »

« Deviens mon _homme_ , alors. Pour toujours. »

Allen retourna son regard avec hésitation vers Kanda et il croisa ses yeux incroyablement intenses. Il n'y avait aucune trace de moquerie ni même d'incertitude dans ses pupilles, et Allen déglutit, de plus en plus rouge. Ce que lui offrait aujourd'hui Kanda était un spectacle rare si bien qu'il avait du mal à y croire. Cependant, les pupilles profondes de son Japonais lui prouvaient qu'il ne rêvait définitivement pas.

« D'accord, si tu insistes, Bakanda ! » s'exclama Allen aussi excité qu'une puce bien qu'il tenta au mieux de dissimuler son état.

Et sans avertissement, il agrippa le col de Kanda et pressa furieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était inespéré. Le vœu qu'avait fait Allen devant ce Gaulois n'avait pas que de si mauvais côté. Il était près de Kanda, avec son enfant, et ce dernier le demandait en mariage. Certes, Allen se doutait que ça ne serait en rien un mariage digne des romans d'amour ou même commun aux humains de cette époque, mais la demande de Kanda valait toutes les célébrations du monde.

Kanda laissa Allen délivrer toutes ses émotions et répondit à ce baiser suave avec tout autant de force que le plus jeune. Ce genre de moment où chacun se délivrait de leur fardeau pour s'éclipser derrière leurs sentiments respectifs était devenu rare en ce temps de guerre et de fuite. Allen avait l'impression de se sentir vivre, et dans ces moments-là, ni les Noé, ni le Central ni même Neah ne lui faisaient peur.

Puis, ils se détachèrent doucement, front contre front, au moment où le dernier feu d'artifice crépitait dans le ciel de sa couleur rouge pour ensuite s'éteindre et laisser place au noir profond de la nuit.

« Tu sais, il y avait bien d'autres prétextes que tu aurais pu me donner pour pouvoir porter une robe, » fit Allen après un moment de silence entre eux, léger sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

« Ne joue pas trop avec le feu, » le prévint Kanda en gardant les yeux fermés, son front toujours pressé contre celui chaud de son cadet. « De nous deux, tu es le plus propice à porter une robe durant la cérémonie. »

« Tu as des cheveux longs, » rétorqua Allen, amusé, en fermant lui aussi les yeux, passant sa paume de main contre la nuque de Kanda pour l'empêcher de reculer.

« Tu as une voix de fille. »

« Oh, n'exagère pas non plus ! »

« Et un visage de-… »

« Tais-toi ! »

Allen se rappela de la vieille femme dans cette ville française qui l'avait aussi confondu avec une fille, et Allen voulut en crier à l'injustice.

« Je suis plus imposant que toi, » renchérit Kanda après un instant de silence, son souffle chatouillant doucement le visage rafraichi d'Allen par le froid qui commençait à se faire ressentir en ce milieu de nuit d'hiver.

« Et alors, une femme peut elle aussi avoir une belle musculature, » ricana le blandinet en maintenant son gilet hermétiquement fermé à l'aide de sa main libre.

« Je vais t'étriper, toi ! » s'exclama Kanda en rouvrant les yeux, s'apprêtant à en venir aux mains comme à son habitude.

Mais Allen fut plus rapide et déposa un rapide baiser contre les lèvres de son amant pour le faire taire et le figer dans son geste, puis, sans hésitation, il quitta la nuque de Kanda de sa main et sauta du petit muret pour atterrir dans l'herbe fraiche du jardin.

« Je te laisse avant d'attraper froid, sinon ça sera Mother qui va _réellement_ m'étriper. Bonne nuit, Bakanda ! »

Il lui fit un léger signe de la main, sourire doux sur les lèvres alors que le kendoka lui lançait des éclairs. Mais il le laissa le quitter, consentant que la fraicheur de la nuit n'était certainement pas bonne pour lui et le bébé. Ainsi, il suivit Allen des yeux et une fois que ce dernier fut rentré au chaud et qu'il eut poussé la porte-fenêtre, plus personne n'étant dans le jardin hormis le brun, Kanda reporta son regard vers le ciel et poussa un long soupir.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esprit souhaitait à tout prix créer des accroches puissantes avec Allen. Comme si un jour, ce dernier allait finir par lui échapper, pour toujours. Et cette pensée effraya le Japonais qui serra les poings et compressa sa mâchoire. Ce n'était jamais bon quand on commençait à devenir dépendant de quelqu'un, surtout en temps de guerre. Lui qui avait toujours prôné la solitude et préféré contraindre son cœur à ne rien ressentir, il venait de briser toutes ses défenses face à Allen.

Mais peut-être que finalement, ce n'était plus si mal. Sa fin approchait, après tout. Il serait surement le premier des deux à partir et le maudit serait le premier à souffrir. Kanda ferma les yeux un instant, ressentant les battements doux de son cœur contre son torse. Oui, à ce jour, son cœur n'avait plus de place pour les regrets. La seule pensée de Kanda résidait en sa _famille_ désormais.

Timcanpy quant à lui, vint se nicher doucement sur le crâne de Kanda qui ne le repoussa pas.

Allen de son côté, referma la porte-fenêtre derrière lui et vit son maître qui fumait tranquillement dans le salon malgré les indications de Mother surement couchée, jambes croisées contre la table basse en verre, petit sourire hilare sur les lèvres. Aussitôt, Allen se mit sur ses gardes et lui lança un regard lourd. Qu'avait-il encore celui-là ? De quoi allait-il se moquer à présent ?

« Alors tu vas te marier et avoir un gosse ? Ça va, tu ne t'es pas trompé d'histoire ? Tu es toujours un Exorciste ayant l'objectif de délivrer tous les akuma de leur malheur ? »

Le rouge monta aux joues du plus jeune qui sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Au fond de lui, il restait toujours agité et abasourdi par ce qui venait de se produire dans le jardin, et Cross en remettait une couche épaisse.

« Co-Comment vous avez pu entendre que- ?! »

« Maria possède une voix très forte, mais aussi une ouïe hors du commun. »

Ainsi donc, il avait utilisé sa seconde Innocence pour les espionner ? Allons bon, pourquoi ça n'étonnait même pas son disciple désabusé ?

« Vous nous avez écoutés délibérément ! » l'accusa Allen en le pointant du doigt.

« Comprend-moi, jeune disciple, je m'ennuyais ici sur cette petite terrasse, » ricana le roux en haussant les épaules d'un air las. « Allez, va te coucher, sombre imbécile, si tu ne veux pas tomber malade ou de fatigue, ce qui permettra à Neah de s'occuper personnellement de cette _Ruby_. »

Derrière ces viles paroles, Cross savait dire les mots justes et Allen le foudroya du regard dans l'ultime espoir de l'astreindre à encore se mêler de sa vie privée. Cependant, Cross se contenta de secouer lentement sa main en guise de bonne nuit, sourire sournois gravé sur son visage. Visage qu'aurait voulu frapper Allen à l'heure actuelle.

_-''-_

Les mois passèrent doucement. Le temps aussi. Février pointait déjà le bout de son nez, et Cross partit après avoir concédé qu'il ne servait pas à grand-chose ici et ayant envie de revoir de belles dames, avait-il dit à Allen. Mais Mother savait que c'était aussi pour surveiller un peu les Noé et le Central.

« Dieu a peut-être accepté mon vœu seulement pour créer d'autres Exorcistes, » murmura Allen en fixant le ciel gris.

Il était assis dans l'herbe fraiche, emmitouflé dans son propre manteau et la veste que Kanda lui avait laissée pour s'entrainer, tandis que son cou était protégé par une belle écharpe rouge que lui avait offert Barba à Noël. Les tissus épais contre son corps cachaient parfaitement son ventre maintenant rond, rappelant à tous que bientôt, un petit bébé viendrait prendre place dans ce monde.

Cross quant à lui avait assuré à Allen que pour l'intervention lors de la venue du bébé, il avait une petite idée sur qui il fallait compter, mais n'en avait pas dit plus. Car oui, Allen avait rapidement compris avec angoisse que pour faire sortir le bébé, il fallait lui ouvrir le _ventre_. Ainsi donc, sous les ordres de Mother, Allen s'était décidé à faire confiance à son maître.

Pendant qu'Allen réfléchissait à la question, Kanda s'entrainait près de lui, en t-shirt dans le froid mais semblait ne pas se soucier de la température basse de cette fin d'hiver.

Cependant, Kanda ne put lui répondre car une vive lumière blanche vint briser son champ visuel. Alerte, Allen se leva et fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant soudain ce genre de phénomène. Il entrevit du coin des yeux des formes géométriques complexes, et des chiffres dorés. La fraicheur d'hiver semblait loin maintenant et l'herbe à leurs pieds avaient disparu.

« On est rentré dans l'Arche ! » comprit Allen en pensant illico au Central qui les avait potentiellement trouvés.

« L'Arche ?! » répéta le Japonais en reculant vers Allen tout en cherchant des yeux de potentiels ennemis.

« Mais… »

Allen se retourna sur lui-même, cherchant des yeux un quelconque indice. Cependant tout restait blanc et il remarqua que son esprit ne se connectait pas comme il le fallait à l'Arche. Même avec la chanson, l'espace restait… différent. Et soudain, Allen comprit où ils avaient bien pu atterrir.

« C'est l'Arche des Noé ! » s'écria-t-il en faisant volte-face vers Kanda.

« Quoi ?! »

Ainsi donc, les Noé avaient ouvert leur Arche en connaissant l'exactitude de leur position. Ceci ne voulait rien dire de bon. Ils avaient appris d'une façon ou d'une autre qu'Allen portait l'enfant de l'Église.

Et pour confirmer les dires d'Allen Walker, une porte à battants vint apparaître à un mètre du sol, permettant aux deux jeunes Exorcistes de se mettre sur leurs gardes. Allen recula instinctivement d'un pas et Kanda dégaina d'un coup sec Mugen, prêt à intervenir.

Et la porte s'ouvrit sur un seul homme qui sauta élégamment au sol, gardant pourtant une mine presque boudeuse sur le visage. Kanda fronça les sourcils et le Noé qui venait de se présenter à eux les étudia un instant du regard pendant que la porte derrière lui disparaissait, signe que ses congénères n'avaient pas encore atteint leur position.

« Ça y est, le mioche est donc là,» lâcha le Noé aux cheveux brun en dardant un regard intense vers un Allen Walker à l'épais manteau d'hiver protégeant son corps de ses yeux perçants.

Allen et Kanda le connaissaient comme s'appelant _Tryde_. Ils s'étaient déjà frottés à lui durant de nombreuses batailles et le savaient lui aussi puissant.

« Reste derrière, » ordonna Kanda en se plaçant devant Allen pour ensuite placer Mugen en tant que rempart.

Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent Cross qui pourrait les aider à combattre les Noé. Pas que Kanda était faible, loin de là, mais s'il y avait plusieurs ennemis, il serait difficile de faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas en mesure de toucher Allen.

Allen pouvait-il utiliser la pouvoir de cette Arche aussi afin de leur procréer une porte de sortie ?

« Kanda… » murmura Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

Kanda resta sur ses gardes, cherchant à prévoir les gestes de son ennemi. Si Allen était touché, les conséquences pouvaient être terribles, surtout à cette étape de la grossesse.

Ainsi, Allen se mit à espérer que le pouvoir que lui avait offert Neah afin de contrôler l'Arche puisse aussi s'apprêter à celle-ci bien qu'elle semblait différente. Et surtout, qu'il puisse encore s'en servir puisque son Innocence était totalement inactive.

Au moment où Allen fermait les yeux pour essayer de puiser dans le pouvoir de cette nouvelle Arche bien que ses espoirs soient minimes, Tryde fit un pas en avant et Kanda se prépara à riposter.

« _Dépêche-toi de te casser d'ici, Tryde veut notre peau à tous les deux, »_ fit soudain la voix de Neah D. Campbell dans sa tête.

 _Quoi ?_

Allen rouvrit les yeux pour observer le Noé. Comment ça, il voulait aussi le tuer ? Ne faisait-il pas de distinction entre Allen et l'enfant, et entre Allen et Neah ? Mais la certaine angoisse dans la voix de Neah lui prouva que la situation était loin d'être à leur avantage à tous les deux.

« _Concentre-toi sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un, je vais t'offrir tout mon pouvoir pour sortir d'ici._ »

Ainsi donc, il allait faire équipe avec Neah pour sortir d'ici, allons bon. Mais c'était la seule et unique solution qui se présentait à eux ici. De ce fait, Allen serra les poings, ferma les yeux, et pensa de toutes ses forces à Cross Marian qui était la seule personne qu'il savait être pour sûr loin du Central. Car ils seraient bien tous les deux s'ils apparaissaient à la Congrégation le bouche en cœur.

« Tu peux… contrôler cette Arche ?! » s'exclama Tryde en écarquillant les yeux.

Allen rouvrit prestement les yeux et vit qu'un trou béant s'ouvrait face à leurs pieds, crépitant d'étincelles et qui tourbillonnaient telle une tornade de nuage provenant du sol. Kanda ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se déroulait-là et fixa cette lueur rougeâtre.

Les talents de l'interprète étaient inimaginables, le Comte ne serait pas du tout heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

« C'est notre porte de sortie, Kanda ! »

Et au moment où Allen poussa Kanda en avant pour l'emmener avec lui dans ce trou lumineux, Tryde fila dans leur direction à une vitesse fulgurante, levant le bras pour ensuite l'abaisser violemment vers eux. Un vent tranchant vint couper la porte en deux, séparant Allen et Kanda, alors que le Noé tanguait lui aussi vers le côté du kendoka suite au soubresaut qu'il venait de provoquer.

Allen se sentit tomber en arrière, loin de Kanda et il tira son bras en avant, ouvrant sa main pour attraper celle de son amant.

« Moyashi ! »

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent mais aucun des deux ne put attraper l'autre et chacun fut aspiré d'un côté de la porte métaphorique. Allen cria le nom de Kanda, mais il le vit être éjecté en arrière avec le Noé, dans une tout autre direction que lui. Tryde avait donc bien brisé le passage en deux !

« Kandaaaa ! » cria-t-il à nouveau en tirant plus loin sa main, voyant Tryde et Kanda disparaître derrière la porte.

Mais il était trop tard, le temps venait de les séparer.

Pour _toujours_.

_-''-_

Le blanc de l'Arche fut troqué par un immense manteau de neige apposé entre les arbres d'une forêt aux arbres dépourvus de leurs feuilles. Il ne neigeait pas mais la fraicheur était omniprésente et Allen Walker en frissonna.

Où avait-il atterri ? Près de Cross, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'était concentré sur son maître et la porte s'était ouverte, ça ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence.

Ainsi, aussi vite qu'il puisse, il entrouvrit son long manteau appartenant à Kanda pour faire sortir le golem doré. Timcanpy comprit le message et s'extirpa des tissus pour voler vivement devant Allen seul dans cette forêt dangereuse.

« Tim', va chercher mon Maître, il ne doit pas être loin ! »

Le golem capta le message et agita ses ailes en signe de réponse positive. Visiblement, Cross ne devait pas se trouver très loin puisque Timcanpy ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de s'élancer vers une direction précise dans une promesse silencieuse de vite revenir.

Ainsi, la peur au ventre, Allen détailla les environs, cherchant frénétiquement du regard Kanda. Mais ce dernier n'était pas là et semblait avoir été envoyé un peu plus loin avec l'autre Noé. La fraicheur de cette forêt enneigée rappela à Allen son impuissance ici même, n'étant pas capable de se défendre contre un éventuel ennemi.

Il n'avait qu'un revolver pour se défendre finalement, et ça n'allait décidément pas pouvoir l'aider contre un Noé surpuissant. Il devait rapidement se réfugier quelque part.

Mais pourtant, dès qu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui firent craquer la neige congelée du sol glacé, Allen ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour faire volte-face tout en dégainant l'arme à feu et la pointer vers le nouvel arrivant.

Au fond de lui, il aurait espéré qu'il s'agissait de Kanda qui l'avait retrouvé, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Un frisson d'horreur parcourra tout son corps et une profonde désolation le gagna.

« Que comptes-tu faire avec ça ? » ricana son opposant, mains dans les poches de sa veste noire.

La main d'Allen qui contenait fermement l'arme se mit à trembler, comme tout son corps. Il était _fini_. Tyki Mikk était là et pouvait lui ôter la vie en un rien de temps.

Non ! Ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi !

Soudain, Tyki captura sa cigarette entre deux doigts et tira brusquement sa seconde main en avant, propulsant Allen en arrière suite à une impulsion inconnue transportant des faisceaux lumineux mauves. Le maudit lâcha son pistolet doré qui roula dans la neige et son corps fut projeté contre l'arbre le plus proche, lui faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur alors que ses fesses rencontraient la neige glacée.

Il entendit le rire vil du Noé et Allen fut pris d'une peur incalculable en reportant son regard vers lui. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire, il était à sa merci. Ses pupilles grises tremblaient d'effroi.

Tyki fit quelques pas dans la neige, s'approchant doucement de l'Exorciste adossé à l'arbre dénué de feuille.

« Alors tu as vraiment un bébé dans le ventre, hein ? Il se cache derrière cette montagne de tissu ? » s'enquit Tyki hilare en se penchant en avant. « Quand Wisely m'a avoué qu'il s'agissait de toi, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter de rire pendant une bonne dizaine de jours ! À cause de toi, je vais rider mon visage avant l'heure ! »

« Ne la touche pas ! » s'écria violemment Allen en plaçant des bras protecteurs autour de son ventre.

Il essayait par la même occasion d'en appeler à son Innocence, mais celle-ci restait totalement intouchable et il ne put user de son pouvoir. Une peur immense s'empara de tout son corps, mais il fut incapable de se lever. Il resta paralysé à fixer le Noé droit dans les yeux, le menaçant du regard de ne pas s'approcher.

« Je ne compte pas la toucher, figure-toi, » ricana le Portugais en se penchant lentement en avant pour récupérer quelque chose dans la neige.

Le Noé attrapa la crosse du pistolet d'Allen qui avait roulé jusqu'à lui et très doucement, observa cette arme, sourire sournois sur les lèvres. Le maudit respirait de façon erratique, cherchant frénétiquement une échappatoire.

Mais aujourd'hui, plus d'Innocence et plus de Kanda.

Tyki fit ensuite tournoyer l'arme à feu autour de son index. C'était le revolver de Johnny, bon sang ! La sensation d'angoisse qu'il avait ressentie dans le train ne pouvait pas avoir un lien avec sa mort future ! Non, c'était impossible !

« Cette fois-ci je ne te raterai pas, gamin ~ » sourit le Noé en pointant finalement le pistolet doré vers le crâne d'Allen.

Il était perdu. _Perdu_. Non, il ne pouvait pas tout perdre comme cela ! Pas si proche du but ! Que dirait Kanda, bon sang ?! Il ne devait pas perdre _leur_ trésor.

« Non… » murmura Allen en sentant sa gorge se nouer.

Il se sentait si impuissant et pathétique face à ce tueur qui lui avait déjà une fois arraché la vie. Il se prit à espérer que Kanda vienne, et vite.

« Je peux voir la peur de Neah dans ton regard, » se réjouit Tyki en arquant un sourcil. « Eh oui, le Comte a pris sa décision. Tu seras mieux loin de nous, Quatorzième. Toi, le _gamin_ et ce bébé. »

« Arrête ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » hurla Allen avec effroi.

Son cœur battait bien trop vite, mais Tyki semblait ne pas se soucier de l'état d'Allen et haussa les épaules avec lassitude prononcée. Ainsi donc, il se fichait que Neah se trouve dans son corps ?

« Comment as-tu décidé de nommer ton gosse ? »

Allen s'était décidé à ne pas répondre, mais s'il gagnait assez de temps, Timcanpy pouvait revenir avec Cross et le sauver de ce Noé. Ou bien Kanda pourrait le retrouver. C'était sa dernière chance. Ainsi après un moment de silence, il parla :

« Ruby… »

« Hum… _Ruby_. »

Mais Allen Walker était loin de penser que Tyki prenne cette décision aussi vite. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'il presserait la détente sans essayer de s'amuser davantage avec lui qui était totalement sous son pouvoir.

« _Fuis !_ » lui hurla Neah.

« Dans ce cas, adieu à toi aussi, _Ruby_. »

Et sans qu'Allen ne puisse se défendre ou penser à une ultime vision de ce monde, le coup de feu retentit autour des arbres gelés et la balle se refléta pendant une infime seconde dans les yeux écarquillés du jeune Exorciste.

 _Non… !_

La balle argentée perfora le crâne du maudit qui sentit une douleur acide écarteler son crâne. Le coup fit reculer violemment sa tête en arrière qui se cogna brutalement contre le tronc d'arbre derrière lui.

Le souffle d'Allen Walker se bloqua dans le fin fond de sa gorge et son cœur fut pris d'un sursaut d'horreur.

Il n'entendit pas le rire de Tyki et ne sentit même pas le liquide chaud et rouge qui vint perler le long de son front pour tacher ses paupières entrouvertes et couler sur ses joues pâles. Ses bras regagnèrent le sol, ses pupilles grisâtres perdirent toute intensité et une larme silencieuse vint s'écouler le long de sa joue alors qu'un sourire triste s'étira sur ses lèvres.

 _Je suis désolé._

* * *

 _Ne me frappez-pas. Pitié. J'aime Allen autant que vous !  
Le chapitre __**13**_ _frappe toujours les personnages de sa malchance. (c'est une excuse comme une autre)  
((Je vous remercie mille fois pour vos superbes commentaires, hein, toujours la même rengaine, mais je tiens à vous faire savoir que ça m'aide énormément, et voilà comment je vous remercie, en pondant un chapitre comme celui-ci xD))_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ _ **La mort qui guette**_


	14. La mort qui guette

_-''-_  
Chapitre 14  
 **La mort qui guette**  
_-''-_

Cross Marian de son côté, entendit parfaitement le coup de feu, et le golem doré s'agita pour partir telle une fusée dans une direction bien précise. Tim' était venu le quérir dans la ville voisine et aussitôt, voyant la panique du golem, Cross était parti avec lui jusqu'à la forêt. Le Maréchal suivi d'un autre Exorciste qui se trouvait être Noise Marie, poursuivirent Timcanpy sans arrière-pensée après le coup de feu, soudain inquiets pour Allen.

Et lorsque le roux entrevit la silhouette d'un homme en noir entre le panorama blanc, il craint le pire.

« Mikk ! » s'exclama-t-il en invoquant le tombeau de Maria.

Le Noé se retourna pour voir le Maréchal courir vers lui dans la nette intention d'en finir avec lui, mais Tyki fut plus rapide et, avec un sourire méchant gravé sur les lèvres, claqua des doigts et disparut instantanément. Après tout, la mission était finie. Allen étant mort, le bébé l'était tout autant.

Et seul le pistolet doré resta sur place, tombant lourdement dans la neige.

Cross jura et s'arrêta près du pistolet, Maria placée derrière son dos alors que Noise rejoignait déjà le Maréchal, deux doigts pressés contre son capteur auditif pour chercher d'autres éventuels ennemis.

« Où est ce stupide disci-… ? »

Mais la voix de Cross Marian mourut dans le fond de sa gorge, et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, une partie de son cœur ce fut douloureuse. Du sang frais souillait la neige ainsi que les cheveux du garçon adossé à l'arbre dont la tête était tirée en avant. Inutile de s'approcher pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Allen Walker.

Noise Marie resta muet, expression de terreur sur son visage pourtant la plupart du temps inexpressif.

Il ne ressentait aucun battement de cœur provenant de l'autre Exorciste.

« _Allen_ … ? » tenta Cross alors que tombeau de Maria disparaissait derrière lui.

Et tout doucement, il s'approcha du corps de son disciple en parfaite osmose avec la neige. Et avec la même lenteur, il s'agenouilla dans la neige à la hauteur du plus jeune, ne se souciant pas de salir ses vêtements princiers. Une de ses mains vint se déposer contre l'épaule frêle d'Allen mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Et le silence de Marie voulait tout dire.

Cependant, Cross ne pouvait se résoudre à penser à cela s'il n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux la vie absente du corps de son disciple. Au fond de lui, un ultime espoir y redisait.

Ainsi, il plaça sa seconde main contre l'autre épaule du maudit et fit tomber son corps contre lui afin de pouvoir voir son visage distinctivement. Sa tête se tira en arrière, nuque contre le bras de Cross, et ses mèches de cheveux blancs suivirent le mouvement, divulguant la vilaine blessure, tout le sang chaud et… Des yeux entrouverts et _vides de vie_.

Un frisson parcourut tout le corps de Cross à cette vision et il ne sentit même pas Noise Marie s'approcher de lui doucement.

« Tch… T'as jamais eu de chance, hein ? Idiot, » murmura Cross en quittant son corps glacé des yeux pour observer le ciel gris au-dessus d'eux.

Marie ne pouvait pas le voir suite à sa cécité, mais il pouvait ressentir le battement de son cœur intermittent et l'intonation de sa voix brisée. Ceci était extrêmement déroutant venant de ce Maréchal mais Marie n'en pipa pas mots, priant pour l'âme d'Allen.

« Marie, on peut encore sauver l'enfant, » reprit finalement Cross en plaçant une main contre le ventre d'Allen protégé par une barrière de tissu. « Mais… il faut faire vite. »

Allen aurait au moins voulu que son bébé puisse survivre. Son corps n'avait pas été touché, et le bébé était à presque à fin de maturation maintenant. Cross le savait. Peut-être y avait-il un espoir.

Ni une ni deux, Noise Marie s'agenouilla près de Cross, soudain déterminé à terminer cette mission. Lui aussi connaissait Allen, et le maudit pourrait reposer définitivement en paix si son enfant pouvait vivre, lui.

« Je vais le faire, » lui assura-t-il en faisant apparaître une multitude de fil autour de ses phalanges.

Son Innocence aurait pu bien servir à Allen s'il était encore en vie. Voilà la raison de sa présence ici près de Cross. Et comme perdu dans un autre espace-temps, Cross continua de parler au jeune garçon toujours calé dans ses bras pour ne pas que son corps regagne la neige glacée.

« _Bon à rien…_ J'étais allé chercher Noise Marie pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de toi. Il-… Il aurait dû pouvoir t'extraire le bébé et te garder en vie et en bonne santé. Mais tu as tout _gâché_. »

Noise retira les tissus gênants pour trouver la peau tendue d'Allen.

« Et aujourd'hui, il va le faire, tu comprends… Il va essayer de sauver ton mioche, » reprit Cross en reportant son regard vers le visage inexpressif du blandinet.

La neige commençait elle à tomber doucement autour de lui et le roux se mit à jurer tout bas.

« Bordel, je cause à un cadavre. »

« Ne dites pas ça… » rétorqua doucement Marie alors que le corps tout entier d'Allen s'entourait de fils dorés provenant de l'Innocence de l'aveugle. « Allen… Je vais tout faire pour elle, tu m'entends… Fais-moi confiance. »

Et tout doucement, la main calleuse de Marie vint se déposer sur le visage d'Allen Walker afin de refermer ses pupilles vides de vie. Sa main glissa le long de son visage et désormais, le Destructeur du temps sembla dormir.

_-''-_

Essoufflé et blessé, Kanda vérifia que son adversaire était bien mort, et d'une main tremblante, rengaina Mugen souillé de sang. Tryde résidait au sol, aux yeux ouverts et inexpressifs et au corps ensanglanté par la bataille. Ce Noé était tombé avec Kanda de l'Arche, et ni une ni deux, ils s'étaient élancés tous les deux dans un combat sans merci bien que durant cette altercation, Kanda n'avait cessé de songer au devenir d'Allen.

Ainsi, il avait essayé de rapidement mettre un terme à la vie de cet homme agaçant, et ceci avait été difficile, de plus, il avait encore été contraint d'utiliser des techniques utilisant sa propre malédiction et écourtant sa durée de vie.

Mais ceci était fait et maintenant, Kanda reprit petit à petit son souffle et le contrôle de son corps, puis se retourna pour regarder la clairière en neige et la forêt dans le lointain. Allen ne devait pas être loin puisqu'une seule porte avait été ouverte, et il espéra vivement qu'il ne soit pas tombé lui aussi sur un Noé.

Mais au moment où il allait faire un pas pour se mettre à sa recherche, Timcanpy vint virevolter vivement autour de lui, visiblement agité. Il n'était pas aux côtés d'Allen, c'était curieux. Peut-être que ce dernier avait besoin d'aide !

« Montre-moi où il se trouve, Timcanpy ! » s'exclama Kanda avec angoisse évidente.

Mais le golem ne parut pas si pressé que cela, ce qui était encore plus étrange et il vola lentement devant lui. Kanda fronça les sourcils et grimpa la petite colline de la clairière, suivant le volatile doré. Une fois en haut, il entrevit deux hommes qui semblaient provenir de la forêt s'approcher de lui.

« Kanda, » appela Noise Marie qui fut le premier à le reconnaître malgré la distance.

Timcanpy rejoignit les deux arrivants et tourna autour du Maréchal Cross d'une allure flegmatique et étrangère, et tout ceci inquiéta soudain le kendoka qui se mit à marcher plus rapidement vers eux.

Mais soudain, Kanda se figea net suite aux pleurs d'un petit bébé. En effet, un minuscule nouveau-né se trouvait être dans les bras de Noise Marie, emmitouflé dans le gilet en laine d'Allen. _Le gilet en laine d'Allen._

Un frisson terrible traversa l'échine de Kanda qui resta paralysé à observer ce petit bébé. Marie s'arrêta à deux mètres de Kanda et semblait l'observer avec tristesse alors que Cross resta un peu en arrière, les yeux rivés vers un point invisible à sa droite, le visage inexpressif.

Le bébé pleurait doucement, et la main calleuse de Marie vint se placer derrière le crâne chaud de l'enfant pour le protéger du froid. Ainsi donc, il s'agissait de… sa fille ? _Ruby_ ?

« Où est le _Moyashi_ ? » s'entendit dire Kanda d'une voix enrouée.

Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et ses yeux restaient à fixer le bébé aux cheveux clairs. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne répondit et pendant un instant, seul le bruit du vent et les pleurs du nourrisson se firent entendre.

« Où est Allen ?! » répéta soudain Kanda en quittant des yeux la fillette pour chercher des réponses.

Sa voix était désormais brisée, mais il s'en fichait bien à ce moment-là.

« Bon sang… Répondez-moi ! »

« Kanda… » commença Marie en faisant un pas devant lui. « On a pu récupérer ta fille. »

Le cœur de Kanda rata un battement et il lui sembla que tout autour de lui, le monde se brisa. Tout s'effondra. Il ne sut que dire. Que faire. Que penser.

« Kanda, je suis désolé, » reprit son meilleur ami tout en faisant un autre pas pour lui tendre doucement le bébé.

« Non… Non ! »

Kanda recula d'un pas par automatisme, refusant de voir la vérité en face. Ils ne pouvaient pas être allés si loin pour perdre comme cela ! Allen ne pouvait pas être mort !

« Qui-… Qui est-ce qui l'a tué ?! » hurla-t-il en agrippant le manche de Mugen par instinct.

Marie resta un instant silencieux, touché par l'attitude de Kanda. Jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Jamais il n'avait senti son cœur battre comme _ça_.

« Tyki Mikk, » avoua Cross Marian en sachant pertinemment que Kanda le prendrait tôt ou tard en chasse.

Kanda jura tout fort pour ne pas avoir tué plus tôt cet homme qui leur avait longtemps mis des bâtons dans les roues.

« J'aurais dû attraper sa main… ! »

Il ferma violemment les yeux, essayant de calmer son cœur, toutefois il ne voulait pas défaillir devant Marie et Cross. Mais en réalité, il aurait voulu planter Mugen quelque part et fracasser son poing contre le sol pour se délecter de la douleur physique en compensation à sa douleur mentale.

« Kanda, Ruby a besoin de toi, » glissa Marie alors que le bébé pleurait toujours, mais plus doucement.

Emmitouflée dans le gilet chaud d'Allen, la petite semblait protégée, mais elle paraissait si fragile. Kanda rouvrit les yeux et tenta un regard vers cette si petite chose. N'allait-il pas la casser en la touchant ? Pouvait-il porter le poids d'un père ? Que devait-il faire désormais, maintenant qu'Allen n'était plus là ?

« Tu es son père, » insista Marie qui comprit les doutes de Kanda. « Tout ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Ainsi, tout doucement, Kanda se rapprocha de Marie et tira ses bras tremblants vers le bébé qu'on lui offrait, puis apposa son petit corps contre son torse. Étrangement, le bébé commença à se calmer et son visage se détendit.

Du sang tachait encore le corps du petit bébé ainsi que ses cheveux si clairs. Étaient-ils blancs comme ceux Allen ? Il était encore trop tôt pour le dire tant les cheveux étaient fins et encore presque inexistants.

Kanda se perdit dans la contemplation du bébé que lui et Allen avait procréé tous les deux. C'était _leur_ fille. Leur petite fille. Et Kanda ne se rendit même pas compte que des larmes glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues pour venir tomber sur le gilet en laine protégeant l'enfant.

« Ruby… » murmura Kanda dans un souffle.

Ruby. Le rouge. Leur _amour_.

La couleur du _pentacle_ d'Allen Walker.

Et sans avertissement, ses jambes défaillirent et il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol enneigé, serrant finalement le bébé contre lui pour ensuite fermer les yeux dans la douleur. Colère, tristesse et regret ébouillantaient toute son âme.

« Non… Tu ne peux pas te défiler, Moyashi de malheur ! Et si moi je clamse aussi à cause de ce foutu lotus, hein ?! » s'exclama-t-il en serrant plus fort son enfant.

Noise Marie s'accroupit près de son ami pour déposer une main réconfortante contre l'épaule de Kanda et Cross resta debout, le regard perdu dans le lointain, essuyant inconsciemment ses mains tachées de terre après avoir enterré le corps de son ancien jeune disciple dans cette forêt blanche.

« J'étais loin d'imaginer que de nous deux, ça soit toi qui meurs le premier et ne puisse pas voir _son_ visage, » souffla Kanda contre le crâne de la petite.

L'histoire s'était jouée d'une tout autre façon. S'en était effrayant.

Mais Kanda se jura de consacrer sa force, sa vie, son esprit à cette petite fille qui était la leur.

_-''-_

 _Deux ans plus tard_

La clé au ruban vermillon résidait dans la serrure de la porte principale de cette grande demeure chinoise excentrée du monde, entourée de petits cours d'eau et d'arbres immensément élancés et verts. Ici, ni le Central ni les Noé ne pouvait trouver les habitants de cette maison perdue dans la Chine. Voici l'atout principal de ce lieu.

Un homme à la chevelure rousse retira ses bottes devant la porte d'entrée maintenant close et se dressa tout sourire devant une seconde personne adossée au mur à quelques pas de lui, bras croisés, air nonchalant sur le visage.

« Ne te sens pas obliger de rester, idiot de lapin, » largua ce dernier alors que le roux souriait plus largement.

« Je viens seulement récupérer quelques affaires, c'est tout de même la maison que j'ai partagée avec papy, hein. Ça fait deux ans que tu me la piques gratuitement, alors estime-toi heureux, mon petit Yû ! »

Puis, d'un pas léger, il s'invita dans la demeure en direction de la pièce principale, Kanda sur ses pas, levant les yeux au ciel, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'attarder sur le fait que Lavi l'appelait toujours par son prénom et que ça l'irritait toujours autant.

« Et puis, je viens aussi voir la petite ! » renchérit Lavi avec un clin d'œil à son adresse avant de monter la marche en bois qui le séparait de l'immense pièce.

Kanda grommela quelque chose tout bas, et le suivit, n'aimant pas réellement avoir la visite de cet énergumène ici. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il se tuait à essayer de penser. Depuis la mort d'Allen Walker, il voyait très peu de monde, et seuls Marie et Lavi venaient de temps à autre, trouvant chacun divers prétextes. Même Lenalee venaient parfois, et tous, en cachette de la Congrégation, faisaient en sorte de redonner un soupçon de lumière au kendoka.

Fort heureusement, ses amis avaient remarqué que la petite boule de vie s'appelant Ruby permettait au Japonais de s'accrocher à la vie. S'accrocher vraiment, cette petite étant réellement sa dernière raison de rester dans ce monde. Sa toute dernière. Un souvenir d'Allen, après tout.

« Coucou, Ruby ! » s'exclama Lavi tout sourire en écartant les bras alors qu'il était à quelques mètres d'une table basse, là où était entreposé diverses feuilles de dessins et un tas de crayon feutres.

L'enfant qui dessinait avec un très grand calme leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et un magnifique sourire vint éclairer son petit visage.

« Laviiiii ! »

La fillette aux cheveux blancs coiffés de deux couettes délaissa son coloriage, sauta du pouf sur lequel elle était assise et courut bras tendus vers le rouquin qui la réceptionna au vol pour la faire tournoyer avec lui. Le rouquin rit allègrement, soupesant facilement ce petit poids dans les airs.

Kanda resta à observer avec attention le second Exorciste, le prévenant du regard de faire une bêtise. À ce moment-là, son regard se résumait toujours à un _« Je trouve un bleu sur son corps par ta faute, tu es un homme mort_. » Et Lavi en avait presque la chair de poule, mais il l'ignora, conscient pourtant qu'il tenait dans ces bras un être extrêmement précieux.

« Tu m'invites à manger, Yû ? » demanda finalement le nouveau Bookman en reportant la petite contre son torse.

Ruby lança un regard pétillant à son père et voyant la joie de la fillette suite à l'arrivée du rouquin qui aimait toujours jouer avec elle, Kanda soupira longuement et fut contraint d'accepter sa requête.

« Si c'est toi qui fais la bouffe, » se permit d'ajouter Kanda en haussant les épaules.

La nuit commençait à tomber derrière les immenses baies vitrées, tout comme la pluie fine. Pendant que Lavi préparait à manger dans la grande cuisine, Ruby avait repris ses dessins tandis que Kanda rangeait des livres pour enfants qui trainaient sur la seconde table, là où il mit le couvert avec lassitude habituelle.

Lavi plongea son index dans la casserole de sauce pour y goûter, et fut satisfait de son travail, puis se retourna vers Yû, remarquant les livres pour enfants qu'il déposait dans un panier près des jouets de Ruby.

« Tu lui lis des histoires ? » sourit Lavi en touillant doucement la mixture au bon parfum.

« C'est pas tes affaires, » répondit le concerné.

« J'espère que Ruby n'aura pas le même caractère que toi. »

Pour toute réponse, Kanda lui asséna un regard noir et le rouquin ricana jaune. Il savait pourtant que Kanda s'occupait avec fierté et douceur de cet enfant bien qu'il restait toujours aussi froid envers ses amis. Lavi le savait mieux que quiconque, et il avait une confiance aveugle en Kanda pour l'éducation et la protection de la petite.

Car les Noé trainaient toujours, n'est ce pas ?

Mais visiblement, Kanda avait pris sa retraite d'Exorciste, Lavi pouvait le voir en détournant les yeux, observant ainsi Mugen accroché telle une antiquité au-dessus d'une vieille commode du salon. Et il n'était pas devenu un Rejeté, ce qui prouvait donc que ses gestes étaient justes envers Dieu. En effet, il ne pouvait pas retourner sur le front et s'occuper de Ruby sans quoi elle pourrait finir orpheline.

Et la vie de Kanda s'écourtait toujours plus vite en combat, Lavi le savait ça aussi.

Secouant vivement la tête pour oublier ses pensées pas très joyeuses, Lavi finit la cuisine, et bientôt, ils s'attablèrent tous les trois. Ruby passa le repas à raconter plein de choses, excitée comme une puce, et Lavi participait avec entrain à ses histoires.

« Lenalee vous passe le bonjour, » annonça le Bookman quand ils furent arrivés au dessert.

Jamais lui et Lenalee n'étaient venus ensemble le voir ici afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons sur l'éventuelle cachette de Yû Kanda. Le Central le recherchait certes moins activement qu'autrefois, mais ils préféraient rester sur leurs gardes. La seule chose que la Congrégation savait était qu'Allen Walker avait été tué par un Noé et que Kanda s'était enfui de justesse avec le bébé, ceci rapporté par Noise Marie tandis que Marian Cross repartit incognito avec Timcanpy, amertume sur le cœur.

« Elle est devenue Maréchale, » sourit ensuite Lavi, le bout de ses baguettes entre ses lèvres, sourire doux éclairant son visage.

Il semblait si fier d'elle, et savait surement qu'Allen le serait lui aussi.

« Elle le mérite, » annonça simplement Kanda en continuant de manger tranquillement, se doutant qu'un jour elle aurait en effet possédé ce titre.

« Maréchale ? » s'étonna la fillette en répétant pour la première fois ce mot, ne l'ayant jamais entendu.

Kanda tenait éloigné l'enfant des histoires d'akuma, d'Exorciste et de tout ce que cela apportait, ce fut donc normal qu'elle ne connaisse pas ce genre de terme.

« C'est quelqu'un de vraiment très fort, » lui expliqua Lavi, index levé. « Qui s'occupe de sauver les gens et de maintenir la paix. »

« 'Nalee est donc très forte ! » s'exclama la petite, étoiles dans les yeux.

Lavi hocha la tête, amusée par la candeur de l'enfant. Puis, Ruby finit sa mousse au chocolat –apportée par Lavi, ce saligaud avait prévu de se faire inviter par Kanda- et demanda à sortir de table. Kanda lui essuya la bouche en lui ordonnant de manger plus proprement la prochaine fois, puis accepta sa requête et l'enfant partit sur son pouf tout en ouvrant un de ses livres pour reproduire les dessins d'enfant.

Lavi quant à lui ne put se retenir davantage et sourit à pleine dent face à Kanda.

« Et puis… Lenalee et moi, on va se marier… ! »

Cette fois-ci, Kanda fut plus surpris par cette nouvelle et arqua un sourcil. Lenalee venait à peine d'avoir vingt-deux ans, ce qui était tôt.

« Et Komui dans tout ça, il est au courant ? » lâcha Kanda, un brin amusé.

« Ne parle pas de malheur, veux-tu ? Elle a déjà accepté ma proposition, alors ne viens pas gâcher mon euphorie, » le sermonna gentiment Lavi en faisant la moue.

Kanda ricana en déposant ses baguettes sur son bol de riz maintenant vide et laissa un instant son esprit dérivé vers des souvenirs encore douloureux. Il se souvint avoir lui aussi demandé la main d'Allen dans le jardin de Mother, mais contrairement à Lavi et Lenalee, ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de conclure le pacte.

« Et sinon, tu lui as découvert une Innocence… ? Un pouvoir quelconque ? » s'enquit soudain le rouquin en montrant du bout de sa cuillère la petite en train de feuilleter le livre.

« Non. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être une symbiotique de naissance comme Allen, et peut-être n'est-elle-même pas une compatible. »

À vrai dire, Kanda préféra cela ainsi. Si la petite ne possédait pas de pouvoir, elle ne serait surement plus prise en chasse par les Noé et le Central.

« Et toi… Tu as fait quelque chose ? » l'interrogea finalement Lavi soudain bien sérieux en reportant un regard intense vers son ami.

« Fait quoi ? »

« Tu-… Tu devrais être _mort_ , Yû. »

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et je ne donnerai pas le titre car il pourrait spoiler quelque chose. Donc, à très vite, je vous aime : )_

 _(Merci à_ _ **Anonymous**_ _pour toutes tes reviews sur mes fics DGM, ça m'a fait super plaisir, et j'espère que la fin de cette histoire te ravira !)_


	15. Mais chassée par l'Innocence

_-''-_  
Chapitre 15  
 **Mais chassée par l'Innocence**  
_-''-_

 _« Tu-… Tu devrais être mort, Yû. »_

Kanda se raidit et quitta des yeux la fillette pour froncer les sourcils, totalement conscient que sa vie n'était pas loin de lui être arrachée suite à la malédiction qui lui collait à la peau.

« Je sais que le temps se rapproche, bientôt tu auras sa garde, » répondit Kanda sombrement, ayant décidé qu'une fois mort, il confierait la garde de son enfant à Lavi et Marie.

« Non… Ce que je veux dire c'est que… »

Mais Lavi se coupa et vérifia que Ruby n'écoutait pas, puis baissa d'un ton.

« Komui a récupéré ton lotus. »

Le sang de Kanda se glaça. Le dernier pétale devait être proche de tomber, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Bientôt il rejoindrait Allen en haut et tous deux s'engueuleraient comme des chiffonniers accusant l'autre d'avoir laissé Ruby.

« Le dernier pétale de ton lotus est tombé, » avoua Lavi en jouant nerveusement avec sa cuillère.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Kanda en plaquant instinctivement sa paume de main contre son cœur.

Mais son organe vital battait encore. Il vivait toujours.

« Oui, depuis deux mois déjà. Et tu es toujours en vie. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut-dire ? » lâcha Kanda en serrant ses doigts autour du tissu de sa chemise, tout proche de son cœur.

Peut-être avait-il été délivré de cette malédiction après tout. Était-ce Dieu qui lui avait fait cette faveur ? Kanda avait du mal à y croire.

« C'est une bonne chose, Yû, » lui sourit faiblement Lavi. « La vie est toujours de ton côté. »

C'était très étrange, mais comme disait Lavi, encourageant. Peut-être que cette maudite malédiction l'avait épargné. Peut-être qu'il pourrait voir sa fille grandir. Cette vision des choses le raviva soudain et il poussa un long soupir, tout en fermant les yeux.

Le soir était totalement tombé, mais les étoiles brillaient intensément dans le ciel. Lavi était près de la fenêtre, mains derrière son crâne, et observait les petits points lumineux de ce manteau sombre. Derrière lui, Kanda s'accroupit près de la table basse, aidant Ruby à ranger ses affaires avant d'aller se coucher.

Mais au moment où l'enfant allait fermer son livre, elle fixa avec attention la page, puis tira sur la manche de son père tout en désignant une famille ourson qui trônait sur la feuille. Ils étaient quatre. Un enfant, un papa, une maman et un petit chien. Kanda referma la boîte de crayons feutre et suivit le regard de Ruby.

« Et moi, papa, est-ce que j'ai une maman ? »

Le sang de Kanda ne fit qu'un tour et Lavi fit volte-face, jetant un regard interrogateur vers le brun. Ne lui avait-il jamais parlé d'Allen ? Avait-il voulu garder cela secret pour plus tard ?

Kanda avait en effet sans cesse retardé le moment fatidique, ne pensant jamais avoir le courage de parler d'Allen à sa fille. Il avait échoué à le protéger et ne voulait pas voir la tristesse dans les yeux de l'enfant aux cheveux blancs. Lavi quant à lui, resta silencieux, concédant qu'il valait mieux ne pas intervenir.

« Oui, tu en as une, » lui avoua Kanda en restant à la hauteur de l'enfant, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ruby cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, percevant dans le regard de son père quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Alors son papa aussi pouvait être triste ? Non, impossible. Il était fort et rien ne le perturbait.

« C'est un garçon, comme moi, » lui dit-il doucement, alors qu'il brisa son contact visuel avec Ruby, ayant du mal à garder son imperturbabilité face à elle.

« Alors où il est maman ? » demanda la fillette en serrant plus fort la manche de son père.

Le cœur de Lavi se serra, mais avant qu'il ne puisse venir en aide à Kanda, ce dernier prit Ruby en douceur dans ses bras musclés, et avec elle, s'approcha de l'immense vitre, près de Lavi, et montra du bout de son index les astres lumineux dans le ciel.

« _Maman_ est quelque part là-haut, et il nous regarde sûrement. »

Kanda ne put s'empêcher de sourire tristement en regardant les étoiles qui se reflétaient dans ses yeux. C'était ridicule et naïf comme explication. Et puis, Allen le tuerait surement pour avoir osé le comparer à une _mère_. Ruby quant à elle, observa avec curiosité les étoiles et lentement, éleva sa petite main pour l'agiter doucement en signe de salut à l'adresse des astres.

Lavi détourna rapidement les yeux, la gorge nouée. La mort d'Allen restait pour lui aussi un sujet très douloureux.

« Et il t'aime aussi très fort, » murmura Kanda contre les cheveux clairs de la petite tout en gardant son regard rivé vers le ciel.

« Comment tu l'sais ? » demanda-t-elle innocemment.

« Parce que je le connais très bien, ce _Moyashi_. »

La fin des paroles de Kanda fut ponctuée d'un discret soubresaut et Lavi ferma les yeux, cherchant à ravaler ses larmes. C'était des hommes, bon sang. Ils n'allaient pas pleurer face à Ruby tout de même.

Ainsi, ce fut le cœur lourd que Kanda coucha la petite dans sa chambre, mais Ruby demanda à son père de ne pas fermer les volets, souhaitant voir les étoiles avant de s'endormir. Kanda lui autorisa ce caprice et l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter la pièce. Lavi quand à lui, sourit largement en dissimulant ce qui venait de le toucher dans les paroles de Kanda, et embrassa Ruby sur les deux joues.

Kanda poussa la porte derrière Lavi, et ils se regardèrent un instant en silence dans le couloir. Puis, Kanda prit enfin la parole en croisant les bras.

« Je pense que tu peux t'en aller maintenant. »

« C'est si gentiment demandé, » ricana le rouquin.

Mais soudain, un petit bruit capta l'intention des deux hommes, provenant tout droit de la porte derrière eux. C'était la voix de l'enfant, pourtant assez basse pour ne pas se faire entendre. Mais qui de mieux placer que deux bons Exorcistes pour être alertes à n'importe quel bruit ? Kanda fut le premier à pousser discrètement le battant de la porte et ils entrevirent la petite hors de son lit, à genoux près de la fenêtre, mains jointes dans la gestuelle d'une prière.

Les yeux de Ruby étaient rivés vers les étoiles dans le ciel.

« Petites étoiles, » dit-elle avec espoir. « Exaucez mon vœu, s'il vous plaît. »

La main de Lavi posée inconsciemment contre l'épaule de Kanda pour voir l'enfant par-dessus son épaule, se crispa. Involontairement, il se remémora la prière qu'il avait faite lui et Allen en France, ce qui avait engendré la naissance de l'enfant. Il en sourit doucement à ce souvenir.

« J'aimerais voir ma maman, juste un p'tit peu, » souhaita-t-elle en fermant ses yeux sombres.

Le poing de Kanda se serra tout comme son cœur. Voilà pourquoi il avait évité de parler d'Allen à sa fille. Il ne voulait pas voir la tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Yû… » commença doucement Lavi derrière lui.

Mais soudain, une vive lumière vint enrouler les poignets de la fillette aux mains toujours jointes. Aussitôt sur ses gardes, Kanda ouvrit entièrement la porte, prêt à récupérer l'enfant quand la lumière devint bien plus vive, entourant tout le corps de la fillette.

« Ruby ! » cria Lavi en se cachant les yeux pour ne pas que cette source de lumière brûle ses rétines.

La pièce fut entièrement éclairée. Kanda serra les dents, avant-bras devant ses yeux, continuant d'avancer vers elle. Au moment où il voulut crier son prénom, tout s'éteint autour de lui, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

« Ruby ! » appela-t-il avec panique en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour que ses pupilles se réhabituent à la pénombre.

« Papa… ? » demanda la fillette debout, tête penchée sur le côté dans une mimique intriguée, dont les poignets brillaient toujours doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu-… ? »

Mais alors que Kanda se rapprochait d'elle pour vérifier ses petits poignets dont les étincelles semblaient s'évaporer, le cri de surprise provenant d'un Lavi estomaqué le coupa dans sa route. Kanda se retourna illico, et vit que Lavi avait écrasé son dos contre le cadre de la porte tout en fixant quelque chose avec panique dans la pièce qui faisait face à la chambre.

Le kendoka, sur ses gardes, passa le pas de la porte après avoir vérifié que l'enfant n'avait pas bougé, et suivit le regard effrayé de Lavi qui montrait quelque chose du bout de son doigt.

Et là, les pupilles de Kanda s'écarquillèrent alors que tout son corps se paralysa d'effroi. Un troisième homme se trouvait devant la table à manger, brillant d'une lueur étincelante qui s'effritait en même temps que celle des poignets de Ruby, laissant ainsi place à une personne emblématique, visiblement en chair et en os.

Kanda entrouvrit la bouche, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, s'interdisant de bouger sans quoi il avait peur que cette personne ne disparaisse.

« A-… Allen ? » tenta Lavi toujours pressé contre le cadre de la porte, dont les membres tremblaient tous un à un.

Son attitude fut légitime, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir un fantôme. Une fois la lumière totalement affaiblie, Kanda put voir distinctement les traits du visage de cette personne, dévoilant une expression de surprise. La première chose que fit ce garçon aux cheveux blancs, ce fut de plaquer brusquement ses doigts contre son front, recherchant une éventuelle blessure qui lui avait couté la vie.

Il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'il avait sous le manteau de Kanda à l'époque, bien qu'aujourd'hui, son ventre était extrêmement plat, comme à son habitude.

« Moyashi… » murmura Kanda avec stupeur.

Allen reporta ainsi un regard dérouté vers le kendoka, puis ensuite à Lavi. Ne s'était-il pas fait tirer dessus par Tyki dans les bois ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici ? Pourquoi Lavi semblait avoir les cheveux plus courts ? Il ne se souvenait d'ailleurs pas qu'il avait une cicatrice sur la joue. Et pourquoi Kanda avait un visage plus fin ? Quel était cet endroit ?

« Je-… Je suis… vivant ? » tenta le blandinet en abaissant lentement sa main pour fixer sa paume tremblante.

« Tu étais mort, bon sang ! » s'exclama Lavi entre ses larmes alors qu'il se jeta contre le corps du pauvre Allen.

Lavi le serra aussi fort qu'il puisse contre son corps et Allen resta figé, totalement stupéfait. Il était pourtant sûr d'avoir vu cette balle argentée filer dans le vent pour lui perforer le crâne ! Il se souvenait de la douleur et du rire vil de ce Noé.

Le rouquin pouvait sentir la chaleur du plus jeune contre lui, et ceci apaisa tout son corps. Puis il plaqua ses mains contre les épaules frêles du maudit pour le faire reculer le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Ça fait bien deux ans que tu es mort, Allen ! » s'exclama-t-il, en ne cachant plus ses larmes. « Deux ans ! En deux ans, je suis devenu Bookman ! Lenalee est Maréchale ! On va même se marier et on veut trois enfants ! Et… Et-… ! Double Verrue, tu avais raison, il kiffe le commandant Reever, mais c'est un secret, hein ! Et-… Komui il-… Il-… ! »

Il parlait si vite qu'Allen avait du mal à le suivre et resta à l'écouter en silence, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Ses larmes l'empêchaient d'articler correctement et Kanda fut moins indulgent qu'Allen et repoussa le rouquin sur le côté.

« Bouge, idiot de lapin. »

Puis, le blandinet et le brun se retrouvèrent face à face. Allen restait à observer avec déroute Kanda tandis que ce dernier fronça les sourcils, le détaillant des yeux.

« Es-tu vraiment cette Pousse de soja… ? » largua-t-il après un silence.

« Qu-… Quoi ? » s'exclama Allen, secoué. « Bien sûr que oui ! »

Sans avertissement, Kanda intercepta le poignet d'Allen pour ne pas qu'il s'enfuit ou qu'il lui échappe et plaqua son autre paume de main contre le torse du maudit. La chaleur qui caressa ses deux paumes ébranla énormément le kendoka qui ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Allen était ici, bon sang. Il se souvint parfaitement de la forme fine de son poignet contre sa main droite et puis, son cœur battait rapidement contre la seconde.

Ruby quant à elle, se dissimula derrière les jambes de Lavi, observant l'étrange garçon aux cheveux similaires aux siens.

« Comment… ? » commença Kanda en passant ensuite le bout de ses doigts tremblants contre le front pâle d'Allen.

Son épiderme était lisse et ne laissait entrevoir aucune cicatrice. Marie lui avait pourtant dit qu'Allen avait reçu une balle en pleine tête. Balle de pistolet qu'il avait aussi fait rentrer dans le crâne de Tyki une fois sa vengeance terminée il y a quelques mois.

« Je-… Je ne sais pas… » avoua Allen en fermant les yeux doucement, profitant de la douceur des doigts de Kanda contre sa peau.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été congelé quelque part et qu'il venait de ressortir d'un long rêve. Tout autour de lui maintenant, n'était que chaleur. Que _rouge_.

« Le-… Le bébé… Ruby, je ne l'ai plus… ! » se souvint Allen en rouvrant vivement les yeux, angoisse bien présente dans ses pupilles grises.

« Cross et Marie ont pu sauver Ruby après ta mort, je m'en suis occupé depuis deux ans, » lui expliqua Kanda calmement bien que son cœur battait à toute allure.

Les yeux d'Allen se remplirent de larmes. Il ferma les yeux et sourit largement, laissant ses larmes chaudes de soulagement couler le long de ses joues blanches. Il se fichait bien de comment il avait survécu, Ruby était sa principale préoccupation.

« Où est donc ce Don du ciel ? » murmura Allen entre ses larmes.

Kanda quitta de sa main le front d'Allen, faisant glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue puis, se retourna vers Lavi et croisa le regard quelque peu méfiant de la fillette derrière la jambe du rouquin. Oui, elle restait méfiante, car quiconque faisait pleurer son papa ne pouvait pas être une bonne personne, si ?

Lavi remarqua en effet que des larmes silencieuses souillaient les joues du brun.

« Ruby, ton vœu a été exaucé, » expliqua alors Kanda en reculant d'un pas pour qu'Allen puisse avoir son champ de vision libre.

Aussitôt, les yeux de la fillette s'éclairèrent d'une vive lueur et le cœur d'Allen s'empara d'un sursaut lorsqu'il vit l'enfant aux cheveux blancs.

C'était sa fille. Sa petite fille. Ruby !

« C'est ta _maman_ , » compléta Kanda en reportant un regard encore hésitant vers Allen.

« J'imagine que c'est toi qui endosses le statut de _papa_ , » ricana Allen en essuyant ses larmes pour ensuite se pencher à la hauteur de l'enfant.

Et sans hésitation, Ruby quitta les jambes de Lavi et courut vers les bras d'Allen qui s'ouvraient pour elle.

« Mamaaaaaan, » appela la petite avec émotion.

Allen récupéra facilement l'enfant contre son torse, et plongea son visage dans les cheveux blancs de Ruby, profitant de la chaleur de ce petit corps contre lui. Il avait réussi finalement. Il avait réussi à donner vie à ce petit être tant convoité.

« Je ne te quitte plus… » murmura Allen contre son crâne, pleurant encore et encore.

Car au fond de lui, pendant un temps étrange et froid, il pensait n'avoir pas été capable de la protéger. Il avait pensé que Ruby avait elle aussi été tuée.

Lavi resta ému face à ce tableau, d'un Allen voyant enfin le visage de sa fille, et Kanda resta un instant plongé dans un profond silence, à les observer. Cette vision avait été souvent comme un rêve pour Kanda qui avait longtemps regretté que jamais Allen n'ait pu voir Ruby.

Était-ce le pouvoir de Ruby qui l'avait ramené ici ? Avait-ce un lien avec le fait que sa propre malédiction semblait avoir été balayée ? Tout ceci était l'œuvre de Ruby et d'une potentielle Innocence dissimulée en elle depuis la naissance, non ?

Mais Kanda ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, emporté par l'émotion et la vision qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ainsi, il s'accroupit à la hauteur d'Allen qui détachait son visage du crâne de la petite toute excitée, et Kanda intercepta son menton d'une main et pressa brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Allen fut surpris de ce rouge flamboyant qui semblait entourer Kanda et qui s'imprégna de tout son être. Il répondit à ce baiser avec émotion, passant son bras libre derrière le cou de Kanda.

« T'es un putain d'immortel… » murmura Kanda contre ses lèvres en plaçant son front contre celui du plus jeune.

Allen rit nerveusement, se rappelant des deux fois où Tyki pensait l'avoir tué. Puis, le maudit embrassa à nouveau son aîné, profitant de cette douce chaleur qui ravivait toute son âme éteinte depuis deux ans. Lavi en profita pour récupérer Ruby des bras du maudit pour laisser aux deux amants l'espace qu'il fallait.

À sa façon d'embrasser, Kanda reconnu aussitôt Allen et intensifia encore plus leur échange alors que Lavi cachait les yeux de l'enfant avec un petit sourire.

Le rouquin venait de voir deux petites croix dorées incrustées dans l'intérieur des poignets de l'enfant qui semblaient pourtant ne pas lui faire mal. C'était le signe des Innocences.

« Au final… tu as bien une Innocence, » murmura Lavi en caressant le crâne de l'enfant, une fois de dos aux deux hommes qui exprimaient leur amour respectif à travers leur baiser. « Elle t'a redonné la vie, Allen, et a gardé Kanda en vie lui aussi malgré sa malédiction… »

Ruby le regarda étrangement, cherchant à comprendre ses paroles. Lavi caressa ainsi ses cheveux doux, et ferma les yeux. Si jamais le Central ou le reste des Noé l'apprenaient, cet enfant serait surement en danger. Mieux valait-il garder cela secret.

« Car ton Innocence… c'est celle de la _vie_ , » lui chuchota Lavi à l'oreille.

Dans toute sa vie de Bookman, lui et son grand-père n'avait jamais vu ça. Cet enfant provenant des deux Exorcistes les plus puissants, accordé par Dieu lui-même, était une perle.

Les deux hommes encore à genoux finirent par se séparer, front contre front et Allen rouvrit lentement les yeux, souriant doucement.

« Dis, Bakanda, on n'a pas un mariage à célébrer ? »

« Quand tu veux, Moyashi, mais je propose qu'on consomme d'abord le mariage dans la chambre qui se trouve juste au bout du couloir, » répliqua sournoisement Kanda en haussant un sourcil à son adresse alors que sa main chaude se trouvait toujours derrière la nuque du cadet.

« Oh ! Je vous rappelle que je tiens une pauvre âme innocente dans les bras ! » s'exclama vivement Lavi en se retournant vers eux tout en serrant plus fort la petite.

Et Allen lâcha un rire clair tout en se laissant lentement tomber en arrière sur les fesses, épuisé par les événements. Kanda le suivit dans son geste, passant une main contre son front brûlant pour se faire à l'idée que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Deux ans avait été si long.

Dans son rire, Allen vint chercher la main de Kanda et la serra fort contre la sienne. Le kendoka lui lança ainsi un regard intrigué, mais fut envouté par son rire et soupira longuement, lui aussi, amplifiant son emprise autour de cette paume.

Ruby se mit à applaudir de ses petites mains, suivant le rire de ses deux parents sans trop comprendre d'où provenait cette euphorie.

Le temps reprenait son court. La famille s'était ressoudée.

Et Allen se décida d'ignorer pour un temps la voix de Neah dans sa tête.

« _La partie reprend, Walker !_ »

_-''-_

 **FIN**

_-''-_

* * *

J'espère que cette fin vous satisfait tous, que je ne suis pas tombée dans la facilité et que j'ai pu alléger votre cœur.  
Un grand immense merci à : **LaviYuu3397** , **Elogane** , **Meteora** , **Naruko-chi** , **Clia13, Luna78** pour avoir suivi cette fic, et à tous les autres qui m'ont laissé de très jolis messages. J'ai adoré vos réactions, la passion de vos mots et échanger avec vous. Merci beaucoup car cette fic était un projet qui me tenait vraiment à cœur. :'-)

J'ai quelques vagues idées pour des fics DGM, mais ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'espère donc vous retrouver prochainement, sur ce fandom, ou bien, même dans d'autre !

 _ **KISS !**_


End file.
